


An Angel's Sentence

by coockie8



Series: An Angel's Cruelty [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Gambling, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Torture, Objectification, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Peeping, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Repressed Memories, Scent Kink, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Spitroasting, Torture, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trauma, Triggers, Victim Blaming, Violent Outbursts, accidental teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Occasionally, certain people wouldn't die in the extermination, but they would get hurt. Husk just never imagined Alastor would be one of those people.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), One-Sided Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: An Angel's Cruelty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738693
Comments: 204
Kudos: 893





	1. Wounded Deer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been heavily debating whether or not to post this, but I decided screw it, why not. I hope you like it. This story takes place like 5 years before the pilot.

Alastor had sort of just showed up at Husk's door after the extermination, seemingly fine, inviting himself inside. Nothing unusual. Even the blood Alastor left in his wake as he walked wasn't cause for alarm, Husk assumed he'd taken the chance amidst the chaos to get a little slaughtering of his own done.

"You're getting blood all over my floor, asshole," Husk spat before taking a swig of booze.

Alastor sat down on Husk's couch, making his mic disappear as he did. He didn't respond to the quip, now that was cause for concern. Husk frowned and put his booze down on the coffee table before approaching Alastor 

"What, no comeback?" He huffed "You feelin' alright?"

Alastor leaned back, slumping a bit. His smile was strained, something that didn't go unnoticed, and he continued to ignore Husk's questions. 

The blood was soaking into the couch now, and Husk had seen enough death in his time to know the difference between a blood bath and an open wound

"Are you hurt?" He asked, sitting down next to Alastor, who chuckled softly, wincing at the action.

"It's not that bad," Alastor assured flippantly, waving his hand to shoo Husk away "I just need a minute, and you're home was closer than mine."

"You know if an angel did that it's not gonna heal as quickly. Could take a few days, or weeks depending on how bad it is," Husk reminded "Let me take a look at it."

Alastor crinkled his nose but otherwise didn't respond. Husk snarled softly under his breath

"Hey, you do as I ask or you can get out. Pick one," He grumbled.

Alastor looked him over before wincing as he sat up, it was clear Husk intended to stay true to that statement. He shed his suit jacket, then his shirt to let Husk get a look at the massive gash in his side.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Al!" Husk snapped, grabbing a scrappy pillow and pushing it to the wound "That's nothing!?"

Alastor shrunk under Husk's touch and bared his teeth slightly, far from thrilled with the unconsented contact, but too weak at the moment to do much about it.

"Hold it. Keep the pressure on, I'll patch you up," Husk muttered.

Alastor did as asked, watching Husk as he walked away. He hadn't intended to ask for help, being seen so vulnerable by anyone rubbed him the wrong way, he really had just come seeking a moment to rest before returning home to deal with it himself. Coming into direct contact with an angel had left him severely drained of his demonic power, so he couldn't just teleport home. He felt disgustingly human again, and it was putting him in a fowl mood.

"Alright, sit on the table, I need access," Husk grunted as he returned.

Alastor sighed softly and did as he was told. Husk knelt in front of him to get at patching up the injury. Alastor leaned back on his hands to keep them out of the way and just let Husk work, eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself not to react to being touched. He winced slightly at the pain of being vaguely manhandled, Husk's hands were far from gentle

"Are you trying to hurt me more?" He teased, playful tone strained.

Husk glanced up from what he was doing

"It's not intentional," He assured flatly.

Alastor chuckled, wincing at the pain

"Sure it's not," He cooed.

He could tell Husk was concerned, and someone worrying about him set him off a bit, so he really wanted to lighten the mood. He gasped softly when Husk pulled the bandages around his waist tighter. Husk snarled softly under his breath

"I'm not even done and you've already bled through," He scoffed.

Alastor coughed, a decent amount of blood coming up

"Am I a goner, Husker?" He hummed, adamantly refusing to take the situation seriously. 

Husk shook his head

"No, fuck no," He grumbled "You'll be fucking fine."

Alastor slumped slightly, he was beginning to feel lightheaded and holding himself up was getting difficult.

It took a while, but Husk did eventually get the bleeding to stop. He flopped down on the ground and sighed in frustration 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Alastor blinked groggily

"Tired," He admitted "And cold."

Husk nodded

"Sounds about right for the amount of blood you lost," He huffed "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

He gently wrapped an arm around Alastor's waist and helped him stand

"You'll be more comfortable there than on the couch," He grunted.

Alastor swatted at him slightly, he was at his limit for touching today

"I can walk," He mumbled.

Husk just rolled his eyes as he lead Alastor to the bedroom and gently sat him down on the bed

"Yeah, I doubt that, and I don't want you opening that wound back up and making me have to patch it again," He grumbled "Besides, there's probably not much you could do to stop me right now."

Alastor just let himself fall back onto the bed, smile having downgraded to a sad little smirk. He was almost too exhausted to care. Husk looked down at the blood caking his hands and cringed, that was gonna be a bitch to get out of his fur. He decided to just leave Alastor be for right now, and go take a shower.

The shower took far longer than Husk liked, it took way too much scrubbing to get all that blood off. He opened the door to his room and froze. Alastor had completely stripped down, probably not very comfortable in blood-soaked clothes, and was rummaging through Husk's stuff

"Husker, do you have something I can borrow!?" Alastor called, not turning around.

Husk's gaze lingered on Alastor's butt before he quickly covered his eyes out of respect

"Not in the shower anymore, Al," He informed.

His groin was tingling a bit, and the worst thing in the world would be if he popped a boner right now.

"Oh, sorry about the show," Alastor teased "I just didn't want to cover your home in my blood more than I already have."

Husk groaned and buried his face in his hands

"Just wrap yourself in the blanket," He muttered, pointing at the bed "I don't have anything you can borrow, but you can cover up while I wash your clothes."

His ears perked up at the small clippity-clop of Alastor's hooves against the floor, followed by the rustling of the blanket

"Thank you," Alastor hummed.

Husk risked a peak and sighed in relief when he saw Alastor had covered up, wrapped in the blanket in a way Husk could only describe as 'tantalizing'. He collected Alastor's clothes, passing one last glance at his guest before heading to do laundry.

When he returned, Alastor had vanished. To say he nearly had a heart attack was an understatement 

"Al!?" He panicked.

"Living room, dear!" Alastor responded. 

Husk groaned, putting a hand over his heart before heading into the living room

"You should be resting," He scolded.

Alastor was curled up on the couch, a dangerous little blanket burrito. He was reading a book

"I don't want to impose. I already told you that I came here to rest for a moment. I'm fine now, so I'll be heading out once I'm decent," He hummed.

Husk frowned

"You're still hurt, and there's turf wars like crazy out there right now. In your current state, you'll be road kill. Stay here, at least until things calm down a bit," He grumbled.

Alastor looked up from his book

"I'll be fine," He drawled.

Husk shook his head

"No. You're staying here until things calm down. It's not up for debate." He was putting his foot down, Alastor was in no condition to be wandering around Hell.

Alastor tilted his head before lowering his gaze slightly

"Fine, if it's that important to you," He cooed.

Husk sat down next to Alastor on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck

"Sorry I don't have anything to lend you. I hope you're not uncomfortable," He muttered.

Alastor put his book down and shrugged

"I'm as comfortable as I can be, all things considered," He assured, chuckling softly and wincing when the action caused his side to throb.

Husk let a smile slip and he gently patted Alastor's thigh. Alastor crinkled his nose slightly but otherwise didn't object.


	2. Unstable Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Alastor proves to be more of a hassle than Husk was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last time that the tags will likely be updated as I go along, so remember to reread them with each chapter.

Living with Alastor proved to be more of a challenge than Husk had anticipated. After a good night's rest, Alastor was feeling more like himself again. Husk  _ had  _ to drink, just to be able to tolerate him. He was finicky, pushy, and  _ chatty _ . It was driving Husk insane.

"Do you  _ ever  _ stop talking!?" Husk finally snapped, mid one of Alastor's many stories that Husk couldn't care less about.

Alastor tilted his head

"Come now, Husker dear, don't be rude," He chirped, almost excitedly. 

Husk knew why Alastor was  _ so  _ annoying this time around, on top of being stuck in close quarters with one another, Alastor was getting antsy without his power. He felt weak and vulnerable, so he was overcompensating. Talk, clean, cook, talk, clean, cook. Over and over and over. It never ended. It had been a day since Alastor had arrived. A single day.

"Look, Al, I know you're going through some stuff right now, but I need some down time. You  _ need  _ to  _ shut up.  _ For five minutes. All I'm asking for is five fucking minutes!" Was Husk being a bit harsh? Probably, but he couldn't take anymore of this, so if Alastor was going to be staying here, they'd need to set some boundaries. 

Shockingly, Alastor didn't retaliate. Instead, he lowered his gaze to stare at his hands, folded in his lap, and went quiet, smile drawn into a thin line. Fuck, now Husk felt bad. Alastor's entire shtick was control, and some pansy-ass angel had ripped that from him, Husk could only imagine what was going through Alastor's mind. At the very least, Alastor would be out of commission for a week, but depending on the severity of the injury, he could be laid up longer. Husk groaned at the thought, Alastor was  _ already  _ impossible to deal with, Husk didn't want to put up with it for longer than a week.

"How long do you think it'll be until things calm down?" He asked before taking a drink.

Alastor glanced over at him and shrugged

"A few days to a week, maybe?" He suggested before going dead quiet again.

Husk winced, damn.

"Sorry I snapped at you, I guess I'm just not used to having… Company," He muttered.

Alastor's smile broadened a bit, but that was all Husk got as a response.

Then came the time to change Alastor's bandages, a task he'd need help with due to the awkward location of the injury. Husk was sure it wouldn't be a problem, he was the one who'd put them there in the first place. Oh how wrong he'd been.

Alastor had hidden himself away in Husk's room and shed his shirt to change them himself, which Husk caught him doing. So, Husk had approached him to help, had reached out and touched Alastor's waist to undo the bandages and… Pain. A quick, searing pain collided with his cheek. It actually took him a moment to process that he'd been slapped. He just stared, wide eyed and slack jawed, at Alastor for a moment, who looked equally as shocked. It had clearly just been a reflex, but it had hurt like hell.

"Did you-" Husk's voice died and he reached up to touch his cheek, flinching when the contact brought more pain.

He brought his hand away and looked down at it; blood. Alastor hadn't just slapped him, he'd  _ clawed  _ him. Alastor averted his gaze, smile thinning slightly

"I can do it myself," He assured, like he hadn't just clawed at Husk's face.

That wasn't going to slide.

"So we're just gonna brush by the part where you clawed me in the face!?" He snapped.

Alastor flinched slightly and crinkled his nose

"You startled me when you grabbed me," He explained flippantly "I feel it was a perfectly justifiable reaction, given I was nearly ripped to pieces by an angel yesterday."

Husk rubbed his face and groaned

"Fine. Whatever. Just hold still so I can change those," He grumbled, he didn't want to argue right now, and even though he was still boiling, Alastor  _ did  _ have a point; Husk should've warned him.

"No."

What? Did Alastor just say 'no'?

"Excuse me?" Husk gaped.

Alastor wrapped his arms around himself and turned his head so Husk couldn't see his face

"I said 'no'. Get your ears checked," He huffed.

Husk blinked in surprise before snarling

"Look, it's not really up for debate, just hold still," He scoffed while reaching out to grab at the bandages again.

Alastor leaned away and swatted at Husk's hands

"I said no!" He snapped, causing horrible radio feedback to squeal out in the air.

Husk covered his ears and flinched

"Fuck me," He groaned "You trying to blow out my ear drums?"

Alastor stood and fled the room. Husk turned to watch him leave, he knew Alastor had always been weird about being touched, but this was on a whole other level. He rubbed the back of his neck and followed after Alastor

"Al, wait," He urged as they entered the living room "I'm just trying to help."

Alastor turned a glare, always more terrifying with a smile, on Husk

"I don't need your help," He huffed "When I arrived here yesterday, it was to catch my breath, but you  _ insisted  _ I stay. I agreed because you made a reasonable point, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

Husk flinched

"I didn't mean to rile you up like this, I just know you can't dress that wound properly on your own. Not where it is," He explained "I'll be quick, and when it's done you can hit me or whatever. Just let me change your bandages."

Alastor's glare faltered a bit and he lowered his gaze. He took a moment to think about it before walking passed Husk and returning to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it before Husk could follow. It may not have been a verbal respone, but Husk heard it loud and clear. No.

About an hour later, Alastor slowly exited the bedroom, bandages off, wound exposed. He refused to look Husk in the eye, his smile a pitiful little quirk at the corner of his mouth. Husk put his bottle of booze down and approached him carefully

"Ready to let me help?" He asked.

Alastor gave Husk the tiniest nod, barely a twitch. Husk groaned as he shooed Alastor back into the bedroom

"Sit," He huffed, pointing to the bed.

Alastor uneasily sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. Husk knelt in front of him and cringed

"What did you do?" He scolded "It's all raw."

Alastor didn't respond. Husk didn't push him to. He got right to redressing the wound, noting how Alastor noticeably tensed. Husk forced himself not to draw attention to it. He made quick work of dressing the wound and immediately pulled away once he was done

"There you go. All done," He soothed.

Alastor deflated slightly and sighed, still refusing to look at Husk

"Thank you…" He mumbled, smile looking almost dejected.

Husk sat down next to him

"No problem," He assured with a shrug.

An awkward silence fell over them and Husk cringed slightly. This sucked. Alastor was horribly uncomfortable, and Husk could feel it in the air.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

Alastor drew his smile into a thin line but didn't respond. Husk nodded and left the room, he could tell Alastor needed some alone time, even if he wouldn't say it outloud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our deer boi is not thrilled with having to rely on someone at all let alone so soon after what happened. Don't worry Al, I also talk a lot when I'm uncomfortable.
> 
> Thanks so much for the overwhelmingly positive response to the first chapter, it really helped my confidence, and motivated me to write more for this fic. Hope you guys continue to like it :)


	3. Defenseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk confronts Alastor with the reality he isn't quite yet willing to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this lol

Alastor did eventually calm down, and got right back to being his usual chatty, pain-in-the-ass self. Husk found he preferred annoying, chatty Alastor to quiet, nervous Alastor, so he didn't complain.

"How long do you think it will take this injury to heal?" Alastor suddenly asked, pulling Husk from his thoughts.

"Fuck… I dunno, how long do you usually take to heal?" Husk grunted.

Alastor glanced upward, like he was thinking

"Since my manifestation into Hell, I don't believe I've ever been injured this gravely," He hummed "So I don't know how long an injury like this would normally take to heal."

Husk just nodded, leisurely drinking as they talked

"Well what about like just a little cut?" He muttered "How long would this-" He reached over and scratched Alastor's arm, just deep enough to draw blood "- Normally take?"

Alastor crinkled his nose at the unwanted touch before glancing down at the scratch, akin to a particularly deep paper cut

"Minutes," He said.

Husk nodded and drank more

"What about the worst injury you've gotten since you've been down here? Other than this, of course," He really was just trying to help.

"A day or so."

Husk chuckled bitterly

"Well, it's definitely worse than that…" He scoffed.

Alastor lowered his gaze, smile faltering just slightly

"Indeed."

Alastor would never admit to it, but Husk knew he was scared. Truth was, it was hard to say if the wound would  _ ever  _ heal. Typically if an angel took a piece out of a demon, that piece stayed gone. If it was a limb, it could be fine, if you had room to cut above where the angel torched. The limb might not grow back, but the stump would heal over eventually. But Alastor had lost a chunk of his side. That wasn't something they could just… Cut away. But most demons weren't Alastor, so it was difficult to determine. 

"Well, hopefully it's healed in the amount of time it takes the turf wars to calm down," Husk muttered.

An awkward silence fell over them again and Husk cringed. Fuck's sake.

"Okay uh… I know you don't like the TV but…" He started, looking around the room "... Mind If I put it on?"

Alastor cocked an eyebrow at Husk, looking greatly amused

"It's  _ your  _ house," He teased.

Husk scoffed and blushed deeply, albeit not visible through his fur

"And you're a guest, damn. I was just trying to be fucking considerate," He spat, reaching over and grabbing the remote to turn the TV on.

They went back to not talking, but it was far more bearable now with background noise. That had been the real reason he wanted to watch TV, it was so he didn't have to sit in silence with Alastor or awkwardly force a conversation. He figured Alastor was just tired, which was why he'd gone so quiet, but it still made Husk uneasy since Alastor normally seemed incapable of shutting the fuck up. He figured he should ask

"You okay?"

He risked a glance at Alastor when he got no response and chuckled softly at the sight of the other demon sound asleep. Guess he was right about Alastor being tired. He stood and went to his room to grab the blanket, returning and draping it over Alastor to keep him warm before settling back down on the couch to watch the news.

He actually didn't really care all that much about the events of Hell, but he needed to keep tabs on the turf wars. It had been around two hours, and Alastor was still sleeping. He was actually kind of adorable, and it was literally the only time Husk had seen him without a smile. It felt like something he wasn't supposed to see. And yet, he couldn't stop sneaking peeks. 

Husk shook his head and forced his attention back onto the news, which had long since become mundane.

"Are you still watching the picture show?" Alastor's sleep heavy voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Husk said.

Alastor shifted to sit up a little straighter. Husk glanced over at him and chuckled softly at his sleepy little smile. He looked drunk.

"Did you cover me?" Alastor asked after pushing the blanket down to bunch in his lap.

Husk nodded

"You looked tired, I didn't want to wake you," He explained, before humming softly in thought "I'm gonna go out a little later to get you more clothes. I don't want you to have to sit around naked every time we do laundry."

Alastor covered his mouth as he yawned

"And I stay here?" He wondered.

Husk turned the TV off

"Yeah. Too dangerous for you out there right now," He huffed "I'll just grab some stuff from your place and be right back. Other than clothes, is there anything else you want me to get for you?"

Alastor shook his head, still seaming sleepy. Husk nodded and stood

"Alright. Stay," He drawled before leaving.

Husk knew where Alastor lived, he'd been there a couple of times. He halted once maybe a block from his place and crinkled his nose; what if someone broke in or something? Without Husk there, Alastor had very little ways to defend himself. Sure he had his claws, and certain abilities of his hadn't been stripped from him, but nothing he could use to actually fight back. From what Husk could tell, Alastor was still able to summon and de-summon his mic, and alter radio frequencies to a certain extent; hardly battle worthy abilities.

"Fuck," He cursed before turning on his heel and heading back, Alastor would just have to suffer until Husk could procure a babysitter.

"I'm back!" He called.

Alastor was still in the same spot on the couch, and Husk shouting startled him out of his little nap

"Oh!" He exclaimed in surprise "Have I been asleep that long?"

Husk flinched, this would not go over well at all, he could  _ feel  _ it.

"Uh… Not exactly," He muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "I didn't make it to your place."

Alastor stood, giving Husk a mildly concerned smile

"Too hectic?" He hummed.

Husk averted his gaze

"No I… I didn't want to leave you here alone and… Defenseless." That last word had been  _ barely  _ audible.

"What was that?" Alastor asked cheerfully, and it was downright terrifying. 

Husk swallowed thickly, Alastor was going to skin him alive when he got his strength back

"If someone were to break in, or something, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself, so I can't just leave you here alone!" He scoffed.

Alastor tilted his head, smile drawn into a thin line. Instead of gracing that statement with a response, he calmly made his way into the bedroom, door slamming hard behind him and locking. Okay, so he also still had limited telekinesis. That was something. Husk approached the door and knocked

"Al, c'mon!" He drawled "You know I'm not trying to demean you, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

He winced slightly after saying that; a little late, and  _ way  _ too open for his taste. The sound of glass breaking came from inside the room and Husk cursed, reaching up onto the doorframe to grab the key, hastily unlocking the door and pulling it open

"Are you okay?" He worried.

Alastor was sitting on the bed with his back to the door. The dingy old mirror in the corner of the room had been shattered. Husk sighed and approached Alastor, holding his hand out

"Show me." It wasn't a suggestion. 

Alastor hesitantly lifted his arm for Husk, blood dripping from his knuckles, dead quiet. Husk pursed his lips together and sat next to Alastor, taking his hand and starting to carefully pick the pieces of glass out of his skin

"Figured you haven't taken enough of a beating?" He teased, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

Alastor kept his head turned so Husk couldn't see his face. It made Husk wonder if Alastor looked as distraught as his energy felt.

"You'll need stitches," Husk informed.

Alastor chuckled softly but otherwise didn't respond. In his defense, it was a bit funny; the little slices on his knuckles needed to be sutured, but the gaping hole in his side was fine. A smirk pulled at Husk's lips at the thought. He grabbed his first aid kit and got to work.

Alastor wasn't particularly cooperative, but Husk couldn't bring himself to scold him. Despite everything, he did consider Alastor a friend, so watching him go through what he was going through was far from easy.

"All done," He huffed once he'd covered the sutures with bandages "Don't pick at them."

Alastor immediately yanked his hand away

"Go away."

Husk grit his teeth but chose not engage, Alastor was just being bitchy, Husk just kept telling himself it wasn't personal. And in all honesty, it wasn't Alastor Husk was pissed at, it was the angel that did this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, Alastor's like the lowest ranking demon power-wise, since the angel drained him, he's starting to realize how much he relied on his power and it's the reason hell doesn't suck as bad for him, like he always knew this, obviously, but now he's being slapped in the face with it. And he really doesn't want to admit that, in his current state, almost any other demon could make him their bitch, at least until he gets his power back, if he ever does.   
> So, unfortunately, Husk is the one he takes his frustrations out on, however passive-aggressively he does, as Husk is the only other person there. And if Husk seems a bit too easy-going, it won't last forever, he just knows that Alastor has been through a lot, so he's going easy on him, but he'll get fed up and fight back eventually ;)


	4. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk suffers from the effects of living in such close quarters with Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you start to develop a crush on someone but you really don't want to admit to it.

Husk's patience was beginning to run thin. He knew Alastor was hurting, but it was starting to really piss Husk off that Alastor was treating him as though the situation was his fault. He was just trying to help, and Alastor was acting like Husk had ripped the hole in his side.

He was also getting sick of Alastor's hot and cold bullshit. One moment he was all bubbles, and chatty; annoying, but happy, but the next moment he was distant and bitchy, giving Husk the cold shoulder. It was starting to get on Husk's nerves.

In the good moments, Alastor would talk about anything and everything but what had happened, and if Husk tried to ask about it, Alastor would immediately clam up and get distant, so Husk just stopped bringing it up. It was like just being reminded of his situation put Alastor in a bad mood.

Now, Alastor was blathering on and on about something Husk didn't have the energy to pay attention to. He couldn't help but think that if he wanted to listen to a radio host blather on about nonsense for hours on end then he'd put on the damn radio. But, unfortunately, Husk had quickly learned that whatever that angel had done had taken the fight out of Alastor a bit, so if Husk snapped at him a little too harshly, he'd clam up for a while. And the only thing worse than Alastor's constant babbling was his cold shoulder.

Since Husk didn't actually listen all that much when Alastor got going, he didn't really engage, he'd sort of just sit there, drinking, letting Alastor talk at him. It really was like having the radio on in the background, and it was beginning to become white noise to Husk.

"Husker, are you listening?" Alastor suddenly asked.

Husk nearly choked on his booze. Fuck, he hadn't expected Alastor to check

"Yeah," He lied with a shrug.

Alastor tilted his head

"Am I annoying you?"

Husk shook his head

"Not anymore. I'm getting used to it," He admitted, taking another drink.

Alastor's smile broadened, making Husk crack a little smirk. He'd made Alastor happy, which was a welcome departure from the dynamic they'd had for the last couple of days.

"You're just so quiet, I wanted to make sure I wasn't getting on your nerves. You can always tell me to be quiet," Alastor assured before immediately launching back into whatever he'd been rambling about before.

Husk chuckled softly and shook his head, it wasn't like Alastor to be so considerate about someone else's comfort. He felt tired, Alastor was actually putting him to sleep. Would it be rude to fall asleep? Would Alastor care even if it was rude? It wasn't like what he was talking about was important or anything, he was just babbling.

Husk hadn't gotten the chance to think particularly hard on it before he passed out. When he woke up around two hours later, Alastor was gone, and the house was quiet. Husk stretched, wings ruffling slightly, back popping. He groaned as he stood, glancing around. 

"Al?" He mumbled in confusion before heading to the bedroom.

Alastor was sitting on the bed with his back to the door, radio static crackling in the air, almost like the frequencies were being tuned. He was continuously summoning and de-summoning his mic while the little knick-knacks around the room rattled. He was sitting in the room, in silence, using every power he still had in his arsenal. Husk frowned and averted his gaze, it was actually a little painful to watch. Alastor had sunk his claws into what little he had left and refused to let go, like he was constantly reminding himself that he wasn't  _ completely  _ powerless.

Since it wasn't hurting anyone, Husk decided to just leave him to it. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly

"You could probably do with a shower or something, huh?" He asked.

The room went dead quiet, knick-knacks stilling, mic staying gone

"How long have you been watching me?" Alastor mumbled.

Husk frowned, was whatever Alastor had just been doing supposed to be a secret? 

"Uh… Not long. Maybe a couple a' minutes?" He drawled with a shrug.

Alastor turned to look at him, all fake smiles, as usual

"I was just seeing what I'm still capable of," He explained.

Husk shrugged

"You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't affect me, so you don't need to explain. Now, shower?" He hummed.

Alastor closed his eyes and his smile broadened 

"Guess I could use one," He agreed.

Husk nodded

"Okay. You know where the bathroom is, I'll wash your clothes while you're in there. They probably won't be done when you get out, so just use a towel until they are."

Alastor stood and made his way to the bathroom, gently touching Husk's arm as he passed. Husk let a little smirk slip as he watched Alastor disappear into the bathroom. He waited, listening, until he heard the shower turn on before going into the bathroom to gather Alastor's clothes.

He froze, eyes stuck on Alastor's silhouette through the shower curtain. Husk swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly horribly dry, Alastor had a  _ really  _ nice shape, and Husk couldn't help but admire it. He cursed softly when he felt his groin throb and he quickly fled the bathroom.

Husk locked himself in the bedroom, rubbing his temples as he thought about anything and everything that could possibly will the boner he was now popping away. But no matter what he thought about, his mind drifted back to that tantalizing silhouette. Alastor's long, slender body hidden by nothing more than a thin curtain, his pretty arms craned as he washed his hair. Husk covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut; he would  _ not  _ jerk off to the thought of Alastor. Not a chance in hell. He just had to keep telling himself that he was only reacting like this because it had been a while since he'd gotten laid, and he and Alastor had been stuck in the same place together for way too long.

Husk's place wasn't exactly huge. It was basically just five rooms; living room, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and the basement, where the washing machine and dryer were. But none of these rooms were very big either. So really, the only place Husk could go to escape his new roommate was the basement. In three and a half days, this was the longest Husk had been away from Alastor, aside from when they slept.

Husk looked down at the pile of Alastor's clothes that he'd dumped on the bed when he sat down. He should probably go wash those, but he was still hard and had nothing to cover up with, and he  _ really  _ didn't want to have to explain anything if Alastor got out of the shower and saw. His ears perked up and one turned towards the wall that connected the bedroom and the bathroom when he heard Alastor humming. He cursed and groaned, burying his face in his hands; did Alastor  _ have  _ to make this more difficult by being adorable?

Husk shook his head. No. Alastor was  _ not  _ adorable. He was a psycho who had no regard for other people whatsoever. Husk sighed heavily, but he was an adorable psycho with no regard for other people whatsoever. He was a lanky, weird deer demon who wore shoes, not because he was embarrassed that he had hooves, but because things touching his hooves made him feel weird. Sent a shiver up his spine like nails on a chalkboard. How did Husk know this? Because Alastor had told him, Husk hadn't asked or anything, Alastor had just been rambling and Husk happened to tune in at that moment.

He picked up Alastor's shirt and squished it against his face, inhaling deeply and shuddering. Fuck that was good. The scent alone made Husk's dick throb. Fuck it.

Husk flopped down on the bed and wrapped his free hand around his dick, giving it a firm squeeze. He groaned softly as he slowly pumped his hand up and down his shaft, Alastor's shirt still pressed to his nose. He let his mind drift to Alastor in the shower, wet and soapy. It was softcore shit, but it did the trick. He was so caught up in what he was doing, that he didn't notice the shower turn off. Had he locked the door? He was pretty sure he'd locked the door. He jerked faster, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself to stay quiet, just breathing in Alastor's scent. He was  _ so  _ close.

"Husker?" Alastor called while knocking on the door "Are you alright? I don't hear the washer going, did you forget?"

Husk sat up like a shot and cursed, cock throbbing in protest when he pulled his hand away; he'd been right on the edge

"Uh, n-no, I didn't forget, I just… I'm in the middle of something. I'll put your clothes on in a sec!" He stammered.

Of course Husk knew he was a bad person, he wouldn't be in hell if he wasn't a bad person, but that didn't mean he wanted to get caught jerking off to Alastor's smell.

"Oh, well I could probably do it if you're busy," Alastor offered, trying the handle.

Husk immediately scrambled to cover up with the blanket before sighing in relief when the door didn't open; he  _ had  _ remembered to lock it!

"No, it's fine, I'm almost done. I don't want you trying to go down the stairs right now. Just give me a minute!"

"Alright, whatever you say!" Alastor hummed.

Husk sighed softly at the soft tip-tap of Alastor's hooves against the floor as he walked away. It was  _ way  _ too tight in this house. The panic of almost getting caught caused Husk to go soft in record time, but he still felt frustrated and unsatisfied. Fuck, he needed to get laid. He gathered Alastor's clothes and left the room, heading down to put the laundry on.

Alastor was in the living room, in nothing but a towel, when Husk returned.

"How's your injury?" Husk asked while sitting next to him.

Alastor shimmied the towel lower so Husk could see. Husk swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, Alastor had to be fucking with him intentionally, there was  _ no  _ way he didn't know what he was doing. Husk forced the dirty thoughts from his mind and leaned over to get a closer look. It was a bit raw from being cleaned, but otherwise looked fine.

"Not bad. I'll bandage you up," He hummed, grabbing the bandages off the coffee table.

Alastor tensed under Husk's touch, but it wasn't as bad as usual. Almost like he was getting used to it. Husk actually felt a little fuzzy at the thought of Alastor starting to trust him a bit, but he quickly choked that feeling down. It wasn't personal, Alastor just didn't have any other options.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Husk reminded softly.

Alastor hummed in response, voice a bit strained, likely from discomfort. Husk finished up bandaging only to be pulled into a tight hug. He blinked in confusion before letting a little smile slip, it was either a weird 'thank you', or Alastor trying to get some control back. Either way, Husk wasn't in the mood to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk refuses to accept that he has feelings for Alastor. Just refuses. He wants to fuck Alastor and regularly thinks about kissing him under the moonlight, but he still refuses to accept that he has feelings for him.


	5. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox sends an annual messenger to Husk, mainly to get under Alastor's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annezin isn't super important, but she'll make an appearance every now and then.

Once Alastor finally let him go, Husk shooed Alastor into the bedroom so he could have some privacy while naked, and flopped down on the couch; exhausted. He was too old and drunk to be doing this puppy love bullshit. Maybe it was because he actually cared about Alastor, so it was more than just fucking him.

Husk groaned as he sat up, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Everything was getting tedious, and he was starting to itch for a game. The turf wars didn't usually stop him from going out. Maybe he could get Alastor to play poker with him. Did Alastor even know how to play? Husk supposed if he didn't he could always learn.

He perked up a bit when the bedroom opened and Alastor came out, now wrapped in a sheet, hair messy from being towel dried. Husk's eyes widened and his groin throbbed; fuck off!

"Why are you coming out here!?" He snapped.

Alastor froze and stared, wide-eyed, at Husk. He really looked like a deer in headlights. Husk chuckled a bit at his stupid pun.

"Well I…" Alastor stammered before tilting his head in confusion, he clearly didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

Which made sense since Husk had already hung around Alastor in that getup and hadn't been affected. But that first time hadn't been after Husk had unintentionally edged and with messy hair. Husk pinched the skin between his eyes, he shouldn't be taking it out on Alastor. Wasn't his fault Husk was gross

"Sorry, just… Ignore me," He grumbled, turning his attention back to the TV.

Alastor approached him and sat down on the couch, leaning against Husk's arm, watching the TV with him. Husk tensed considerably and he dug his claws into the couch, Alastor  _ had  _ to know what he was doing, and he was  _ intentionally  _ fucking with Husk. For amusement or as a power play or something. Was Husk just being paranoid? Alastor was talking. Husk should probably tune in.

"-and I know I can be irritating sometimes, but I really do appreciate your help, I don't mean to annoy you," Alastor mumbled.

Husk frowned; had he missed part of Alastor thanking him for taking him in and patching him up? Had he missed part of Alastor apologizing for being a pain in the ass? Damn, he needed to start listening more.

"It's fine, Al. You're welcome," He huffed.

Alastor wrapped his arms around one of Husk's and shifted a bit closer.

Alastor fell asleep at some point after that conversation, and Husk figured that had been why he'd been so comfortable being open with Husk; he'd been tired. Husk had carried him to the bedroom once he passed out.

Now, Husk was sitting in silence in the living room. He was getting a tingle up his spine, and not the fun kind. Another demon was nearby, and it was not feeling friendly. This happened after every extermination, Vox would send one of his little followers to try and convince Husk to make a deal with him, to get under Alastor's skin. And every year, Husk refused. Simply killing Husk wouldn't do, because then Vox couldn't rub it in Alastor's face.

Husk had actually been a little flattered the first time to learn Alastor thought that highly of him, but it was short-lived when he realized he was going to be fought over, and how much of a hassle that would be. Luckily, Vox wasn't overly persistent about it. It really was just the one messenger after the extermination, and that was pretty much it. But just the attempt could tick Alastor off a bit, and that was enough to keep Vox giddy.

But now there was a problem. The messenger always pushed their way into his house, if they found Alastor like this, they would certainly tell Vox. Husk wasn't cocky or stupid enough to think he could take an Overlord on his own, and Vox would just  _ have  _ to check powerless Alastor out for himself. And if Vox found out,  _ everyone  _ would find out. Alastor, weak and defenseless, would be the star of Vox's shows for as long as it lasted. Which meant dealing with Valentino, who'd had his eye on Alastor for a while, but knew better than to try anything.

If you couldn't reinforce a 'no' in Hell, then that 'no' may as well mean 'yes, but I'm feisty'. 

Husk flinched when someone pounded on the door. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He got up and closed the bedroom door, locking it and pushing the key under the door into the room. He swallowed thickly and grabbed a half empty bottle of booze before opening the front door and scowling

"Avon calling!" A tall, curvy female demon purred.

Husk took a swig

"Annezin," He grumbled "Like fuckin' clockwork."

Annezin was a succubus who'd been stupid enough to make a deal with Vox, so now she was stuck to him. Had to do whatever he asked without question. Husk had no idea what she'd gotten out of a crummy deal like that, but he knew it wasn't worth it. Honestly, he felt a little bad for her, which was why he always let her 'push' her way inside and spend hours 'trying to convince him'. They usually played cards or something, while she talked about the 'benefits of making a deal with Vox'. But if she saw Alastor, she wouldn't have a choice but to spill.

"I'll convince you this time, Husky," She cooed, pushing her way passed him.

He gritted his teeth, he'd have to send her back to Vox early, he just couldn't risk it. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad.

"Hey Anne, look. Now's not a good time. We're gonna have to skip the rant today," He drawled "Tell Vox 'no'."

Annezin froze in her tracks, turning an icy cold glare on him

"Are you shitting me!?" She shrieked.

Husk winced, damn, she was gonna wake Alastor.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just convince him to let you come back another time. It's just  _ today _ is not a good day," He soothed.

Annezin stomped her foot, causing the ground to tremble slightly

"No! That doesn't work for him!" She screamed.

Husk covered his ears, her voice made his windows crack. The bedroom door unlocked then opened

"Husker, what's going on?" Alastor asked as he exited the room, blanket still wrapped around him, but falling off one shoulder.

Husk gritted his teeth, fuck! Annezin looked Alastor over

" _ Th-This  _ is why you're bailing on me!?" She shrieked.

Alastor winced at the sound, ears going flat. Husk crinkled his nose

"Anne, you need to leave." Maybe she wouldn't notice how  _ weak  _ Alastor felt.

Annezin crossed her arms and stormed out of the house, door slamming behind her. Husk deflated and sighed heavily in relief. Alastor's ear perked up and he approached Husk

"Are you alright?" He worried.

Husk glanced up at Alastor and smirked

"Yeah, she's just noisy, but she knows she's not allowed to hurt me," He assured.

Alastor loosely gripped Husk's arm

"Who is she with?" He asked.

Husk rubbed the back of his neck

"Vox… He's been sending her every year since you and I met," He admitted.

Alastor's eyes narrowed and his grin broadened

"And what did she want?" He cooed dangerously.

Husk flinched

"She uh… Vox sends her to try to convince me to… Make a deal with him," He muttered.

Husk didn't want to give Vox the satisfaction of getting under Alastor's skin, so he'd never told Alastor about what Vox was doing. Alastor was quiet for a moment, eyes downcast. Then, he peeked up at Husk

"And you've always said no?" He wondered.

Husk nodded

"Of course. I don't think many people know that you and I don't have a deal. I help you out because we're friends," He chuckled "I help you because I like you. So why would I bother making a deal, and be  _ forced  _ to help?"

Alastor chuckled softly and scritched under Husk's chin

"Friends are we?" He teased.

Husk smirked, gently placing his hands on Alastor's hips

"Yeah. I should go get your clothes," He said.

Alastor crinkled his nose slightly and returned to the bedroom. Husk left to get the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk doesn't care enough to be overtly afraid of the Overlords, but he's not stupid. He knows he couldn't actually take one on.
> 
> Also, Al and Husk will probably wind up playing cards at some point in the fic, but probably not poker, because I don't know how to play poker.


	6. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an altercation, Husk does what he can to find common ground with Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer than the others.

Husk couldn't keep himself from drowning in anxiety. Annezin had seen Alastor, and likely felt how weak he was. Even if she hadn't, it was still noteworthy that Alastor was staying with Husk, so she would still inform Vox. And she was royally pissed so it wouldn't even take prodding to get her to spill. She'd probably made a b-line right for him when she returned.

Now, Husk was sitting in his living room, drinking like it was the end of the world, staring at his front door. Alastor was sitting next to him, humming a song from the 20's Husk didn't recognize. He assumed it was from the 20's anyway. Alastor was blissfully unaware of Husk's predicament, and Husk intended to keep it that way.

The old radio Husk kept in the corner of the room squealed as it turned on. He winced, not exactly a fan of radio feedback. It tuned for a while before settling on a station, just playing vintage music. He glanced over at Alastor, who had slumped and was now looking exhausted. 

"Why didn't you just get up and do that manually?" He drawled.

Alastor hummed softly

"I wanted to see if I could," He explained.

Husk nodded and gently patted Alastor's thigh

"Just don't overdo it."

Alastor leaned against Husk and sighed contently. Husk wasn't about to tell Alastor he couldn't use what little power he had left, he just didn't want Alastor burning himself out. He took another big drink, keeping his eyes glued to the door. Would Vox do anything? Would he come to check it out? And if he did, would he come right away or wait a while? Husk really hoped he didn't just show up.

"You seem uneasy, Husker," Alastor chirped.

Husk glanced over at him and shrugged

"I'm fine," He lied.

Alastor sat up and tilted his head

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me?" He huffed.

Husk crinkled his nose

"It's not your concern," He grumbled, downing more booze.

Alastor grabbed the bottle, spilling a decent amount on them as he did, but he didn't seem too concerned with that

"Is this about that demon who came by here yesterday?" He asked.

Husk grabbed for the bottle, but Alastor held it out of his reach

"Give it," Husk growled.

Alastor shook his head

"Tell me what's wrong first."

Husk scoffed and slumped, crossing his arms

"Fine. But sober me will be your problem," He warned.

Alastor held the bottle a little above his shoulder before letting it go. It immediately fell to the floor and shattered. Alastor flinched in surprise and looked down at it in confusion before blushing deeply

"...Oh… Right," He mumbled, radio cutting out.

Husk blinked at Alastor for a moment

"Was that fun?" He spat, a little too drunk to process that Alastor hadn't broken the bottle intentionally.

He'd probably meant to make it vanish, putting it wherever he put things he magicked away, but forgot he wasn't able to do that at the moment. He shrunk under Husk's harsh tone just slightly and averted his gaze

"It was an accident," He muttered before sliding off the couch onto his knees, carefully picking up the shards of glass.

Husk just watched him, not in a particularly helpful mood. The dark part of Husk's mind that was pissed about having his booze stolen hoped Alastor cut himself on the glass. Well, that part of Husk was having a lucky day, because Alastor did cut himself. Sliced his finger open on one of the deceptively sharp pieces. Alastor winced, but didn't stop cleaning. Now, Husk wasn't  _ that  _ pissed.

"Al, stop," He huffed, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his hands to make him stop "You're bleeding."

Alastor shrugged

"So? It's far from the worst injury I've had," He teased "I think dying and getting torched by an angel were just a tad worse, don't you?"

Husk carefully took the glass from Alastor and finished cleaning

"I got it. Go clean that," He grumbled "In the bathroom. Run it under cold water."

He threw the shards of glass out and turned around, only to see Alastor grabbing a rag before returning to the living room to wipe up the booze on the floor. Did he  _ ever  _ listen?

"Al!" He snapped, making Alastor flinch and drop the rag "I told you to go clean that cut, now do as you're told!"

Alastor blinked in confusion at Husk for a moment, like he couldn't decide whether to listen or argue

"I was just-"

"I don't fucking care. Go!"

With the looming threat of Vox, Husk was stressed out and having difficulties keeping his temper in check. He'd  _ need  _ Alastor to listen to him if Vox did show up, and right now it didn't seem like he was particularly open to doing that. Alastor flinched at Husk's yelling before  _ finally  _ doing as he was told. Husk rubbed a hand over his face before grabbing the rag off the floor and cleaning up.

Husk had sat back down on the couch after that and turned the TV on. He could hear the water running in the bathroom.

When the water didn't stop after about an hour, Husk started to get concerned. Was the cut really  _ that  _ bad? He groaned as he stood and made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open. The tap was running, but Alastor was sitting on the edge of the tub, staring down at his feet. He was still smiling, which was a good sign, but he looked far away, like he was lost in thought. Blood trickled down the side of the tub from the cut on Alastor's hand, which was tightly gripping the edge.

"Yelling doesn't usually get to you," Husk commented.

Alastor looked up at him

"...That's because I can usually handle what comes after yelling," He mumbled.

Husk frowned, was Alastor suggesting that he was afraid Husk would attack him? Or was it more of an 'in general' statement? He rubbed the back of his neck before sitting next to Alastor

"You know I'd never hit you, right?" He assured "I'm just loud."

Alastor nodded

"I know  _ you  _ wouldn't," He hummed "I'm fine…"

That was a bold-faced lie, but Husk didn't push it. He gently wrapped an arm around Alastor's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Alastor tensed for a moment before returning the gesture, nearly squeezing the life out of Husk.

"Easy, Al. You're gonna crush me," Husk chuckled.

Alastor pulled away and grinned, scritching Husk's cheek, cooing affectionately. Being treated like a cat usually pissed Husk off, but Alastor was having a hard time so he'd let it slide this time. Besides, the scritching actually felt nice. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, forcing himself not to purr. If he purred in front of Alastor, he'd  _ never  _ live it down.

"You should go out. Find a game, I'll be fine," Alastor assured "You're stressed, and you're starting to take it out on me."

Husk flinched, damn Alastor was observant. He wanted to do exactly what Alastor was telling him to do, but he couldn't, especially not now. Husk might not be able to take Vox and win, but he could do better than Alastor could at the moment, and he'd make a good distraction while Alastor escaped if it came to that.

"Sounds great, but it's too dangerous. I'll figure something else out," He drawled with a shrug.

Alastor stood and approached the sink, finally running that cut under the water. He winced and tensed up, gritting his teeth together in an uncomfortable smile. Husk just stared at him, eyes roaming over his body before he quickly tore his gaze away and mentally kicked himself

"I can't make it all the way to your place, but there are some stores around here, I can just buy you some clothes for now…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck "I'll call the landline, and I want you to stay on the phone with me the whole time, okay?"

Alastor looked over his shoulder at Husk

"Are you sure that's really necessary?" He chuckled "You'll be, what? Four blocks away?"

Husk shook his head

"It's a precaution, okay? Please, just humor me," He grumbled.

Alastor shrugged as he bandaged up his hand

"Alright," He cooed teasingly before heading into the living room.

As soon as Husk left, he called the landline, waiting outside the front door for Alastor to pick up the phone.

_ "Husker?"  _ Alastor's voice came through the phone.

Husk smirked slightly and continued on to the store

"Whatever I get you will probably be too big," He informed "But I figure that's better than getting you something too small."

_ "I'll be fine with whatever you get. Honestly, I'm getting a bit tired of having to sit around naked for a while very couple of days,"  _ Alastor admitted.

Husk chuckled softly as he entered the shop. It was basically a pawn shop, but Husk wasn't looking for anything fancy.

"Any material you prefer? Just keep in mind I'm limited," Husk muttered as he looked through some racks of clothing.

_ "Don't worry about that." _

Husk shrugged, he didn't want to get Alastor something he'd hate. Then again, he supposed it didn't matter, Alastor probably had no intention of keeping any of this shit once he was done with it.

Husk decided to go with comfort. Too-big shirts and sweatpants. Things with give so Husk didn't have to be overly conscious of the sizing. All the shirts Husk grabbed would easily come to about mid-thigh on Alastor, but that was intentional. If he really hated the pants, or something happened and he'd have to take them off, then at least he'd still be covered. He didn't walk Alastor through his process, he wanted it to be a surprise, just to see Alastor's face.

_ "Dear, the demon from yesterday is back. Do I let her in?"  _ Alastor suddenly asked. 

Husk flinched, with three sweaters, of varying thickness, two pairs of sweatpants and a pair of jeans he was sure were too big, he made a b-line to the cash

"No. Do  _ not  _ let her in. Is the door locked?" He grumbled.

_ "If you locked it when you left then yes, if not then no." _

Husk hastily paid for his items and left

"Lock it and sit tight. I'll be home soon."

Unsurprisingly, Annezin was still hanging outside the front door when Husk got back. He hung up his phone and approached her

"What do you want? It still isn't a good time," He huffed.

Annezin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"I'm not here for you. Just doing a little reckon," She sneered.

Husk tried the door handle and a small part of him died when the door opened; did Alastor  _ ever  _ do as he was told?

"Well you can tell Vox to fuck off," He snapped before slamming the door in her face and locking it.

Husk turned a gave Alastor his best 'are you kidding me' expression

"Didn't I tell you to lock the door?" He huffed.

Alastor hung up the phone, clearly unaware that Husk had disconnected the call already

"I didn't think it was necessary. She already knew I was in here. I figured if she was going to come inside, she would've done so when she arrived," He explained flippantly. 

Husk dropped the bag on the floor and rubbed his temples

"What you 'think' and 'figure' doesn't matter, Al!" He snapped "When I tell you to do something, you just do it!"

Alastor's smile turned menacing 

"Oh, so I'm your property now!?" He argued.

Husk approached him 

"No, but you are my problem! I'm trying to protect you, and you're not making it easy. What do you think Vox is going to do when you learns-" He quickly cut himself off and looked at the front door, Annezin was still out there, and these walls were paper thin.

He sat down and leaned closer to Alastor 

"What do you think will happen when Vox learns you're powerless?" He whispered "You think he's not gonna jump on the opportunity to hurt you without consequences?"

Alastor averted his gaze and clenched his hands into fists. Husk carefully took Alastor's hands, uncurling them

"I just don't want you to get hurt," He soothed "I really am just trying to protect you, but I can't do that if you ignore everything I tell you to do."

Alastor deflated slightly and he pursed his lips together. Obviously he knew Husk was right, he just wasn't thrilled with giving up even more control. The only thing he had left was his stubbornness. Husk squeezed Alastor's hands reassuringly

"You know I'll never make you do something that will make you uncomfortable. I just need you to hide when I tell you to and lock the door when I tell you to," He assured.

Alastor nodded

"Okay… I will," He promised.

Husk let himself smile slightly before getting up to grab the bag and hand it to Alastor

"I would've gotten more but I got cut a little short," He grumbled, glaring at the door.

Alastor took the items out of the bag and went through them. He seemed mostly indifferent to the lot but one of the sweaters. It was a soft red sweater, made of lighter material. It would come to mid-thigh and the sleeves would easily cover Alastor's hands, but he seemed to like it. Just sat there, feeling the material, looking content.

"Thank you," He hummed.

Husk shrugged before shuffling into the kitchen to grab a bottle of booze out of the fridge. He perked up when he felt Annezin's presence moving away. He sighed in relief and flopped down on the couch next to Alastor and unscrewed the cap before taking a big drink. He glanced over at Alastor, who was still feeling the material of the sweater

"You like that one?" Husk wondered.

Alastor nodded

"It's very soft," He chirped.

Husk smirked, he did good

"Glad you like it. You can keep it after all this if you want," He muttered.

Alastor didn't verbally respond, but he did lean against Husk's shoulder, which was good enough as far as Husk was concerned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk just wants to see Alastor with sweater paws, let's be honest.


	7. The Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk's patience is tried when Alastor attempts to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because Alastor isn't interested in sex doesn't mean he doesn't know how to be sexy.

Alastor disappeared into the bedroom for a while. Husk stayed on the couch, drinking, vaguely watching TV, until Alastor returned. In nothing but the sweater he really liked, making Husk choke on his booze. Alastor curled up on the couch next to Husk with a book, and got right to reading. Husk turned his head so Alastor couldn't see his face and cursed

"C-Comfy?" He stammered.

Alastor didn't respond, so Husk assumed he'd nodded or something. He couldn't risk catching a peek at those legs.

"It's a bit long, so, to avoid giving you a show, I cut a little hole in the back for my tail," Alastor explained "I hope you don't mind, I just don't want it to ride up."

Husk nodded

"It's your shirt now, you can do whatever you want with it."

Alastor was torturing him intentionally, Husk had come to terms with this, but that didn't make the torture any less awful.

"I  _ am  _ wearing underwear, dear," Alastor assured with a chuckle, making Husk wince "I just figured since I'm going to be here a while, I should get comfortable."

Right. Yeah, of course that's what it was. Alastor was a sadist, sure, but would he really be stupid enough to piss off the one person willing to help him, in the state he was in? No, he wouldn't. That thought wasn't as reassuring as Husk hoped it would be, because if Alastor wasn't fucking with him intentionally, then that meant Husk was just a perv.

"I do hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," Alastor stated.

Husk glanced over at him, eyes immediately dropping to his bare legs

"Not at all…" He croaked.

Alastor looked up from his book and followed Husk's gaze

"They're just legs," He teased, draping one across Husk's lap.

Okay,  _ now _ it was intentional. Husk visibly tensed up and completely stopped breathing. Alastor bursted out laughing, covering his mouth a bit to keep quiet, pulling his leg away

"Oh lord, you're so easy to mess with," He teased between laughs.

Husk glared at him and grumbled under his breath, gathering a pillow in his lap so Alastor wouldn't see that he'd popped a boner. Christ, he felt like a teenager again

"Shut up," He scoffed.

Alastor hummed and wrapped an arm around Husk's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Husk pushed the pillow harder against his crotch and bared his teeth at Alastor 

"You know, for someone who hates sex, you sure do know how to use it to fuck with people," He grumbled.

Alastor's smile broadened and he scratched behind one of Husk's ears

"It's not like it's particularly difficult," He cooed, using his free hand to gently push his sweater farther up his thigh "Show a little skin and… Well."

Alastor's eyes dropped to the pillow in Husk's lap. Husk cleared his throat and swatted Alastor off him, reaching over to tug the hem of the sweater back down

"Quit that!" He scolded.

Alastor chuckled softly, pure mischief in his eyes. Husk scoffed and stood, fleeing to the bedroom, locking himself inside.

He flopped down on the bed and groaned, pillow having been discarded at the door. This was  _ killing  _ him. He couldn't tell what was Alastor messing with him, and what was just Alastor. Of course he knew none of it was actual flirting, Alastor was probably just bored. This was the time when he usually got a lot of slaughtering done, but instead he was cooped up inside, and not even in his own house.

He turned his head at a knock on the door

"Husker, are you mad?" Alastor called "I was only kidding."

Husk sat up, yeah, he knew that. And he wasn't mad, but… It was fine this time, a little frustrating, but whatever. Husk didn't want it to keep happening. He didn't want to have to guess if Alastor was screwing with him or not

"Yeah? Well I'm not laughing!" He snapped, a little harsher than intended.

It was quiet for a moment

"Did I cross a line?" Alastor finally asked "If so, I apologize. I didn't mean to make you so angry. I really was just… Playing around."

Husk slumped slightly, damn… Why'd he have to go and apologize so easily? Alastor really was a pushover right now, and Husk kind of hated it. Still, he supposed it was good to know Alastor wasn't a complete idiot, and knew how to pick his battles.

"Whatever," Husk grumbled when he realized he should respond "Fuck off."

Maybe if Husk acted like nothing was different, Alastor would too? He hoped so, otherwise he was just being a dick. His ears perked up at the soft sound of Alastor's hooves against the floor as he walked away. Husk sighed heavily and flopped back down. He reached down and gripped his shaft, cursing softly at the contact before starting to quickly jerk off. He needed to get laid.

That was the problem, it wasn't just Alastor's teasing. It was Alastor's teasing combined with Husk's sexual frustration that was setting him off. In the back of his mind, he knew that if he wanted to take Alastor right now, there wouldn't be much Alastor could do to stop him, but just the  _ thought  _ of that made Husk's stomach turn. He was grumpy, and kind of a dick, but he was  _ not  _ a rapist. If there was one thing he could pride himself in, it was that.

Now, on Earth, in the land of the living, that wasn't exactly a huge accomplishment, but down in Hell… Let's just say the turf wars weren't the  _ only  _ reason Husk didn't want to leave Alastor on his own. Alastor was pretty, and uninterested where sex was involved, but most demons tended to want someone even more if that person wasn't interested. And Alastor had quite the reputation for being 'uninterested'.

Husk grunted as he sat up, well those thoughts made him go soft. He wiped his hand on the bed before getting up and leaving the room. He flopped down on the couch next to Alastor and went back to watching TV.

"Do you want me to get changed?" Alastor asked.

Husk glanced over at him, peeking at his legs before shrugging

"I don't really care," He grumbled "Just do whatever you want."

Alastor shifted closer and leaned against him, scratching behind his ears. Husk's eyes hooded and he leaned into the touch.

"I really didn't mean to upset you so much," Alastor informed "My teasing normally doesn't bother you that badly."

Husk narrowed his eyes slightly

"I mean… It does. Sometimes. But you just normally don't give a shit, because even when I'm yelling at you, you and I both know you could squash me like a bug. You only care about how I feel this time because you know if you piss me off I could hurt you," He scoffed.

Alastor's scratching halted and he went quiet. He rested his head against Husk's shoulder and folded his hands in his lap

"... You're probably right," He admitted.

Husk rested his head against Alastor's, just slightly, and sighed

"Don't worry about it. You just be you, I'd never go passed yelling," He assured "You won't be like this forever, and I'd rather not get on your bad side, Mr. Radio Demon."

He felt Alastor's smile broaden. Husk gently placed a hand on Alastor's thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This time, Alastor didn't even crinkle his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like he definitely has noticed that Husk stares sometimes, he just doesn't really care all that much. Of course that doesn't mean he not gonna tease Husk about it every now and then. Husk is just doing what he thinks Alastor needs, except he doesn't really know what Alastor needs, so he's just super clunky and awkward.


	8. Unwanted Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk gets some unwanted but not unexpected company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when your anxiety keeps you up for 52 hours straight?

Husk stared up at the ceiling from where he was trying to sleep on the couch. There was a huge water stain he'd been meaning to do something about, but was too lazy to. It was probably around two in the morning now and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep so far. He just laid there, listening for any sounds Alastor might make. So far the only thing he'd heard was a sneeze at around twelve.

Why couldn't he sleep? Was it because his couch was crappy and not particularly comfortable? Couldn't be, he spent most nights on the couch because he was too lazy to go to bed. Was it the anxiety about Vox? Maybe.

Husk groaned as he sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. He stood and made his way to the bedroom, quietly entering. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at Alastor as he slept. He was cute when he slept. Didn't move or make much noise, just looked peaceful. Sometimes, even while sleeping, the corners of Alastor's mouth would still quirk upwards. But that was only when he wasn't sleeping very deep. Husk gently ran his claws through Alastor's hair. He was in no condition to be caring for someone.

Husk was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Alastor stirring until the room was bathed in red light, from his eyes. He may be weakened, but he still had his demon form

"Husk?" Alastor mumbled sleepily, reaching up to rub his eyes as he sat up.

Husk's ears went flat and he averted his gaze; fuck, he'd been caught being mushy.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep, so I was just checking on you," He explained softly.

Alastor blinked, barely conscious enough to hold his smile. Sleepy little deer. Husk chuckled softly and moved to get up

"I'll leave you alone…" He muttered.

He froze when Alastor grabbed his arm, pulling him into bed and lying against his chest. Husk didn't dare even breathe. Alastor let out a content little sigh and went right back to sleep. Husk blinked in confusion… Now what? Clearly Alastor wanted him to stay, but would he still feel that way in the morning? Husk relaxed and decided 'fuck it'. He wrapped an arm around Alastor's waist and closed his eyes.

If he  _ ever  _ admitted out loud that cuddling helped him sleep, Husk would kill himself. He'd fallen asleep shortly after being manhandled into cuddling, but now it was about ten and he was wide awake. Alastor was still asleep, and Husk was a bit afraid to move, in case he woke him up and Alastor wasn't feeling as touchy-feely as he had been last night. He clenched his jaw when Alastor shifted and nuzzled his chest. It was  _ disgustingly  _ adorable.

"You're soft," Alastor mumbled.

Husk winced slightly

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

Alastor shook his head but made no effort to get up

"You're warm too."

Husk let a little smirk slip and he relaxed, wrapping an arm around Alastor again. Alastor hummed softly, eyes still closed, face half buried in Husk's fur

"Did you get any sleep, darling?" He cooed.

Husk squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to groan; the pet names combined with the cuddling made Husk feel like they were a couple.

"Yeah." That was all the information Alastor was getting.

Alastor reached up to scratch under Husk's chin, but it was a very lazy movement. He was clearly still half asleep. Husk found it endearing. 

"Hungry?" He asked.

Alastor nodded but, again, made no effort to get up. Husk chuckled and lifted his hand to pet Alastor's hair

"I can make you something, but you gotta let me," He teased.

Alastor shook his head and pressed closer to Husk, wrapping his arms around his neck. Okay then.

"Can I go piss, at least? I'll come right back," He assured.

Alastor crinkled his nose before begrudgingly releasing him. Husk ruffled Alastor's hair before going to the bathroom. Lazy day in bed it was.

He returned to the room and lied back down, Alastor immediately clinging to him again. Husk chuckled and wrapped his arm around Alastor again

"You're sure in a cuddly mood this morning. You feeling alright?" He had to make sure.

As cute as it was, it wasn't like Alastor. Sure, he tended to get all up in other people's space a  _ lot _ , but this was different. Husk just wanted to be sure Alastor  _ was  _ just wanting closeness, and not that he was sick or something.

"I'm fine," Alastor cooed "You're just warm and soft."

Husk shrugged indifferently, okay then. If that was the case, he didn't mind.

After almost two hours of just lying in bed, Husk started to get hungry. He knew Alastor was hungry, could hear his stomach growling

"Ready for food yet?" He asked.

Alastor sluggishly lifted his head and rested it on a hand

"Hmm… I suppose," He cooed "I don't want to move. I'm feeling especially lazy today."

Husk chuckled as he sat up

"How I feel every day," He teased, poking the tip of Alastor's nose before getting out of bed.

Alastor whimpered, actually  _ whimpered _ , when Husk pulled away. Husk froze and looked over his shoulder at Alastor 

"I have to leave to get you food," He reminded. 

Alastor scoffed and face planted into the pillow. Husk snickered softly and shook his head before leaving the room.

Husk didn't really cook, or make anything that required much prep. Alastor had made food the first night he was there, despite Husk's pleads to sit the fuck down and not open his wounds. A plea Alastor had adamantly ignored. Husk grabbed two bowls and some left overs before popping them in the microwave. He leaned against the counter and groaned softly as he waited for the food to heat up. He flinched when the TV turned itself on, showing nothing but static. He frowned and approached it, hitting the top

“Piece of junk,” He grumbled.

Husk looked up when the front door opened and in walked Vox. He narrowed his eyes and snarled

“Get the fuck out!” He snapped.

Vox snickered

“Now, now. Don’t be rude,” He purred.

Husk clenched his fists. No, this was  _ not  _ happening!

“Get the fuck out,  _ please _ ,” He sneered.

Vox just chuckled and shook his head

“You know I’m not gonna do that, Husky,” He teased “Now, where’s Bambi?”

Husk just continued to glare at the Overlord. Vox cocked an eyebrow and smirked

“Not gonna tell me? Well that’s not very nice. I won’t hurt him, I just want to see it in person,” He cooed.

Husk moved to stand in front of Vox, preventing him from moving any deeper into the house

“And you know I’m not gonna let you near him. So why don’t you save it and get out of my house!” He yelled.

Vox grinned

“Ohoho, feisty aren’t we?” He teased, booping Husk’s nose.

The bedroom door opened and Alastor walked out. Had Husk not already been dead, he would’ve died on the spot. The look of pure, child-like  _ glee  _ on Vox’s face made Husk’s stomach churn

“You really  _ are  _ weak as a human!” Vox laughed.

Alastor narrowed his eyes and broadened his smile, self-consciously tugging the hem of the sweater lower to cover up more. They hadn’t exactly been expecting… Company. Vox looked Alastor over

“My, my, don’t we look positively  _ edible _ ,” He purred, moving to get closer to Alastor.

Husk immediately put a hand on Vox’s chest to halt him

“You keep away from him,” He hissed, shoving Vox back.

Vox cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at Husk

“You gonna make me, Pussycat?” He teased.

Husk snarled, ears pinning back, wings ruffling in anger.

“What do you want, Vox?” Alastor asked, not moving from his spot.

Vox put his arms behind his back and hummed in thought

“A little  _ birdie  _ told me you’d lost your mojo, I just  _ had  _ to see it for myself. Looks to me like my sources were accurate,” He chuckled condescendingly.

Alastor lowered his gaze for a moment

“Well don’t get comfortable, because this isn’t permanent,” He cooed.

Vox looked Alastor over once more and snorted a laugh

“Only one thing could rob  _ you _ of your power, and most don’t ever bounce back from it,” He teased menacingly.

Of course Vox would immediately know what had happened. Just the fact alone Alastor was the one who’d been hurt was like broadcasting that an angel had done it. Which meant there was a very slim chance Alastor would ever recover.

“Okay, Vox, you’ve had your fun. Now get out,” Husk grumbled.

Vox spared him half a glance before turning his attention back to Alastor

"Maybe you should come along with me, Ali,” He cooed “You’d be safer with an Overlord.”

Alastor tilted his head

“You must be joking?” He laughed “You can’t really think I would  _ ever  _ agree to that?”

Vox squinted one eye and grinned

“Oh, once word gets out, you will,” He warned before turning to leave “Your little kitty cat can’t protect you from everything.”

With that, he left; TV static cutting out as he did. Husk immediately slammed the front door closed and locked it

“Fuck,” He cursed, unable to keep the fear out of his tone.

Vox was right, Husk couldn’t protect Alastor. Vox was mostly in it for the amusement of Alastor’s humiliation, but Valentino was always looking for new ‘talent’. And Valentino would probably be the  _ first  _ person Vox would tell.

“Husk,” Alastor started “Please don’t get in the way next time.”

Husk frowned, had he heard that right? He turned to looked at Alastor

“What did you just fucking say?” He spat.

Alastor flinched and averted his gaze

“In the future, please don’t get involved. At least… Not with an Overlord,” He mumbled.

All of Husk’s rage at Alastor telling him to butt out just faded away. In his own way, Alastor was trying to protect Husk.

“I didn’t come here to put you in danger, so please don’t be foolhardy.”

Husk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck

“It may not have been your intention when you came here, but it  _ is  _ an unfortunate side effect. Whether you like it or not, I’m in danger while you’re here, and I’m not just gonna stand by while some shit-talking big-shot has their way with you,” He grumbled.

Husk’s breath hitched when Alastor approached and wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn’t say anything, but Husk could feel him trembling, and that was telling enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more people calling Alastor 'Bambi' in my life.


	9. Demon Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk comes up with an idea to help Alastor heal faster, but doesn't think it through all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's blood drinking in this chapter, just wanted to warn you.

All this shit was starting to get to Alastor, Husk could tell. He was significantly less chatty, and although Husk thought he'd enjoy the peace and quiet, it honestly just made him uneasy. Alastor had willingly been vulnerable in front of him.

They were in the bedroom together now, with Alastor curled up on the bed, and Husk sitting on the edge, trying to think of a way to make Alastor feel better. He wanted to help, wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how. He briefly debated going for a walk with Alastor but quickly shot the idea down, now would be the worst time to let Alastor leave the house.

"Do you want to be alone?" He decided to ask.

Alastor rolled over to face Husk and shook his head

"Not really," He mumbled.

Husk pursed his lips together

"Okay… Is there anything you do want?"

Alastor buried his face in the pillow, muttering something incoherently. Husk shifted and lied down next to him

"Can you repeat that?" He teased.

Alastor lifted his head slightly

"My strength back." He dropped his head into the pillow again.

Husk nodded, of course. What Alastor wanted was probably the one thing Husk couldn't give him… Or could he? Maybe not all of it, but it might help. He sat up and tapped Alastor's shoulder

"Up," He ordered.

Alastor huffed but did as he was told. Husk smirked before cutting his arm with his claw

"Here, drink," He grumbled.

Alastor tilted his head before shifting forward, grabbing Husk's arm and closing his mouth around the cut. Husk crinkled his nose as he watched Alastor gulp down mouthful after mouthful of his blood. Husk wasn't an Overlord, but he was still a demon, so his blood  _ should  _ help Alastor to regain his strength. Might even help the injury heal.

Husk leaned back on his free hand, trying desperately to ignore the tingling in his groin. Eating another demon was one thing, but consensual blood-drinking was downright intimate. He risked a peek at Alastor, gulping down blood like a feral vampire, it was actually kinda cute. The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly

"Careful not to make yourself sick," He reminded softly, reaching up to cord his claws through Alastor's hair.

Alastor pulled away and sighed contently, eyes glowing bright, a small trickle of blood dripping down his chin. Husk felt a bit lightheaded, but nothing some food and a nap wouldn't fix

"How do you feel?" He asked uneasily.

The reason consensual blood drinking was so intimate was because drinking the blood of a demon allowed one to see that demons memories. So to let someone else drink their blood, they'd have to be willing to bare their soul. Alastor blinked and the glow of his eyes dissipated

"Energized," He chirped before wincing at the awful sound of flesh tearing.

Husk looked down at where Alastor's wounds were covered by bandages

"Sounds like you're healing a bit," He commented.

Alastor grinned, almost maniacally 

"Indeed," He cooed.

Husk smirked, this was good. So they just had to pump Alastor full of demon blood, and he should heal. Although… The wound got worse closer to where the angel had touched directly, to heal that part would probably take Overlord blood. Fuck. Husk had a feeling there weren't many Overlords who would be willing to donate blood.

"Thank you," Alastor hummed.

Husk averted his gaze and scoffed

"Can't stand seeing you moping around like that…" He muttered. 

Alastor shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck, nuzzling his cheek slightly. Husk loosely wrapped an arm around Alastor's waist in response

"Yeah, yeah, clingy. It's not that big a deal." It was though, and Husk appreciated the gratitude far more than he cared to admit.

Alastor pulled away slightly to make eye contact, and just held it for a moment. Husk swallowed thickly, if it was anyone else who had practically crawled into his lap and was now staring intensely into his eyes, he'd think he was about to get laid. Alastor moved forward by an inch or so and froze before quickly pulling away and fleeing the room. Husk blinked in confusion, just staring at the spot Alastor just was. 

He eventually regained his senses and left the room to find Alastor cleaning up the kitchen. His face was red as his hair and he refused to look at Husk, who just shuffled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He was done trying to get Alastor to take it easy. The microwave beeped and Husk looked over his shoulder just in time to see Alastor bare his teeth at it. The microwave was invented after Alastor's time, so of course he hated it.

"You good?" Husk teased.

Alastor opened the microwave and grabbed one of the bowls of food from earlier and brought it over to Husk, putting it down in front of him

"You should eat something, I drank… A lot," He chirped, still refusing to look Husk in the eye.

It was almost like he was embarrassed about something, but Husk couldn't for his life figure out what. Was it the blood drinking that had Alastor acting all weird? Was it the horribly intense eye contact that had followed the blood drinking? Husk's eyes widened in horror, oh no. What memory had Alastor seen!? When offering his blood, Husk had completely forgotten about jerking off to Alastor's smell, had completely forgotten that was a memory Alastor might see. On top of countless other memories of pining, staring, and all the  _ other  _ times he'd jerked off to the thought of Alastor.

"S-So, Al…" Husk stammered "You feeling okay? It's just that… You're acting a bit weird."

Alastor stopped doing the dishes and just stood there in silence for a moment

"It's nothing," He mumbled "Nothing important."

Husk gritted his teeth, come on, why couldn't Alastor just  _ tell  _ him. Get the gut wrenching humiliation out of the way.

"Can I be the judge of that? Something's clearly bothering you," He pushed.

Alastor got back to doing the dishes, ignoring Husk's request. Husk stood and approached him, gripping the counter on either side of Alastor's hips, pinning him. Alastor yelped softly and quickly turned around, clearly not thrilled with being trapped. Husk tightened his grip on the edge of counter

"What did you see?" He growled.

Alastor lowered his gaze, smile faltering just slightly, blushing deeply

"Nothing!" He exclaimed "It doesn't matter!"

Husk tightened his grip again, cracking the counter under the force

"It's  _ my  _ memory! I have a right to know what you saw!" He snapped.

Alastor shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Why was he being so stubborn about this? Had it really been  _ that  _ bad? Husk didn't want to start guessing, in case he was wrong about what Alastor had seen, the last thing he wanted to do was admit to anything he didn't need to.

"Al, I'm not mad, I knew what I was doing when I let you drink my blood. I just want to know what you saw, because it's clearly bothering you… Maybe  _ context  _ might help?" He urged.

Alastor bounced his leg nervously, eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at Husk

"It's not important because what I saw wasn't real," He assured. 

Husk frowned, right; fantasies counted as memories too. Okay, so it wasn't the scent-induced jerk off session. Good. However, if Alastor could tell it was a fantasy, that would mean it had probably included Alastor. Was that better or worse? Husk pulled away, letting Alastor scurry to the bedroom. He had some pretty raunchy fantasies about Alastor… Husk just hoped what Alastor had seen had been one of the more tame ones. Shit… Alastor probably thought Husk was a major perv now. Well this was going to make their situation even more awkward than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine accidentally telling someone that you masturbate to the thought of them?


	10. Importance of Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor talk about what Alastor saw in the blood memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of calm before the next few chapters

Alastor didn't come out of the room for the rest of the day unless he  _ had  _ to, and when he did, he couldn't even look at Husk.

Husk slept on the couch that night, not wanting to make Alastor even  _ more  _ uncomfortable. Alastor wasn't interested in sex, so it probably didn't occur to him very often that people wanted to have sex with him. But it wasn't  _ just  _ sex for Husk, which was why he'd never brought it up. Honestly, he just wanted Alastor, with or without sex. Alastor didn't have to engage, Husk was content with his fantasies… Of course that didn't mean he wanted Alastor to know about the fantasies.

It was morning now, and Husk decided he and Alastor should probably talk. He  _ really  _ didn't want another day of Alastor avoiding him. He gently knocked on the door, letting himself get just a little irritated that he was knocking on his own damn bedroom door

"Al, I know you're… Pissed? Can we talk?" He didn't even know what Alastor was feeling.

The door creaked open. Husk walked in and closed the door behind him. Alastor was curled up in bed, the only part of him visibly from where he was tangled in the blanket was his mouth and nose Husk sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed

“I’m guessing whatever you saw when I gave you my blood made you… Uncomfortable,” He muttered “I just wanted to apologize… I sorta forgot you’d get a healthy dose of my memories when you drank my blood.”

Alastor pulled the blanket down off his head

“You must revisit that fantasy a lot… For it to be so alive in your blood,” He commented, blushing deeply, still unable to look Husk in the eye.

Husk cleared his throat

“If I knew what you saw, I could tell you…” He chuckled uneasily.

Alastor pursed his lips together, smile looking almost embarrassed

“You must be joking!” He exclaimed “I can’t  _ describe  _ it.”

Husk winced, yeah, that would be a little weird.

“Right… Sorry,” He muttered.

Alastor pulled the blanket tighter around himself

“All I’m willing to say is that it was… Heated,” He breathed.

Husk nodded. Okay, didn’t narrow it down much.

“Could you be just a  _ little  _ more specific?” He asked.

“I was the only person featured in it.”

Husk flinched, okay, he knew that one. It was probably his favorite, and he didn’t know why. Just the thought of Alastor getting himself off drove Husk wild. He figured it was probably because it was the most realistic. If Alastor was going to let anybody touch him it would be himself.

“Oh… Yeah.”

Alastor finally risked a glance at Husk

“It’s such a peculiar fantasy…” He mumbled “You aren’t even in it.”

Husk shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck

“I guess I figured if anyone was gonna be getting you off it would be… You,” He chuckled nervously “I can’t imagine you  _ really  _ enjoying it when your with another person.”

Alastor loosened his grip on the blanket slightly

“And it’s necessary to you that, even in the confines of your imagination, I enjoy it?” He asked.

Husk crinkled his nose

“Well… Yeah. I’d want you to feel… Good.” This was  _ so  _ not a conversation he wanted to be having.

He flinched when Alastor’s back touched his as he was leaned against. He let himself relax a bit and stared down at his feet.

“Thank you for caring about my enjoyment, I suppose,” Alastor teased.

Husk let a little smirk slip

“No problem.”

The air was significantly less tense after their conversation, and it finally occurred to Husk  _ why _ . Alastor had learned of Husk’s fantasies immediately following a lewd comment made by Vox. ‘ My, my, don’t we look positively  _ edible _ ’. Alastor had clearly picked up that Vox hadn’t meant that literally, so learning of Husk’s fantasies hadn’t just made Alastor uncomfortable, they’d scared him a little. It also explained why learning that his enjoyment, and therefore his consent, were important to Husk helped Alastor feel more comfortable. It meant Husk would never force him.

Alastor had moved into the living room to clean now. Husk felt like he had a maid, or a housewife. Which would normally be whatever, but Alastor was hurt, and Husk was worried all the moving, stretching, and bending would open Alastor's wound. But he'd also given up on trying to make Alastor stop. He figured keeping busy made Alastor feel better.

"Are you ever going to do anything about that?" Alastor suddenly asked, pointing up at the water stain on the ceiling.

Husk glanced up at it while taking a long drink of booze

"Yeah… I'll get around to it eventually." He intended to, but he probably wouldn't. 

Alastor narrowed his eyes at the stain

"I could try to clean it," He offered.

Husk's eyes widened in horror and he sat up straight, okay he was putting his foot down

"Uh, no. You could fall, or open that wound reaching up that high," He scoffed "I don't mind if you wanna play 'housewife', but keep it ground level."

Alastor blinked at Husk for a moment

"Housewife?" He balked.

Husk grinned

"Cooking, cleaning. You brought me booze," He teased, wiggling the bottle at Alastor "And I didn't even ask. You're a housewife."

Alastor put his hands on his hips and huffed softly. Husk just cocked an eyebrow

"Standing like that and giving me that look only proves my point."

Alastor make a small, exasperated noise and crossed his arms. Husk took a drink and turned his attention back to the TV. Alastor sat down next to Husk and leaned over his lap to grab the bottle. Husk's breath hitched and he dug his claws into the couch. Alastor looked at Husk over his shoulder, eyes filled with mischief. He swiped the bottle and pulled away, grinning maniacally at the horribly flustered look on Husk's face

"You poke me, I'll poke back," Alastor cooed before taking a drink.

Husk scowled

"Watch it, Al, if you're gonna act like I housewife, I might start treating you like a housewife." He wouldn't, now without Alastor's consent, but he could still tease.

Alastor hooded his eyes slightly and chuckled, handing the bottle back to Husk, who immediately snatched it back

"Oh? Will you put me over your knee, Husker?" He purred.

Husk cleared his throat, and forced himself not to get flustered. Alastor was teasing back, so he obviously wasn't uncomfortable

"With that smart mouth of yours, I might have to," Husk chuckled.

Alastor's smile grew and he laughed. Husk smiled fondly at him, it was nice to see him in better spirits. The blood had really done him wonders. He may not have gotten any more powers back, but the ones he did have no longer exhausted him. The only problem was, after last time, Husk wasn't exactly comfortable giving Alastor any more blood. They'd have to find another donor.

He flinched slightly when the radio turned itself on, playing ragtime, but quickly relaxed. He patted Alastor's thigh and got right back to drinking. They should probably be preparing for when Valentino showed up, but Husk didn't really know  _ how  _ to prepare. If Valentino was going to make an appearance, there wasn't a whole lot they could do anyway.

"You seem a bit tense now, dear," Alastor commented "And we were having such a good time. What's troubling you?"

Husk looked over at him, he didn't want to say 'I've been having such a consistent panic attack for so long that I've grown numb to it but I know I should still be panicking because I 100% can't protect you if Valentino shows up' because that would make Alastor uneasy, and Husk didn't want Alastor to be uneasy

"Oh, ya know. Stuff," He muttered with a shrug before chugging back the rest of the bottle.

Alastor tilted his head

"Husker, you don't have to spare my feelings. If you're worried about more Overlords taking interest in my weakened state, you can say that," He soothed, putting a hand on Husk's shoulder "I may be wounded, but I'm not a delicate flower that needs to be coddled."

Husk lowered his gaze

"I just don't want to stress you out…" He admitted.

Alastor shifted closer and planted a tiny kiss on Husk's cheek

"I'm already stressed," He informed "Why do you think I've been so neurotic? It would help me if you would talk to me."

Husk winced at the kiss before becoming horribly flustered

"O-Okay," He stammered, now putty in Alastor's hands.

"So you'll tell me when something is bothering you?" Alastor hummed, scritching behind his ear.

Husk nodded, leaning into the touch. He couldn't tell if Alastor was manipulating him or if he genuinely was just being nice. It probably didn't matter all that much, so Husk didn't think too hard about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole 'housewife' thing, that was 100% them flirting. In case you couldn't tell lol


	11. Overlord's Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk tries to protect Alastor when Valentino shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter, but that's because it's mostly setup.

In retrospect, he probably should have. The last thing you'd want to do was give Alastor a concrete way to get what he wanted from you, and Husk had done just that. Although, when it came to Alastor, it never took much to sway Husk.

They were still in the living room, but Alastor had lied down, head in Husk's lap. He was sleeping, and Husk was doing his best not to move and disturb him, while also keeping an eye on the door. It was locked, and Husk had scrawled a seal on it in blood, so no demons could just walk in, but it probably wouldn't stop an Overlord. Husk wasn't strong enough to conjure a spell like that. Alastor was better with that voodoo crap. Husk wondered if, biologically, Alastor still packed a punch. He'd noticed Alastor often used his blood to conjure magic, so he was curious if that blood still had mojo. He wasn't curious enough to wake Alastor up though.

Husk sighed and started gently cording his claws through Alastor's hair

"Eres tan hermoso, dulzura," He mumbled. 

Alastor shifted and looked up at Husk, leaning into the petting

"What does that mean?" He hummed sleepily.

Husk averted his gaze 

"Nothing… I'm just babbling," He scoffed.

Alastor tilted his head before reaching up to scratch under Husk's chin

"You're so soft," He chirped affectionately "I enjoy spending time with you."

Husk was positive his blush could be seen through his fur. He was way too old to be acting like a lovestruck teenager, but Alastor just did things to him.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled "And you don't always suck."

Alastor chuckled softly, Husk would even dare call it a giggle. 

"It's a good thing you're already dead, or all this stress would be aging you," Alastor commented, gently running his thumb over the bags under Husk's eyes "I'm sorry I've been such a burden on you."

Husk frowned and shook his head

"Don't say shit like that, Al. You're here because I want you here," He assured.

Alastor sat up, wincing when the action caused the wound in his side to tug, and shifted and cling to Husk's arm

"I'm bored," He sighed.

Husk nodded in agreement

"Yeah, me too," He huffed.

He grabbed a deck of cards off the end table and started shuffling them

"You play?" He asked.

Alastor looked down at the cards and hummed

"I suppose that depends on what you're referring to," He chuckled.

Husk nodded

"Fair enough. Poker?" He hummed.

Alastor tilted his head slightly before shaking it

"I never bothered to learn how to play," He admitted.

Husk put the deck down on the coffee table

"What  _ do  _ you know how to play?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Alastor's shoulders

"Well I-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door and Husk went rigid, an unpleasant tingle clawing its way up his spine. He quickly pulled Alastor up and dragged him to the bedroom

"Stay. And keep quiet," He huffed, closing the door and locking it.

He grabbed his bottle of booze and approached the door, pulling it open. His stomach dropped.

"Afternoon, Husk," Valentino greeted flippantly, some whore glued to his side.

Husk clenched his fists

"Hey Val," He grumbled "The fuck do you want."

Valentino grinned

"Well, Voxxy tells me you've got a pretty, little fawn up for grabs," He purred "These are the kinda goods I like to collect myself."

Husk took a drink

"Well that's unfortunate, guess 'Voxxy' lied to you. It's just me in here," He drawled "Sorry you made the trip for nothing."

It was a dangerous gamble, lying to an Overlords face like that. Valentino cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? 'Cause it doesn't  _ smell  _ like it's just you in there."

Husk grit his teeth, fuck. Oh well. He slammed the door and locked it before fleeing to the bedroom. Alastor was sitting on the bed

"Who is it?" He asked.

Husk locked the bedroom door again and grabbed Alastor's arm, shoving him into the corner on the room and standing in front of his, spreading his wings out to protect him

"Who do you think?" He huffed.

Alastor gently touched Husk's back

"I told you not to intervene. He'll kill you," He huffed.

Husk ignored that statement and kept his eyes on the door. It was quiet outside, maybe that seal on the door  _ was  _ strong enough to keep Valentino out. Husk doubted that highly, but he could always hope.

He flinched when he heard the front door blow off its hinges and he winced, well that was the last time he was hoping for anything. The bedroom door was kicked in and Husk bared his teeth while flexing his claws, wings flapping aggressively. Valentino sauntered into the room, whore no longer with him. Husk figured he'd had  _ her  _ break the seal, and it had killed her. Nice guy.

"You're house is crap, by the way," Valentino informed before he zeroed in on Alastor "Hello there, Bambi."

Alastor's eyes had turned to radio dials around when the front door blew off. He  _ looked  _ intimidating as he was, all teeth and antlers, but everyone in the room knew he couldn't follow through.

"Get out!" Husk snapped.

Valentino sighed heavily

"Don't get yourself involved with Overlord affairs, Husk, you'll only get yourself killed," He drawled before turning his attention back to Alastor "You wouldn't want that, would you, Al?"

Alastor's bravado deflated slightly and he gritted his teeth together

"Don't… Hurt him."

Valentino smirked

"Come along nicely and I won't have to."

Husk shook his head

"Alastor's not calling the shots here, now get out!" He yelled.

Valentino scowled

"Fine. The hard way it is."

Husk wasn't really sure what had happened after that. He and Valentino fought, Alastor offering limited support where he could, but Husk had inevitably lost. He was lucky he hadn't been killed. And Alastor was gone. He pushed himself up with a groan, head throbbing awfully.

As much as he wanted to immediately take off after Valentino to get Alastor back, he knew he'd need help to take him on again. But who would be willing, and who would bother? Damn… What the hell was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of view of the chapter will shift from here on out to Alastor's point of view. I have a two options, we can stick strictly to Alastor's point of view until further notice, or we can bounce back and forth between points of view (Like chapter 12 would be in Alastor's POV and chapter 13 would be in Husk's POV, and so on.). Let me know which you guys would rather.


	12. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has been taken by Valentino, and now must deal with being at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty graphic. Be warned.

He may have been powerless, but that didn't mean he'd stopped being a fighter, and fight he had. As much as he could. Alastor was pleased to say he'd gotten a few good scratches in before Valentino had had enough and knocked him unconscious.

Alastor had no idea where he was now, but he assumed it was Valentino's studio. He rubbed the back of his head with a soft groan, bringing his hand away and crinkling his nose at the sight of blood, had he still been human, he'd be concerned about a concussion. 

It was dark, and he was cold. He was naked, that much he could tell. A thick chain lead from the floor in the middle of the room to a thick leather collar around Alastor's neck. Valentino probably didn't know just  _ how  _ weakened Alastor was, so he was taking precautions just to be safe.

"Looks like Val's new pet is finally awake," A voice cooed from behind.

Alastor looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Vox, who was lounging on a sofa, a lit cigarette he couldn't smoke between two fingers. Vox hopped to his feet, looking far too giddy, and approached Alastor 

"I gotta say, this is the greatest day of my life," He purred "The great Radio Demon, powerless, and at our mercy. Oh, the  _ things  _ I'm gonna do to you."

Alastor shrunk away at the sight of Vox's erection tenting his pants. Vox grabbed Alastor by the antlers and yanked him forward, pressing his cock against his face. Alastor's eyes widened, his smile strained, as he grabbed at Vox's hands

"Get off!" He snapped.

Vox just snickered, screen flashing to show Alastor what he looked like right now

"Look at yourself," He purred "You're a pathetic mess."

Alastor looked anywhere but at Vox's screen, he didn't want to see himself like this. Vox's screen flashed back to his face, and he was grinning maniacally

"What, can't look at your shame?" He teased.

Alastor struggled against Vox's hold and bared his teeth, to which Vox immediately released him

"Don't you dare fucking bite me!" He snapped, backhanding Alastor and splitting his lip.

Alastor fell back and reached up to rub his cheek

"Keep that disgusting thing away from me, and I won't have to," He spat.

"Now, now, pet. Play nicely," Valentino cooed as he entered the room.

Alastor pursed his lips together and his smile faltered somewhat. Taking on both Vox  _ and  _ Valentino would be difficult on a good day, without his power Alastor didn't stand a chance against  _ two  _ Overlords. He couldn't stop himself from trembling. It wasn't that he was scared they would kill him, he was scared that they wouldn't. That damn angel had done enough, and Alastor didn't want to go through it again.

He flinched when Valentino ran his hand through his hair, cooing sweet nothings at him

"Be a good boy, and I'll consider letting you drink my blood," Valentino stated.

Alastor went rigid. Overlord blood, that's what he'd need to fully regain his strength, and Valentino was willing to consider it. For a price maybe, but he was open to the possibility. Alastor couldn't afford to pass that up, even if it turned out to be a lie. He lowered his head submissively and Valentino chuckled

"Atta boy. Looks like you know a bargain when you see one," He purred.

Alastor would play along for now, either until Valentino willingly gave up his blood, or he let his guard down. Whichever came first. Regardless, Alastor intended to rip them both to shreds once he was strong enough. But there was one thing nagging at him in the back of his mind

"... Is Husk alright?" He asked meekly "Did you kill him?"

Valentino sauntered over to the couch and flopped down, curling his finger in a 'come here' motion. Alastor crinkled his nose before crawling over to Valentino and kneeling between his legs.

"I don't know. He wasn't the priority," Valentino drawled with a shrugged before gently caressing Alastor's jaw "Look how pretty you are. You'll look great on camera."

Alastor clenched his jaw and dug his claws into the floor. Valentino was out of his mind if he thought there was anything in Hell that would make Alastor willingly do porn. Although, Alastor figured the 'willingly' wasn't exactly of great importance to Valentino. 

"Such pretty lips," Valentino cooed while running his thumb along Alastor's bottom lip "Let's see how they look wrapped around my cock."

Alastor gritted his teeth together, shrinking away slightly when Valentino released his erection from his pants, tapping Alastor in the mouth with it

"C'mon, smiles, open up," He purred.

Alastor reluctantly opened his mouth and took the head in, awkwardly tasting the slit. He wasn't good at this, he knew he wasn't. Primarily because he didn't really know what to do. He looked up at Valentino for guidance and he stomach sank when he got none. His ears pinned back and he slowly took more into his mouth, occasionally glancing up to be sure he was doing okay. Hr didn't really care if Valentino was feeling good or not, he just didn't want to get in trouble. He'd heard stories of what happened to people who couldn't keep Valentino satisfied, and he did  _ not  _ want first hand experience. 

Valentino raised a hand and Alastor visibly flinched, expecting to get hit, but Valentino just rested it on the back of Alastor's head

"Good boy," He praised.

Alastor swallowed as best he could and took more into his mouth. A little less than halfway and the head touched the back of his throat, making him lurch slightly and gag before trying to pull away. Valentino tangled his fingers in Alastor's hair and held him still

"No, no," He cooed condescendingly "You don't pull away until you've gotten  _ all  _ of it in your mouth."

Alastor knitted his brows together. Was Valentino nuts? He couldn't fit all that in his mouth! He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take more, gagging hard and digging his claws into the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Valentino laughed

"Need a little help?" He mocked.

Alastor shook will ill-concealed rage. Valentino tightened his grip and forced Alastor down on his cock, groaning at the feeling of his throat constricting around the unwelcome intrusion. Tears streamed down Alastor's cheek and he reached up to dig his claws into Valentino's legs, desperately trying to pull away. He couldn't breathe, and he was afraid he'd throw up. Valentino released his hair and Alastor immediately pulled away, coughing and gulping down air, drool dripping off his chin.

"That's a good look for you," Valentino teased "All fucked up like that."

Vox snickered from his spot on the couch, where he seemed to be content just watching. Valentino grabbed Alastor by one of his antlers and dragged his over to kneel between Vox's legs

"Suck him off," He ordered.

Alastor narrowed his eyes up at Vox before reaching forward to undo his pants and release his erection. He shifted closer and took the head into his mouth, crinkling his nose slightly. Vox put his nearly burned away cigarette out on Alastor's shoulder blade and snickered when he squealed and pulled away, only to immediately get hit by Valentino 

"What did I say!?" He snapped "Do as you're told!"

Alastor sniffled slightly, body trembling and shifted closer to Vox again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he took his cock back into his mouth. He was suddenly yanked up onto his hands and knees. He wanted to check what was going on, but didn't want to get hit again. He pressed his tail down flat in a sad attempt to deter Valentino. A hit landed on his butt and he yelped, tail shooting straight up out of the way. The head of Valentino's cock pressed against his hole and Alastor went rigid. All he could think about was the angel, and how… He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

Vox gently placed his hand on the back of Alastor's head and scratched behind an ear

"Wakey, wakey babe," He purred "As warm and tight as your mouth is, I'd like a little friction.

Alastor looked up at Vox, eyes pleading for him to stop, but what he saw wasn't Vox. He saw the angel looming over him, it's blade to his throat as it forced him to… Alastor didn't think, he just bit.

Vox immediately screamed and shoved Alastor off

"You little bitch!" He snapped, electricity crackling in the air.

"What the hell happened?" Valentino huffed, holding Alastor still by the arm, not letting him scramble away despite his struggling.

"The little fuck bit me!"

Valentino's eyes widened and he paled slightly

"Are you bleeding?"

Vox checked quickly before tucking himself back in his pants

"No."

Alastor was trembling, eyes wide but blank. Vox grabbed him by the hair and punched him, abruptly bringing him back to reality. Alastor quickly raised his arms to shield his face

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered.

Vox grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks

"That ain't gonna cut it, slut!" He snapped.

Alastor sniffled and gripped Vox's wrists

"What will?" He really didn't want to get beat up.

He reached out and gently rubbed Vox's dick through his pants

"I didn't mean to," He admitted.

And he really hadn't. It wasn't that he'd enjoyed what was happening, he just knew that the best way out of the situation was to cooperate. Biting Vox's dick off wouldn't get Alastor what he wanted, but he'd panicked. Vox kept his grip on Alastor's face, glancing down at his hand. He dragged Alastor over to the couch and pinned him to it, bent over the edge. Alastor flinched when he felt something long and cold slither up inside him. He opened his mouth to question it but was cut off by a sudden powerful electrical current flowing through the wire inside him. He screamed.

Alastor normally liked pain, but he had his limits, and his insides were already decently abused. The current cut out and Alastor slumped, shaking like crazy and sniffling. He was yanked back by his hair and held upright just long enough for Valentino to sit on the couch in front of him before he was pinned to Valentino's lap. He peeked up at his captor and whimpered, leaning forward to gently lap at his cock. Valentino corded his fingers through Alastor's hair and sighed contently

"That's it," He praised.

Alastor shuddered, basking in the positive attention before crying out when the current started up again. Valentino hissed slightly and glared at Vox

"Ow," He grumbled "I can feel that through him."

The current stopped and Alastor slumped, burying his head in Valentino's lap, body trembling as he forced himself not to sob.

"You wanted to sit there. Not my problem if you get a little shock," Vox spat.

Valentino scowled but otherwise didn't retort, just continued playing with Alastor's hair. He perked up and glanced down when he heard Alastor mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Please stop," Alastor whimpered, trying to inch his hips away from the wire nestled inside him.

Valentino grinned

"Listen to that Voxxy, you've got him begging already. Damn, that angel really fucked you up, huh?" He taunted.

Alastor sniffled and peeked up at Valentino, smile a sad shadow of what it used to be, but still there

"I'll be good, I promise."

Valentino ruffled his hair

"Cut him some slack, Vox. I think he's learned his lesson."

Vox huffed but retracted the wire anyway

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one he bit," He scoffed.

Valentino's grin grew

"If  _ I  _ were the one he bit, he'd be getting a lot worse than a little electro therapy," He snarled.

Alastor swallowed thickly before pulling away to shift over to Vox and nuzzle his cock through his pants, wrapping his arms around his hips to he couldn't flinch away. He mouthed at where he assumed the head was and peeked up at Vox

"I'm sorry." He just wanted to get out of this in one piece, so he could rip them to pieces later.

Vox reached down and pulled his cock out of his pants before grabbing Alastor by the ears and thrusting into his mouth. Alastor tensed and gagged when the head hit the back of his throat, but Vox didn't stop. He fucked Alastor's throat with reckless abandon, not really caring about whether or not he was hurting him. Alastor didn't fight back.

Not even when Valentino yanked his hips farther back and thrusted into him dry. Not when Vox pushed his head down as far as it could go and held it there. Not even when the lack of air started to make Alastor feel light headed. He didn't fight back. Now, he knew better than to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is 100% done with being treated like a piece of meat.


	13. An Angel's touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a panic attack and does something he regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We delve a little deeper into just how badly the angel fucked Alastor up in this chapter.

After 'breaking him in' as Valentino called it, Alastor was sort of just left alone in the room. Which he didn't completely mind, he was honestly just happy to be away from Valentino and Vox.

He could hear talking outside the room now, which steadily became bickering that ended with the sound of someone being struck and knocked to the ground

"Don't fucking talk back to me! Just do as you're told!" Valentino snapped.

Alastor tilted his head and stood, making his way for the door. He gasped when he hit the end of the chain, maybe a foot or so away from freedom, and huffed.

"Sorry Val," someone muttered, just barely audible through the door 

Alastor leaned closer to hear.

"Why do you make me do that, Angie?" Valentino drawled.

Alastor huffed and moved away from the door, opting instead to flop down on the couch and stare at the ceiling. His side was throbbing and Alastor was sure his bandages needed to be changed. Should he inform someone of that?

"Valentino!?" He called.

It only took a moment before Valentino responded to Alastor's beckoning and entered the room

"What?" He spat, clearly in a foul mood.

Alastor pursed his lips together, well that wasn't good. He didn't exactly want to deal with Valentino in a bitchy mood, but he'd called him now, so he couldn't exactly send him away with nothing. That'd just tick him off more.

"So sorry to trouble you but… Do you have medical supplies? My bandages need to be changed," He asked softly.

Valentino's eyes dropped to the dressing covering Alastor's wounds

"Daily?" He huffed.

Alastor nodded

"Yes, dear," He cooed "It's an open wound under all this gauze."

Hopefully, after a few days of this, Valentino would decide Alastor and his angel wounds were more trouble than they were worth, and he'd let Alastor return to Husk… Assuming Husk was still alive. Alastor hoped he was still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if Husk had been killed.

Alastor flinched away when Valentino approached, afraid he'd somehow done something wrong. But Valentino just knelt down in front of him and removed his bandages to get a look at the injury. He chuckled at the sight of it

"You weren't kidding. Looks like a wild animal got at you," He teased, digging his thumb into the edge of it.

Alastor's eyes widened and he froze, completely rigid. 

_ It wasn't like it had been the first time Alastor had decided to get some killing done during an extermination. He knew how to avoid the angel's, and keep out of sight.  _

_ A single misstep and he was pinned against a wall in a back alley with a blade to his throat. Though his smile did not falter, Alastor had the means to take down an angel, he'd just rather not, and deal with the consequences. But that didn't mean he'd roll over for this thing. _

_ Alastor stared into its many eyes, not really sure which ones to look at. This one had four wings. A Throne. Well… That was a little more than he'd like to deal with. A holy screeching that put the wails of the damned to shame broke out, and Alastor was forced to cover his ears, dropping his mic. Why must angels speak when they're killing? _

_ "Don't talk, if you're going to kill me, just do it!" Alastor snapped, black tendrils forming out of his shadow and whipping at the angel, who easily dodged them. _

_ " _ **_Y̴e̷s̴.̶ ̷O̷f̴ ̷c̶o̶u̷r̶s̸e̶.̸ ̶A̷ ̸l̵o̸w̸l̶y̸ ̶d̸e̷m̵o̴n̴ ̷l̸i̷k̴e̷ ̵y̵o̸u̸r̶s̴e̸l̸f̶ ̵w̵o̸u̴l̵d̸n̴ '̸t̸ ̴b̵e̴ ̷a̷b̶l̵e̷ ̵t̸o̷ ̶u̵n̴d̷e̷r̷s̷t̵a̴n̶d̸ ̴m̷y̶ ̷n̵a̶t̷u̸r̶a̸l̶ ̷t̵o̷n̷g̶u̸e̸.̶_ ** _ " The angel hissed, lowering its blade slightly. _

_ It was a strange voice. Glitchy and delayed, as though it were being translated in real time. Alastor wasn't feeling up to a conversation. He moved to flee and gasped when the blade pierced his shoulder and dug into the wall behind him _

_ " _ **_A̴n̴d̷ ̴j̴u̵s̸t̷ ̵w̷h̶e̸r̶e̸ ̸d̶o̸ ̷y̷o̴u̷ ̸t̷h̵i̸n̷k̴ ̵y̸o̶u̸ '̶r̵e̴ ̸g̴o̴i̸n̷g̷?̷ ̴I̶'̸m̵ ̷n̵o̸t̸ ̶d̵o̵n̷e̸ ̴w̶i̵t̴h̴ ̵y̷o̸u̴ ̷y̴e̵t̴,̷ ̷a̵n̷d̷ ̴I̶ ̴w̴o̶n̴ '̴t̷ ̸b̵e̵ ̸f̸o̷r̶ ̷a̴ ̸w̵h̶i̸l̵e̷.̵ ̴D̶o̷w̸n̷ ̷h̸e̴r̵e̷ ̵i̵s̷ ̴t̴h̶e̷ ̶o̷n̴l̶y̶ ̴p̶l̶a̸c̸e̴ ̶G̸o̶d̴ ̷d̷o̶e̶s̷ ̷n̵o̶t̶ ̷h̸a̸v̸e̴ ̶e̴y̵e̴s̸,̴ ̸a̶n̴d̵ ̵I̴ ̸i̶n̶t̸e̴n̷d̸ ̶t̷o̶ ̷m̷a̴k̴e̶ ̸u̵s̵e̷ ̷o̸f̷ ̷t̷h̴a̷t̵,_ ** _ " The angel said, voice horribly monotone before a cruel, sadistic smile split its features. _

_ Alastor swallowed thickly, he never thought he'd see a look like that on something supposedly so holy. He figured this thing wanted to get a little torturing done, but Alastor had been in hell long enough that he was sure there wasn't anything an angel could do to him that hadn't already been done in some form or another. _

_ But then, the angels hands were on his head and he could feel it digging through his mind and memories. This life and his past. _

_ " _ **_M̶y̴ ̴n̶a̶m̴e̶ ̸i̸s̴ Ahkazriel, ̸s̵o̴ ̴y̷o̶u̷ ̵k̶n̶o̴w̷.̵ ̴J̶u̸s̵t̵ ̴s̷o̷ ̷y̵o̵u̷ ̴h̸a̷v̶e̶ ̴s̵o̶m̴e̵t̸h̴i̶n̵g̴ ̵t̸o̷ ̶s̴c̷r̶e̸a̸m̸.̶_ ** _ " _

Alastor was brought back to reality by Valentino backhanding him. His eyes darted around the room in confusion, how had he gotten into the corner? He reached up to rub his cheek where Valentino had hit and flinched when he felt wet. Was he crying? Valentino's face and arms were all clawed up, so Alastor assumed he'd lashed out

"If  _ this  _ is your way of getting on my good side, I'm a little concerned!" Valentino spat, gesturing to his injuries.

Alastor hiccuped softly and wiped his eyes, he wanted to explain himself, but he had a feeling it wouldn't really make a difference. Still, he figured it was worth a shot

"I-I'm sorry… You j-just touched it and I panicked," He stammered, that was the boiled down version anyway.

Valentino scoffed and stood before leaving the room, slamming the door behind his as he went. Alastor flinched, his wound was uncovered now, and that concerned him greatly, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Vox entered the room a few hours later with a first aid kit, looking royally pissed off. Alastor hadn't moved from his spot in the corner. Vox put the kit down on the end table beside the couch and approached Alastor, who immediately scurried away. Vox cursed and quickly grabbed Alastor by the ankle

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He grumbled, dragging Alastor closer to him as he sat on the couch "You want that thing bandaged or not?"

Alastor tried to pull his leg out of Vox's grip

"I can do it myself, I don't need your help!" He huffed.

He honestly probably did, but he was afraid he'd react the same way he had with Valentino if Vox touched too close to the wound. Vox just ignored him and pulled Alastor up into his lap, pinning him there

"Stop squirming," He grumbled, clearly not thrilled with having to do this.

Alastor begrudgingly did as he was told and lifted his arms slightly to give Vox room to work

"Try not to touch it, or I'll attack you." He may as well warn him.

Vox nodded before grabbing Alastor's face and forcing them to lock eyes before he switched his screen to the news

"Just focus on that," He grumbled before his voice cut out.

Alastor blinked in confusion before grabbing at the edges of Vox's screen

"Show me Husker, I know you can," He pleaded.

Vox froze for a moment before he got right back to bandaging Alastor wounds, text popping up at the bottom of his screen so his voice wouldn't interrupt the news' audio.

-Valentino says I'm not allowed to. 

-Sorry.

Alastor's ears drooped slightly

"Oh… Okay. Thank you anyway," He mumbled dejectedly "Do you at least know if he's alive or not?"

-I'm not allowed to say. Stop asking me questions and watch the fucking news.

Alastor bit his lip and went quiet, forcing himself to focus on the screen so he didn't have to pay attention to Vox's hands on his body. He found it a little strange that Vox was just doing whatever Valentino told him to, it wasn't like he worked for Valentino, or was inherently weaker than him. Maybe it was just that he didn't want to argue with the bitchy cockroach.

The screen flickered back to Vox's face

"All good," He drawled, but didn't shoo Alastor off his lap.

Instead, Vox wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist, one hand dropping to caress his tail

"You should ride me," He purred.

Alastor just rolled his eyes, was that all these two  _ ever  _ thought about? He gasped when Vox lowered his hand slipped two fingers inside him. Vox snickered

"So warm and tight," He cooed, slowly pumping his fingers in and out.

Alastor shuddered and covered his mouth, blushing deeply. Oh no, it felt  _ good _ . He didn't want to like it. Liking it made him feel disgusting. He tightly gripped Vox's jacket and buried his face in the crook of his neck, whimpering softly.

"C'mere," Vox hummed, using his free hand to reach down and release his cock "Sit on it."

Alastor lifted his head and crinkled his nose, standing on wobbly legs. Vox tugged his fingers free and draped his arms along the back off the couch. Alastor would  _ not  _ face him for this. He turned his back on Vox, looking over his shoulder at what he was doing, ligning Vox's cock up before sinking down on it. He gasped and covered his mouth. Vox immediately gripped his hips

"Good boy," He snickered.

Alastor dug his claws into Vox's thighs as he slowly bounced on his cock. His side was already aching

"V-Vox… My side," He whimpered, gripping his wound.

Vox squinted one eye before lifting Alastor and lying him down on the couch on his back

"Right. That's probably sore, huh?" He chuckled, hooking Alastor's legs over his shoulders and thrusting back inside.

Alastor arched and sobbed softly

"Please…" He begged, although he wasn't sure what he was begging for.

Vox slowly thrusted in and out of him, groaning softly at the feeling

"Fucking christ," He groaned "It should be a crime for you to keep this perfect little hole off the market."

Alastor shuddered at that comment

"Oh, don't say such lewd things," He huffed before moaning when Vox's ground directly against his prostate.

Vox toyed with Alastor's nipples as he picked up the pace of his thrusts

"Think I could make you cum?" He purred, wrapping a hand around Alastor's shaft and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Alastor let his head fall to the side and moaned

"N-No, please," He whimpered, he didn't want to cum for something so horrible. Not again.

Vox snickered and teased the tip with his thumb as he angled his thrusts to hit Alastor's prostate

"C'mon, cum for me. Let me hear how you sound when you cum," He purred, grinding against Alastor's sweet spot, making him arch and sob.

"Please, Vox, n-no," He pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes, struggling to hold his smile.

He was at his breaking point, he'd rather die than suffer any more humiliation. Vox tangled a hand in Alastor's hair and locked eyes with him

"God… Do you even know how fucking gorgeous you are?" He hissed "I've wanted to get my hands on this sweet little body of yours for decades."

Alastor averted his gaze and sniffled softly. He bit his lip to stifle a moan when Vox squeezed the head of his cock. His body was desperate for release, but the thought alone of having an orgasm for another rapist made bile rise in the back of Alastor's throat. Vox was still talking, blathering on about Alastor's supposed beauty, but Alastor couldn't bring himself to listen. Those sweet words brought nothing but fear and humiliation. He could hear the angel's voice… Ahkazriel's voice, echoing in the back of his head.

" **_Y̷o̸u̷r̸ ̷b̸l̶a̶c̸k̸e̶n̴e̸d̸ ̴s̶o̸u̶l̴ ̸b̸e̴g̸e̴t̸s̴ ̵s̴i̵n̴.̵ ̸L̷e̸a̶d̸s̶ ̸o̴t̸h̶e̸r̵s̵ ̷i̵n̷t̴o̷ ̸t̸e̴m̵p̸t̷a̶t̵i̵o̴n̸.̴ ̴A̴l̴l̴ ̵t̶h̷e̴ ̶f̴i̷l̵t̶h̷ ̸a̴n̷d̷ ̶s̴i̵n̶ ̸t̶h̸a̴t̷ ̵h̵a̴p̶p̸e̴n̵s̷ ̵a̶r̷o̸u̸n̸d̷ ̷y̵o̴u̴ ̷ ̶h̵a̸p̶p̷e̶n̷s̴ ̵b̴e̷c̴a̴u̷s̴e̸ ̵y̶o̶u̵ ̵a̶r̴e̶ ̴a̵r̴o̵u̷n̸d̸.̵ ̸I̷t̶'̴s̵ ̷y̶o̸u̴r̵ ̶f̴a̶u̶l̸t̵.̷ ̴T̴h̸i̷s̶ ̸i̵s̴ ̸y̵o̶u̷r̶ ̷f̵a̵u̴l̶t̴.̷_ ** "

Alastor whimpered pathetically as Vox forced him to cum. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Alastor fell completely limp.

" **_̴T̴h̸i̷s̶ ̸i̵s̴ ̸y̵o̶u̷r̶ ̷f̵a̵u̴l̶t̴.̷_ ** "

Vox groaned as he pressed in as deep as he could go and came. Alastor twitched slightly at the unpleasant feeling, but otherwise didn't react much. He felt used and disgusting, but knew in his heart it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahkazriel is a Throne and he's also an ass. Also, he will be referred to primarily as 'it' throughout the fic, because the demons in Hell don't really see the angels as people, they're just monsters.


	14. Make Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes his first move and finds comfort in the only option he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annezin makes a brief appearance in this chapter.

Valentino sent someone to check on Alastor once a day for a while, but otherwise didn't do much. Eventually it boiled down to just Vox, because Alastor wouldn't tolerate anybody else manhandling him. And although his displays of aggression didn't spook Vox or Valentino, they did have any lesser demons hightailing it away from him as quickly as they could. Seemed like they didn't know he was so weak, and those displays were just that, displays. Smoke and mirrors. He still had his teeth and claws, and limited telekinesis, but that was really all he had on the offensive. He was even more pathetic when it came to defense. He had  _ nothing  _ to defend himself with if he couldn't fight back.

He'd been naked for far too long and he was beginning to feel like a wild animal. With all his alone time though, he was able to learn that he could still manipulate shadows to some degree, but it took a lot out of him. He needed more blood.

The door opened and Alastor perked up slightly when a demon walked in. No, not just some demon. It was Annezin, the bitch who'd gotten him kidnapped in the first place. He needed blood. Annezin approached him with the first-aid kit and knelt down in front of him. Well close enough to be grabbed.  _ Big  _ mistake.

Changing the bandages on his own did prove to be a bit of a challenge, but he was in significantly less pain. The wound in his shoulder completely healed, and the hole in his side finally scabbed over. He was full, and content. And  _ buzzing  _ with demonic energy. He had to be careful not to blow it all too soon, lest he hurt himself more than he already was. He pushed Annezin's body away with his foot and crinkled his nose, he'd probably get in a  _ lot  _ of trouble for this, but it would be worth it.

He wondered how long until somebody noticed she was gone. He got his answer pretty quickly when the door slammed open and Vox stormed into the room, quickly grabbing a handful of Alastor's hair and dragging him to the couch

"You little bitch!" He snapped.

Alastor scrambled to get some kind of footing, the floor in the room wasn't exactly soft so being dragged was a bit painful. Vox pinned him over the side of the couch and whipped him. Hard. Alastor dug his claws into the couch but didn't fight back. He knew better. He just took his punishment, a hundred lashes, and then cowered in the corner while Vox dragged Annezin's corpse away.

Alastor sniffled softly, trembling from the pain, his back raw and bloodied. He should've figured Vox would know, he and Annezin were deal-bound. He wiped his eyes and lied down on the ground, still buzzing from Annezin's blood, he knew he'd heal faster if he got some rest.

He received quite the rude awakening a few hours later when he was kicked in the ribs. He groaned and coughed before looking up at Valentino, who looked less than thrilled

"You must be feeling pretty good about yourself right now," He sneered "After pulling a stunt like that."

Alastor pushed himself into a seated position with shaky arms and batted his eyelashes up at Valentino 

"I was hungry," He stated.

Valentino knelt down and Alastor flinched away, causing his assailant to smirk

"Aw, you scared?" Valentino mocked while cording his fingers through Alastor's hair "Poor baby."

Alastor was just  _ barely  _ able to keep his composure. He didn't take kindly to mocking. He also didn't take kindly to being petted like a dog, but that was an issue for another time. For right now, he'd take any touch that didn't hurt or humiliate him. The petting felt nice, so he'd allow it.

"You got off easy. Vox is royally pissed about Annie," Valentino informed "You're lucky."

Funny, Alastor didn't  _ feel  _ lucky, or like he'd gotten off easy. But, he wasn't going to argue and get himself in more trouble. He was smarter than that. He leaned into Valentino's gentle petting and batted his eyes at him again, to which Valentino tilted his head a bit and smirked

"Well aren't we precious?" He purred.

Alastor winced slightly, that had  _ not  _ been the intended effect. He'd just wanted Valentino to keep petting him, being gentle with him, not fuck him. He missed Husk, and his gentle worrying, and the gruffness he always apologized for. He quickly reached up to wipe his eyes when he felt tears begin to well up. 

Valentino ran a hand down Alastor's side and roughly grabbed the wound on his side, making Alastor buckle and sob softly as pain flared up and memories of Ahkazriel flickered to life around him.

_ He hadn't taken having his mind violated lying down. Alastor had immediately started to fight back when this angel, Ahkazriel, had the audacity to dig through his memories. But it was short lived, it pinned him hard against the wall with its wings, their mere touch burned his skin, and not in the fun way. _

_ "No! Release me! Get out of my head!" He shrieked, kicking and flailing as best he could. _

_ Ahkazriel brought one hand down to cover Alastor's mouth _

_ " _ **_Q̶u̴i̴e̵t̴,̸ ̵s̸i̵n̶n̸e̸r̸.̷_ ** _ " Ahkazriel said in its awful, glitchy voice, completely void of emotion " _ **_I̸n̸ ̸o̸r̵d̶e̷r̷ ̴t̸o̷ ̴a̶d̶e̵q̶u̷a̵t̷e̶l̷y̸ ̴t̶o̶r̸m̴e̶n̴t̸ ̴m̵y̵ ̸p̶r̵e̷y̸,̵ ̶I̸ ̸m̶u̵s̵t̴ ̵l̵e̸a̴r̸n̵ ̶a̴l̸l̶ ̵I̸ ̴c̶a̸n̶ ̶a̴b̴o̸u̶t̷ ̸i̴t̶.̷_ ** _ " _

_ Alastor whimpered softly, desperately trying to summon something,  _ **_anything_ ** _. But he couldn't access his demonic energy while Ahkazriel's wings were touching him. He was pitiful and powerless as a human again. He  _ **_hated_ ** _ it. _

_ " _ **_O̷h̵.̴.̸.̶ ̸M̸y̷,̵ ̶m̸y̷.̷ ̶I̵t̴ ̶w̵o̶u̶l̷d̵ ̵s̷e̸e̵m̵ ̴y̵o̸u̴r̷ ̴p̵a̷t̸e̷r̶n̵a̷l̷ ̷f̷i̷g̴u̶r̸e̷ ̷h̵a̸d̴ ̵q̶u̷i̷t̵e̴.̴.̸.̴ ̸U̸n̸u̴s̶u̴a̴l̷ ̵n̷e̴e̴d̴s̶.̸_ ** _ " _

_ Alastor's struggling stopped dead and he paled, tears welling up in his eyes. No, please, he didn't want to think about that! Ahkazriel's many eyes roamed over Alastor's body in vague disinterest _

_ " _ **_A̵ ̴v̶i̷r̵g̴i̵n̶?̷ ̶I̷n̶ ̸H̷e̸l̵l̷?̵ ̷H̸o̸w̶.̴.̷.̶ ̸P̵e̸c̶u̶l̶i̶a̶r̵.̷ ̴O̵h̸ ̴I̴ ̷s̴e̴e̷.̸.̴.̶ ̴L̴u̸s̶t̷ ̵d̵o̷e̶s̵n̶'̷t̸ ̷a̶p̵p̸e̶a̷l̴ ̵t̵o̵ ̸y̴o̶u̸,̷_ ** _ " Ahkazriel commented, a small amount of curiosity worming its way into his tone before that terrifying, sadistic grin split his features again " _ **_I̶ ̶h̴a̷v̷e̵ ̷a̷ ̷g̴r̵e̷a̸t̶ ̶i̸d̵e̵a̵.̸ ̷T̷h̷e̵ ̶p̵e̵r̵f̴e̴c̷t̶ ̶t̶o̶r̸t̴u̸r̷e̷ ̷f̷o̶r̴ ̶y̵o̸u̴.̷_ ** _ " _

A slap across his face brought him abruptly back to reality. But this time, Valentino wasn't clawed to rat shit. He did look incredibly put off though

"Quit blubbering, I'm not gonna do anything!" He snapped "Christ…"

Alastor blinked in confusion, unable to get ahold of his trembling. He knew he had likely started sobbing, it wouldn't be the first time. It was just the first time someone caught him. Husk gave him more than enough alone time to have panic attacks without an audience, but they had happened because Alastor had accidentally brushed his injury too hard and triggered himself. This was different. Valentino seemed to be intentionally trying to trigger a panic attack in Alastor. Maybe they amused him, since he seemed to allow them to go one for a decent amount of time before snapping him out of it.

"V-Valentino," He whimpered, clinging to him desperately and burying his face in his fluffy coat collar.

He couldn't stop himself, regardless of how much he hated it. He'd take any demon over that angel, any day. There was nothing that Valentino or anyone in Hell could do to compare to what Ahkazriel had done to him. The tortures in Hell were a sad joke in comparison. 

Valentino just froze for a moment, clearly in shock that Alastor was  _ hugging  _ him

"Man… That angel really did a number on you, huh?" He commented while loosely draping an arm around Alastor in a sad excuse of returning the hug.

It wasn't what Alastor needed. He needed to be  _ squeezed _ . So hard he couldn't breathe and then just a little harder. He needed to be grounded, reminded that the angel was gone and couldn't hurt him anymore. But the only person who would be willing to give him that was likely dead, so Alastor would just have to make do with what he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you now, Ahkazriel's tortures are super fucked up.


	15. It's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against his better judgement, Alastor makes a deal he can't afford to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to remind everyone to please read through the tags on this fic before going forward. This chapter is fairly tame, but the one after this one is pretty graphic.

It wasn't about the closeness. It would never be about the closeness. It was entirely about the reminder, that this was  _ real  _ and not a trick. That he wasn't still in Ahkazriel's clutches, being tormented in ways he could barely articulate. Alastor was curled up in Valentino's lap, sort of dozing as he argued with someone over the phone. He didn't care, he just needed a reminder. He could  _ feel  _ his mental state worsening. 

There were minor inconsistencies to his current situation. The uncertainty of Husk's fate was the big one. Demons in Hell could only be killed by Angelic weaponry, or an angel directly, so one would think that meant Husk would be alive. But Alastor didn't have enough information to make that decision definitively. He didn't know what kind of weapons Valentino had in his arsenal, but, as an Overlord, it was likely he'd gotten ahold of an angel weapon. Which was the entire reason Alastor was so unsure.

He flinched slightly when Valentino wrapped an arm around him and started petting his hair

"Fucking idiots," He grumbled to himself after hanging up the phone.

Alastor tilted his head up to nuzzle under Valentino's chin in an attempt to soothe his nerves. He honestly just didn't want whatever was wrong to be taken out on him. He didn't  _ really  _ care about Valentino's mood. The nuzzling didn't receive much of a response. 

"You know, I could use a little stress relief," Valve purred, moving his hand to pet Alastor's ears.

Alastor crinkled his nose and bared his teeth, if he had to pick one part of him that was off limits, it was his ears. He shook his head to get Valentino's hand off him before ducking down to avoid being hit. But Valentino didn't hit him, he just chuckled and moved back to petting his hair. Alastor was getting sick of Valentino's hot and cold attitude. He was so sweet and gentle and loving one moment, and an absolute nightmare the next. The guy  _ had  _ to be bi polar or something, and Alastor hated it. It made Valentino incredibly unpredictable, which was incredibly dangerous for Alastor in his weakened state.

"Stress relief?" Alastor questioned, he had a feeling he knew what Valentino meant, but he wasn't going to initiate anything without confirmation.

Just because he'd more or less accepted his situation, didn't mean he had to make it easy. Valentino twirled a lock of Alastor's hair around a finger

"You're soft," He commented, choosing not to engage with Alastor's question.

Alastor sighed softly and relaxed a bit, eyes hooding. He was a bit tired, the high from Annezin's blood having long since worn off. He had better control over his remaining abilities now, and his shadow play no longer completely exhausted him, but it still wasn't enough to even hope to stand up to Valentino. His eyes felt heavy… Would it be a terrible idea to sleep in Valentino's lap? Probably, but his body was betraying his better judgement.

He woke in a small panic and nearly fell on the floor, frantically looking around in confusion.

"Chill, Bambi," Vox teased.

Alastor tilted his head, one ear drooping slightly. This was  _ not  _ the lap he fell asleep in.

"Vox?" He questioned "Where is Valentino?"

Vox shrugged and adjusted Alastor's position a bit

"I dunno. Doing pimp things? I don't keep tabs on him," He scoffed.

Alastor lowered his gaze a bit

"Why am I… In your lap?" That was what was confusing him the most, it seemed as though they'd… Traded?

"Val didn't want you to wake up and get bitchy." It wasn't really much of an explanation. 

"...How long was I asleep?" Alastor decided to ask, since Vox clearly intended to be vague.

Vox shrugged again

"Two maybe three hours? I dunno, you were asleep when I got here. Val didn't exactly tell me how long you'd been out before that," He drawled "Just told me to keep you company and then left."

Alastor frowned, they'd actually let him sleep for three hours? Why? It was so bizarre. They were both being far too friendly and it was giving Alastor the creeps. He didn't bother questioning it though, Vox probably wasn't going to answer anyway.

"You content where you are, or did you want to get up?" He asked.

Alastor looked down at where he was still curled up and hummed in thought. Honestly? He was pretty content. Still, it was weird how considerate they were being. There  _ had  _ to be an ulterior motive.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Fuck it, he had to know.

Vox pursed his lips together but didn't respond. Alastor narrowed his eyes a bit before realization hit him. They didn't know how much power he'd regained from feeding on Annezin, so they were trying to get on his good side a bit, until they could determine what they were up against. It was the only thing that made sense. It would also explain why he was just sort of being juggled between two Overlords, the only demons with a hope to be able to handle him.

"You can tell me, dear," He cooed, reaching up to rub Vox's shoulders reassuringly. 

Vox snarled at him slightly

"Don't gimme that shit. You hate me, I hate you. Don't act all chummy. You know  _ exactly  _ why we're doing this," He spat, but didn't stop Alastor from touching him.

Alastor chuckled softly and kissed Vox's screen, where he assumed the cheek would be if it was a normal head. Vox shook his screen slightly, being mindful not to smack Alastor in the head with it, and huffed

"You know how much it pisses me off that you're adorable?" He grumbled.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow but didn't remark. He just continued rubbing Vox's shoulders

"I have a request?" He hummed, running his hands down Vox's chest in a way he hoped was seductive.

Vox cocked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah?" He huffed apprehensively. 

Alastor popped the buttons of Vox's jacket open

"I'll do whatever you want, with as much gusto as you'd like, if you do something for me in return," He purred.

Vox smirked and leaned back, just letting Alastor strip him

"Yeah? What do you want?" He snickered, already hard.

Alastor dropped a hand to rub the bulge in Vox's pants, pulling a groan from him

"Please, show me Husk," He pleaded while pressing little kisses to Vox's neck.

Vox dug his claws into the couch and cursed

"C'mon Al, you know I can't do that," He groaned.

Alastor immediately halted all action and stood

"Fine," He huffed, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

Vox snarled softly, dick visibly twitching in his pants

"You little fucking tease," He growled menacingly. 

Alastor narrowed his eyes at Vox but otherwise didn't respond. He knew that Vox would likely just take what he wanted, but if his praises from last time were any indication, he wanted Alastor to submit to him willingly, so even if he did force it, that wasn't what he was looking for.

"You want me to give in to you, willingly submit to you," Alastor stated when Vox made a move to approach, which immediately halted him "I'm willing to do that. But not for free. I know what you want, and you know what I want."

Vox clenched his fists and snarled more violently this time. He didn't like when Alastor was right.

"I…  _ Can't _ tell you," He grumbled through gritted teeth " _ Anything  _ else."

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"Anything?" He chuckled.

Vox nodded eagerly, crawling closer to Alastor and stroking his thigh

"Yeah," He purred "Name your price, babe."

Alastor bit his lip, Vox had to know what he'd ask for

"Give me your blood."

Vox froze for a moment before he smirked

"How  _ intimate _ ," He hummed while running his hand farther up Alastor's thigh.

Alastor crinkled his nose

"You and I both know it's not like that," He scoffed.

Vox shrugged

"Fine. After I fuck you," He agreed.

Alastor pursed his lips together

"Not likely. I'm not going on just your word," He huffed, slapping Vox's hand and making him recoil in pain.

Vox's expression dropped a bit

"Should've guessed you wouldn't be that stupid," He grumbled "Fine. It's a deal then."

He extended a hand, static crackling from his power. Alastor was hesitant, but… He took Vox's hand despite his better judgement. 

"It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hot & Cold by Katy Perry plays softly in the distance every time Valentino is in the room.*
> 
> Alastor 100% does NOT want to be making a deal with Vox, but he also knows he doesn't have very many other options.


	16. Bad Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor attempts to make good on his deal, but has trouble keeping calm enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go more into detail into Ahkazriel's torture in this chapter.

Of course Alastor had known he hadn't been specific enough, but he was asking for far more than he was giving, and he wasn't exactly in a position to argue, lest he completely lose out on the opportunity. Overlord blood would give him his strength back. In full. And now he  _ knew  _ he'd get it, eventually. Vox was deal-bound, he  _ couldn't  _ back out. He could stall, sure, but he'd have to pay up eventually. 

For right now, as he could dwell on the details of their deal later, he was just happy being out of the room he'd been locked in for… Almost a week now. He sat down on the bed and bounced a bit, feeling genuinely giddy. Vox sat down next to him

"Yeah, been a little while since you've been on a bed, huh?" He chuckled while wrapping his arms around Alastor's waist.

Alastor cringed under Vox's touch a bit before forcing himself to relax. He didn't want this,  _ obviously  _ he didn't want this, but he'd made a deal, so he couldn't back out now. 

"Continue what you were doing before. When you first asked for a favour," Vox purred, pulling Alastor into his lap.

Alastor swallowed thickly and started nibbling on Vox's neck again while pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Vox let out a ragged breath and grabbed Alastor's butt, giving it a hard squeeze. Alastor arched into the touch a bit and whimpered before moving his shaky hands to Vox's waistcoat and awkwardly unbuttoned it

"Y-You have too many layers," He stammered. 

He flinched when Vox's hands ran up his back

"Shh, shh, easy," Vox soothed "You're fine."

Alastor relaxed somewhat and he gripped Vox's shoulders

"I just… I need a moment," He mumbled.

Vox just continued to rub his back and hush him gently. It was weird, but helpful. Alastor took a deep, shaky breath before getting back to the buttons. Vox gently grabbed Alastor's hands

"Take a minute. It's okay. Just relax for a sec, take your time," He soothed.

Alastor blushed deeply, smile turning almost bashful. It was very strange, but it felt like he was with Husk again. He didn't want the blood… Well, he did. But it still wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He needed to know if Husk had been erased or not. He could do that with the blood. He could rip Valentino to pieces if Husk had been erased with the blood.

"Thank you, I'm okay now," Alastor assured and kissed Vox's 'cheek' again.

Vox actually closed one eye as if that mattered at all, the background colour of his face turning pink. It took a moment for Alastor to realize he was blushing.

"Alright, enough of that crap," He grumbled.

Alastor chuckled and got back to stripping Vox of his waistcoat 

"I meant what I said. You have too many layers," He huffed.

Vox just snickered

"Eager to get at the goods, huh?" He teased.

Alastor huffed and grabbed at the edges of Vox's screen

"Where's the mute button?" He drawled.

Vox laughed and wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist

"There ain't one, babe. You're stuck with me."

Alastor's grin broadened slightly. The banter reminded him of Husk as well. Maybe that was how this could be bearable, if he just pretended to be with Husk. Vox's sudden shift in attitude, now that Alastor was willing, certainly made it easy.

He tugged Vox's bowtie loose and started unbuttoning his shirt. Vox tightened his grip around Alastor's waist

"You're a tease," He purred "Taking so fucking long."

Alastor chuckled softly

"Stop distracting me and it won't take so long."

Vox huffed and grabbed Alastor's butt again, slipping a finger between his cheeks to tease his hole

"If you don't mind, I'd like to use lube this time," He hummed.

Alastor shuddered

"Yes. Please," He whimpered.

Vox snickered and leaned forward, bumping Alastor on the head with his screen slightly

"Sorry," He chuckled sheepishly while pulling open the drawer in the side table to grab a bottle of lube.

Alastor reached up to rub his head

"You're clunky and awkward," He scolded lightly before getting back to the buttons.

Vox spread the lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one into Alastor, who went rigid and whimpered

"Mmm, your claws are a little unforgiving," He informed, it wasn't the worst thing in the world, the sharpness had just startled him a bit.

"Are you going to complain about everything?" Vox drawled.

Alastor averted his gaze slightly

"I'm not complaining, I just thought you'd like to know."

Vox slowly pumped the finger in and out. Alastor went rigid when Vox pressed against his prostate.

_ Alastor weakly struggled against Ahkazriel's hold, having to force himself to keep up his smile, tears streaming down his cheeks _

_ "Please," He begged "Stop." _

_ Ahkazriel twisted a hand around the head of Alastor's cock, pumping the hilt of its dagger in and out of him, grinding the pommel against his prostate, causing him to moan desperately. Alastor pulled on the fabric binds coming from Ahkazriel's robes again _

_ "Please!" _

_ Ahkazriel chuckled sadistically _

_ " _ **_C̴a̸n̷ ̴y̴o̷u̸ ̷f̵e̴e̵l̴ ̶i̵t̶? His ̸a̴r̷o̶u̸s̴a̴l̷ ̵p̶u̴m̶p̷i̸n̶g̸ ̵i̴n̶ ̶a̸n̷d̷ ̶o̶u̶t̵ ̷o̵f̷ ̵y̴o̷u̷?̸_ ** _ " It purred. _

_ Alastor hiccuped and more tears fell as Ahkazriel forced his memories to come to life around him again. He slumped slightly and whimpered _

_ "D-Daddy… No. Stop..." _

"Al!" Vox's voice pulled Alastor back to reality "Are you okay?"

Alastor swallowed thickly and blinked, glancing down at where his hands were still frozen on the last button of Vox's shirt. He was trembling like mad and tears were pouring out of his eyes

"I… I'm sorry," He whimpered, feeling horribly ashamed.

Vox blinked and pulled his finger out to rub Alastor's back

"Just try to relax…" He muttered, likely getting irritated with Alastor's panicking. 

Alastor lowered his gaze in shame and muttered another small apology before forcing himself to undo that last button. He may not have been thrilled with his end of the deal, but that didn't mean he wanted to make a blubbering fool of himself. He forced his shaky body to slide off Vox's lap and kneel between his legs, leaning forward to rub his cheek against that bulge.

"You're shaking like a leaf…" Vox commented while running his fingers through Alastor's hair.

Alastor knew that, just like he also knew he was still crying, but he couldn't stop

"J-Just ignore it. I'll g-get ahold of myself in a moment," He stammered.

Vox nodded

"If you insist," He muttered.

Alastor undid Vox's pants and pulled his cock out, licking the head, humming softly at the taste. He took the head into his mouth and suckled softly, keeping his eyes locked with Vox's in an attempt to keep himself grounded. It wasn't Ahkazriel he was with, it wasn't… It was Vox. He was with Vox

"Talk to me," He pleaded, pulling off Vox's cock to speak "Remind me I'm with  _ you _ ."

Vox squinted one eye at him

"You want me to… Talk dirty to you?" He gaped.

That wasn't exactly what Alastor had had in mind, but it would do. He just needed to hear Vox's voice.

"Yes. Talk dirty to me."

A grin Alastor could only describe as pervy split Vox's features

"Alrighty then," He purred “Can’t you tell how horny you make me just by being you?”

Alastor's smile turned amused before he took Vox's cock back into his mouth. He was a  _ bit  _ curious to hear what Vox thought sounded sexy. He slowly took more into his mouth, gagging slightly when the head hit the back of his throat. Vox groaned and gently tugged on Alastor's hair

"You don’t even mean to torment me, do you?" He panted.

Alastor actually blushed a bit at that one. He took a bit more and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid choking. Vox cursed and thrusted up into his mouth a bit

"Do you even notice everyone checking you out?" He hissed "That perfect little body of yours… Fucking hell."

Alastor opened his eyes again and slowly pulled off

"Not really," He hummed breathlessly. 

Vox chuckled and shook his head

"You don't have to take it so literally," He teased.

Alastor averted his gaze and shrugged

"I don't know… I'm not particularly well-versed in this," He reminded.

Vox ruffled his hair

"It's fine, Al. You just do you," He soothed.

Alastor pressed into the touch and cooed under his breath before taking the head into his mouth and suckling gently. Vox sighed contently and ran his hand through Alastor's hair

"You look like a sexy little angel with your lips wrapped around me like this," He teased.

Alastor narrowed his eyes a bit and lightly scraped his teeth against Vox's cock, a warning. Vox winced and chuckled nervously

"Hey now, I haven't fully recovered from last time," He huffed.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow, he hadn't even broken skin last time. Vox rolled his eyes

" _ Emotionally.  _ Getting your dick bit is traumatic," He drawled, waving his hand flippantly. 

Alastor giggled softly and pulled off

"Oh, poor baby, let me kiss it better," He teased before kissing his way down the side of Vox's dick.

Vox dug his claws into the sheets and groaned

"Fuck! Keep that pretty mouth open for me," He ordered.

Alastor shuddered and obeyed, whimpered when Vox tangled both hands in his hair and thrusted into his mouth. He dug his claws into Vox's thighs, just focusing on keeping his gag reflex in check as Vox fucked his mouth. He could feel drool dripping off his chin and down his chest, it was a bit gross.

"Why can’t I have you like this all the time? You’re my new addiction," Vox groaned, yanking Alastor off to let him breathe.

Alastor gasped for breath and swallowed thickly

"C-Careful, darling. Too much of anything is a bad thing," He stammered.

Vox snickered and rubbed his dick against Alastor's lips

"Good thing I'm already in Hell then," He purred.

Alastor chuckled

"Fair enough."

Vox helped Alastor up before pulling him into his lap again

"Do you ever touch yourself?" He asked.

Alastor pursed his lips together. He had, but he didn't do it often

"Not very often, but occasionally," He admitted.

Vox grinned and ran his hands over Alastor's body before settling on his butt, squeezing and gently spanking it. Alastor shuddered and arched into the touch a bit. Vox used one hand to toy with Alastor's tail

"Show me how you touch yourself," He purred, cock twitching at the thought.

Alastor swallowed and blushed deeply

"W-Why?" He stammered.

Vox cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"Because it will turn me on, now…" He leaned back on his hands to get a better view "Give me a show."

Alastor averted his gaze and sat down a bit more in Vox's lap, reaching down to wrap a hand around his dick, shuddering a bit as he slowly jerked off. Vox kept his eyes trained on Alastor's ministrations, slowly jerking off himself

"You're body is so fucking perfect," He groaned.

Alastor wasn't sure how he felt about being watched, but he carried on anyway. He thought back to Husk's fantasy of him and bit his lip, mimicking what the fantasy-him had done. He tilted his head back and moaned, humping into his hand, really just letting himself enjoy it the way Husk imagined he would. He whimpered softly, squeezing the head.

"Look at you," Vox groaned "Fuck, I could watch this forever."

Alastor looked down at him and chuckled breathlessly 

"You really th-think I'm  _ that  _ attractive?" He asked.

Vox nodded eagerly and gripped Alastor's hips

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're gorgeous," He purred.

Alastor knitted his brows together and bit his lip

"Well aren't you sweet," He hummed.

Vox ran his hands up Alastor's sides, being mindful of his injury

"I want to kiss you so bad right now," He grumbled.

Alastor giggled and kissed Vox's screen over his lips, just a quick peck

"Sorry, dear, that's the best I can do," He cooed.

Vox huffed

"Oh, I know. It's infuriating," He scoffed.

Alastor hummed and rubbed Vox's shoulders

"More?" He asked softly. 

Vox nodded and sat up, pressing a finger into Alastor again

"You gonna be okay, or are you gonna freak out again?".

Alastor flinched and lowered his gaze

"I'll… I'll be okay," He assured.

He wasn't really sure though, it seemed like anything and everything could possibly trigger him. He hated not having control over his emotions, and he would do  _ anything  _ to get that stability back.

Vox slowly pumped his fingers in and out, keeping a keen eye on Alastor's reactions. It wasn't that he had inherent romantic feelings for Alastor, it was more for the bragging rights, that the Radio Demon willingly submitted to him. For a price, sure, but he could always just leave that part out. He carefully pressed his fingers against Alastor's prostate again and gritted his teeth when he went rigid and immediately started crying and begging incoherently 

"Damn," He cursed to himself before tugging his fingers free and gently tapping Alastor's cheek "Baby, c'mon, wake up."

His stomach dropped when Alastor didn't respond

"Al? Al!" He snapped shaking him a bit, Alastor still not responding "Don't make me hit you."

_ Alastor sobbed pathetically as, what was it? The sixth orgasm was forced from him. He slumped back against Ahkazriel's chest, not caring anymore how it burned _

_ "N-No more… Please," He hiccuped, no longer able to maintain his smile. _

_ " _ **_W̵h̷y̵ ̸w̷o̸u̷l̷d̷ ̸I̶ ̷s̴t̶o̷p̶?̴ ̴Y̵o̸u̶'̵r̴e̶ ̵i̴n̶ ̴H̶e̴l̸l̸ ̶a̷r̷e̸n̶'̸t̷ ̸y̸o̵u̴?̷ ̶T̸h̸i̵s̷ ̴i̸s̶n̸'̷t̴ ̷s̸u̷p̷p̵o̶s̶e̷d̸ ̵t̷o̴ ̶b̷e̸ ̴f̶u̴n̴.̴ ̵Y̴o̷u̶'̷r̷e̷ ̸s̸u̴p̴p̶o̷s̵e̵d̵ ̷t̶o̶ ̸s̵u̴f̶f̵e̶r̶,̵_ ** _ " Ahkazriel said. _

_ A sob caught in Alastor's throat followed by a weak moan when Ahkazriel started fucking him with the hilt of its dagger again, having long since abandoned touching his cock. It pressed its hand against Alastor's head and forced him to relive his memories again. His worst memory. One he'd buried deep down for decades, had even himself convinced it wasn't real. _

_ " _ **_C̵a̶n̵ ̷y̷o̸u̵ ̸f̷e̵e̷l̷ Him ̶i̸n̸s̵i̸d̷e̴ ̶y̶o̷u̶?̸ His ̵h̸a̵n̵d̵s̷ ̷o̴n̶ ̵y̵o̷u̵r̵ ̷b̸o̷d̷y̶?̶_ ** _ " Ahkazriel purred " _ **_M̶o̸a̶n̷ ̶f̷o̸r̷ ̸Him._ ** _ " _

_ Alastor couldn't refuse if he wanted to, like a puppet on Ahkazriel's strings _

_ "Daddy," He whimpered "Stop, it hurts!" _

_ He felt small… How old was he in this memory? He was certainly human, and that man above him, naked and sweaty, groaning and grunting as he thrusted away into the tiny body beneath him was certainly his father. Eight? Was he eight?  _

_ Ahkazriel's hand left his head and Alastor slumped, memory dissipating, leaving Hell in its wake. He flinched when Ahkazriel gripped his side and the hilt was pulled out. Alastor swallowed thickly before his breath hitched when something that  _ **_burned_ ** _ pressed against his entrance _

_ " _ **_Y̴o̸u̴ ̸k̵n̷o̸w̶,̸ ̵I̸'̵v̵e̴ ̷n̸e̷v̵e̵r̵ ̴u̴s̸e̸d̵ ̵t̴h̸i̵s̶ ̵p̸a̴r̸t̵ ̸o̶f̷ ̸m̶y̷s̴e̴l̸f̶.̴ ̵N̷e̴v̴e̸r̸ ̴h̸a̵d̶ ̸t̷h̸e̶ ̴n̴e̶e̵d̵,̶ ̶b̵u̴t̸ ̵I̶ ̵f̵e̸e̵l̴ ̴t̵h̴e̷ ̴r̴e̸a̸l̷ ̸t̶h̸i̵n̷g̸s̴ ̷m̴a̵y̵ ̴h̴e̶l̵p̶ ̵i̵m̸m̷e̷r̴s̶e̷ ̶y̷o̶u̸ ̷m̵o̶r̵e̸ ̴f̶u̴l̶l̵y̸,̵_ ** _ " Ahkazriel stated. _

_ The pain was so unbelievably intense when its cock pierced him that Alastor couldn't even bring himself to scream before he was thrusted back into that horrible memory again. _

Alastor gasped in confusion before his eyes darted around the room. He was alone, still on the bed, but Vox was gone. He sat up, barely able to with how bad he was shaking, and flinched when the door opened.

"I promise, we can return to this another time, but for right now, shut the fuck up!" Vox snapped to someone outside the room before slamming the door "Bitchy fucking cockroach."

He turned and halted

"Al… You okay?" He asked hesitantly. 

Alastor blinked in confusion before fully turning his face away from Vox. He was so terribly ashamed, to be seen that way by an enemy

"I… I still intend t-to make good on our deal," He assured softly.

The bed dipped where Vox sat down

"Yeah… I think your fucked up mind has different plans," He drawled "Don't worry about it. We'll get there."

Alastor leaned against Vox but said nothing. Vox didn't push him away, so Alastor supposed that was good enough for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahkazriel is a grade A douchebag.


	17. Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets caught in the middle of an argument between Vox and Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any flashbacks in this chapter.

Vox held Alastor that night. Didn't push him for more, just shared the bed and held him. It allowed Alastor a moment to calm down and regain his composure. It also gave him time to reground his reality. He was in Hell, with Vox, and he was more or less safe. 

By the time morning came, Vox had disappeared again, and Alastor wondered if that was going to become a pattern; him passing out in some capacity while Vox was there only to wake up with him gone.

It was the yelling that woke him up. Vox and Valentino were out in the hall, screaming at each other. Alastor sat up and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a bit tired. He stood and approached the door only to gasp when something tugged around his neck. He touched his collar before looking over his shoulder at the chain attached to the bed

"Seriously?" He scoffed to himself, giving the chain a frustrated jerk.

Where was he going to go in his current state? At least in the studio, Alastor only had two demons to worry about, since the lower demons didn't know he was weakened and therefore avoided him. Or they'd been ordered not to touch him, either way he was safer inside. He briefly wondered if they'd told Velvet about him. It didn't really matter, since his relationship with her was neither good nor bad, so she would likely be indifferent to his plight, he was just curious.

Alastor flinched and scurried to hide behind the bed when a body slammed against the door

"You think just because you help him out he's not gonna rip you to shreds the first chance he gets!? Come on, Voxxy, think!" Valentino snapped, voice muffled through the door.

"Get off me, I know what I'm doing!" Vox grumbled.

It went quiet for a moment and Alastor peeked out from behind the bed.

"You're setting yours-.. .. … …-lure, Vo-. …… ..-ng to get yourself ki-..." Valentino mumbled, Alastor struggling to hear.

"I'll be fine, Val," Vox drawled.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow before ducking out of sight when the door opened.

"Your chain leads me right to you, babe," Vox informed while closing the door behind him.

Alastor apprehensively came out of hiding

"You and Valentino bicker like an old, married couple," He mumbled, not completely sure if a comment like that would get him in trouble.

Vox certainly seemed put off by the comparison 

"Uhg… We do not  _ bicker _ !" He huffed in offense.

Alastor rolled his eyes

"Fine. Quarrel, squabble, spat. Take your pick," He teased.

Vox scoffed and crossed his arms

"You're lucky your little freak out yesterday freaked me out so bad, or I'd smack you right now," He grumbled.

Alastor patted the bed as he lied down

"Come here. You seem stressed," He purred, hoping that was sexy.

Vox cocked an eyebrow and smirked, immediately obeying the request and slipping into bed with Alastor, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Alastor cuddled up to his chest and hummed contently

"I think I'm better today, if you wanted to try again?" He suggested. 

Vox cringed a bit

"No. You take a day, it's super creepy when you freak out and it's a major turn off, I don't want to risk it happening again," He sneered.

Alastor flinched and his ears drooped, feeling more than a little insulted. It wasn't  _ his  _ fault… Alastor averted his gaze, but it was, wasn't it? He should've fought back harder, should've killed that angel as soon as it appeared in front of him, consequences be damned.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled dejectedly, hiding his face in Vox's neck.

Vox just patted his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him. He ran his hands over Alastor's back, cooing at him gently

"Chill," He soothed "You think I've never had a run-in with an angel?"

Alastor peeked up at him

"You've… Been injured by an angel?" He asked cautiously. 

Vox nodded and sat up, stripping his top half and turning his back on Alastor. There was a huge scar going down his back, likely from a blade of some kind

"Nearly got erased. Valentino gave me his blood… Guess that's why I think owe him," He muttered.

Alastor gently ran his hand down the scar

"Valentino never struck me as the type so willing to give up his blood," He admitted.

Vox shrugged

"I guess he thinks he's got nothing to hide, so he's fine using it as a means to an end. It's how he gets a  _ lot  _ of powerful demons under his thumb," He explained, squirming slightly under Alastor's touch, clearly uncomfortable with the scar being touched.

Alastor pulled his hand away

"Did it… Torture you?" He asked softly, starting to tremble a bit.

Vox turned to look at him and frowned

"Not really… I'm guessing the one that attacked you did?"

Alastor averted his gaze and nodded

"It… I don't want to talk about it." He did, he  _ really  _ did, but he didn't know if he could trust  _ Vox  _ with that information.

He knew keeping what had happened bottled up wouldn't cut it this time, or it would just fester. Alastor flinched when Vox cupped his cheek

"Well, you can if you ever do want to talk about it. I can't offer much comfort, I'm not so great with that crap, but I'll listen," He assured.

Alastor pressed into the touch and hummed contently 

"Thank you. I appreciate that," He breathed.

The door slammed open and Alastor immediately scrambled off the bed and hid behind it again. Vox sat there, hand still in the air where he'd been caressing Alastor's cheek, and blinked in confusion before looking over his shoulder

"Hey Val," He snickered.

Valentino glared at Vox before heading over to the bed and pulling hard on the chain. Alastor stumbled up onto the bed and gagged, clawing at the collar. Vox stood and smacked Valentino's hand, forcing him to drop the chain

"Knock it off!" He snapped.

Valentino stared at him in shock for a moment before he snarled

"You're siding with  _ him!? _ How many times have you two tried to kill each other!?" He yelled "And you pick him over  _ me!? _ "

Alastor  _ really _ didn't want to be caught in the middle of their lovers quarrel. Apparently they didn't even realize how much they acted like a couple who'd long since started to get sick of each other. He tried to inch back off the bed, only to be roughly yanked forward by Valentino after he picked up the chain again. Vox grabbed Valentino's wrist

"Val, chill. Listen to me," He grumbled.

Alastor felt along the collar, desperately trying to find a way to get it off. Valentino yanked his wrist from Vox's grip, pulling the chain taught. Alastor stumbled a bit and choked, gently touching Vox's arm in a silent plead for help.

"Why should I?" Valentino snarled "You're a manipulative piece of shit. You'll say  _ anything  _ to get out of this!"

Alastor shifted closer, chain falling loose, and hid behind Vox, taking a deep breath now that the collar wasn't choking him. Vox made a gesture like this situation was insane, because it honestly was

"Get out of what? I haven't done anything!" He snapped "And besides, last time I checked, you don't _own_ me!"

Valentino yanked the chain, hard, sending Alastor tumbling off the bed

"Maybe not, but  _ he  _ does!" Valentino retorted "And I don't appreciate you making deals with my _ property _ !"

Alastor shifted back and hid under the bed, gently tugging on the chain in an attempt to get Valentino to let it go, while also not pissing him off more. 

"You don't  _ own  _ him!" Vox snapped " _ I  _ do!"

Alastor flinched, technically, that was true. He and Vox had made a deal, and so long as their deal wasn't completed, Vox owned him. Valentino dropped the chain

"Watch yourself,  _ Voxxy _ ," He hissed "You wouldn't want to make a very  _ unstable  _ enemy now, would you?"

Well, at least Valentino knew he was unstable. Vox side and rubbed a hand over his screen in frustration

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Val," He soothed "I just don't want you killing my new toy before I have a chance to play with it."

Alastor narrowed his eyes but didn't comment. Whether Vox meant what he was saying was irrelevant, it was the only thing keeping Alastor relatively safe at the moment. Valentino scoffed and Vox put a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing to soothe him. Alastor cocked an eyebrow, reaching out to gently tug on Vox's pant leg. Valentino leaned into Vox's touch just slightly before grumbling and storming out of the room. Vox sighed in relief and flopped down on the bed

"You can come out now, Al," He sighed.

Alastor shook his head to himself and shifted farther under the bed. He was good where he was. The bed creaked as Vox sat up

"Al?" He questioned, leaning down to peak under the bed "You okay, babe?"

Alastor shifted farther back again and bared his teeth. He just wanted to be left alone now after being yanked around like a dog. Vox knelt down

"Come on, Al. You can't be comfortable under there. Valentino's gone, you're safe," He assured, reaching under the bed to help him out.

Alastor immediately swatted at him, leaving a deep gash in his arm. Vox yelped and yanked his hand back

"Fuck! I'm just trying to help!" He snapped.

Alastor huffed and snarled

"Go away," He growled.

Vox stood 

"Fine, be that fucking way," He grumbled as he got dressed "I'll come back when you're being less of a bitch."

With that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Alastor stared at the door for a moment before looking down at his claws, smeared with Vox's blood, chunks of his flesh caught under Alastor's nails. He swallowed thickly before bringing his fingers to his mouth and cleaning them of the gore. It wasn't remotely enough to heal him, but it would give him a little buzz. And right now, he'd take a little buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's hiding under that bed feeling like a child whose been kidnapped and is now watching his kidnappers impending divorce.


	18. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox does his best to help Alastor feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback in this chapter.

Alastor stayed under the bed, snarling at anyone who entered the room, until the next morning. He timidly ventured out and curled up on the bed, keeping an eye on the door. He flinched and sat up when the door opened and Vox walked in

"You less feral now?" Vox grumbled, arms crossed, looking  _ incredibly  _ put off.

Alastor supposed he could understand why. Vox had stuck his neck out for Alastor, only to get attacked. Alastor sighed softly and lowered his gaze

"I'm sorry I scratched you… Stress," He muttered.

Vox narrowed his eyes 

"I'm gonna need more than that," He hissed.

Alastor bit his lip and tapped his fingers against his knee

"I needed to be alone…" He mumbled.

He didn't know why he'd lashed out like that, he just did. Vox approached the bed, demeanor unchanged

"And we can't use our words?" He sneered.

Alastor tensed and pulled his knees to his chest

"I don't know what you want me to say!" He snapped "I don't know why I attacked you, I just did. You reached out and I didn't want you to touch me. I meant to just push your hand away, I didn't mean to claw at you."

Vox nodded a bit, more like he was affirming that he was listening than in understanding. Clearly he expected more. Alastor hugged his knees and rested his chin on them

"I haven't been thinking clearly," He admitted "You may have noticed."

Vox sat down on the edge of the bed

"Just because I  _ can  _ take Valentino, doesn't mean I  _ want  _ to," He grumbled "And now he's pissed at me, 'cause of you."

Alastor reached up to twirl a lock of his hair around a finger, hoping it would bring him some form of comfort

"It wasn't my intention to get you into trouble with your wife," He drawled sarcastically. 

Vox snarled and grabbed one of Alastor's ears, yanking him forward by it

"Don't get fucking snarky! Remember who's in charge here," He snapped.

Alastor immediately grabbed at Vox's hand and whimpered

"Stop! Don't touch them!" He shrieked, exuding just enough demonic energy to pop the light bulbs in the room.

Vox was unphased, his screen now the only light source in the windowless room

"Congrats, you're about as strong as a moderately pissed off ghost," He mocked.

Alastor clawed at Vox's hand

"Please, I… I hate it," He whimpered, body beginning to tremble.

He felt like something was sitting on his chest, he could barely breathe. It took him a moment to realize he was having a panic attack. 

_ Alastor slumped as another orgasm was forced from him and he whimpered brokenly. Ahkazriel nuzzled the crook of his neck as it released inside him. Alastor went rigid and sobbed, Ahkazriel's seed was like lava to him. Holy and  _ **_burning_ ** _. _

_ "P-Please. No more. It burns," He sobbed. _

_ Ahkazriel pulled out and Alastor whimpered in relief.  _

_ " _ **_I̸ ̴w̵o̷u̶l̵d̴n̵'̸t̶ ̷g̸e̵t̴ ̵m̸y̶ ̸h̸o̷p̴e̷s̸ ̶u̷p̶ ̶i̷f̶ ̸I̷ ̶w̵e̷r̵e̵ ̵y̷o̷u̶.̴ ̴T̷h̶i̸s̸ ̵i̵s̴ ̷b̵u̶t̶ ̷a̶ ̴b̷r̴i̴e̵f̶ ̵r̶e̵p̷r̴i̴e̵v̵e̶,̷_ ** _ " It informed flatly while carding its fingers through Alastor's hair. _

_ Alastor trembled and weakly pulled on his binds. Everything hurt and he was so weak. He went rigid when Ahkazriel gently gripped his ears, feeling the soft fur _

_ " _ **_T̴h̶e̷ ̸f̷o̷r̵m̸s̶ ̷s̷i̷n̷n̵e̷r̶s̸ ̵a̸r̸e̷ ̵c̴u̶r̶s̷e̸d̸ ̸w̸i̸t̸h̸ ̶a̷r̴e̶ ̶s̴o̶.̸.̸.̸ ̶C̶u̸r̸i̸o̵u̴s̷,̷_ ** _ " It stated. _

_ Alastor shook his head and snarled. Ahkazriel chuckled, a deep and ominous sound _

_ " _ **_S̸o̶ ̴y̴o̶u̸ ̴d̸o̸n̶'̵t̶ ̷l̶i̶k̵e̸ ̴t̵o̶ ̴h̸a̴v̴e̸ ̵t̵h̶e̸m̷ ̵t̵o̸u̸c̶h̷e̷d̷?̷ ̵H̶o̶w̷ ̷u̸n̶f̸o̴r̶t̵u̷n̷a̵t̷e̵.̶ ̵T̵h̷e̸y̶'̸r̵e̷ ̸s̴o̷ ̴s̸o̸f̵t̸,̴_ ** _ " It purred, leaning forward to nuzzle one of Alastor's ears before gently nibbling on it. _

_ Alastor shuddered and blushed deeply. Ahkazriel pulled away _

_ " _ **_O̶h̸?̴ ̸S̵o̵_ ** **_̵t̶h̴a̶t̶'̷s̵_ ** **_̸w̵h̶y̴ ̶y̷o̷u̴ ̷d̷o̶n̷'̵t̴ ̷l̵i̶k̶e̷ ̶t̶h̷e̵m̸ ̴b̴e̴i̸n̷g̴ ̷t̶o̴u̵c̷h̸e̸d̴.̵ ̸B̵e̶c̵a̷u̶s̷e̷ ̸y̷o̶u̸_ ** **_̷d̶o̴_ ** **_̵l̴i̵k̴e̵ ̵i̵t̶,̴_ ** _ " It chuckled menacingly.  _

_ Alastor let out a broken little sob. This monster was taking him apart piece by piece until he had nothing left… _

"You're okay. Just breathe, sweetie," Vox's voice gently brought him back to reality. 

Alastor hiccuped and wiped his eyes

"I-I'm sorry," He sobbed "Please d-don't hurt me."

Vox carefully pulled Alastor into a hug and sighed softly

"Easy," He soothed "I'm not gonna hurt you…"

Alastor clung to Vox for dear life, shaking so bad Vox would dare call it vibrating. Vox didn't know how to help, he wasn't good at this kind of shit, and it seemed  _ everything  _ was something that could set Alastor off. Almost as though the angel had left no traumatic stone unturned. He had a feeling Alastor wouldn't be so fragile if he had his power, but as he was currently, he was defenseless. Anything and everything could take him and put him through what that angel had all over again, and he wouldn't be able to fight back.

That was something that had been on Vox's mind since he'd learned of Alastor's predicament. How the hell had he gotten away? Angel's didn't leave survivors. Vox was a special case, but he'd gotten away because Valentino had stepped in. Two Overlords against one angel was a no brainer. Alastor had been alone out there, no one had come to his aid. So  _ how _ ? Had the angel let him go intentionally, so he had to live with the trauma of what had happened? Because that was seriously fucked up if that was the case. Even by Vox's standards that was fucked up. That kind of shit was to be expected from a demon, but an angel?

"Al, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it… But I think you need to," He said gently.

Alastor sniffled, no longer shaking as badly

"No!" He shrieked. 

Vox winced and rubbed Alastor's back

"Okay… Can you at least tell me how you got away?" He needed to know. For future reference. 

Alastor was quiet for a moment

"My blood…" He mumbled after taking a breath "I used my blood."

Vox's eyes dropped to the bandages covering the wound on Alastor's side

"Your wound?" He asked.

Alastor shook his head

"I got a hand free… And I cut it. Just as it blew a hole in my side, I blew a hole in its face…" He explained.

Vox winced, yikes. Wasn't likely it had walked away from an injury like that…

"So it's probably dead, right? It's dead, Al," He soothed.

Alastor let out a shaky breath and he relaxed a bit

"I… I hope so," He sighed.

Vox patted his back again

"No hoping. Nothing walks away from a wound like that. It's dead," He stated firmly.

Obviously he couldn't know that for certain, but he needed to make Alastor believe that, so he could feel a little safer, and freak out less. Alastor  _ immediately  _ relaxed and let out a shaky breath

"You think so?" He mumbled.

Vox nodded

"I'm positive."

Alastor smiled and tightened his grip around Vox, shifting impossibly closer, practically crawling into his lap.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Alastor's shaking had stopped completely. Even then, Vox continued to pet his hair and rub his back until he pulled away

"You okay, now?" He asked.

Alastor wiped his eyes and nodded

"Don't… Tell anyone about this," He mumbled.

He hated that he couldn't stop himself from being  _ so  _ vulnerable. But when the flashbacks hit, there was nothing he could do to keep from panicking. He didn't know how to cope. PTSD was it? Husk suffered from a similar issue, so would probably be better suited to help, but…

Alastor lowered his gaze, he wanted his Husker back. Vox was doing his best, but Alastor could tell it was hollow, and would only go so far. He'd get fed up eventually. Alastor was terrified Vox would decide the deal wasn't worth it. He flinched when Vox ruffled his hair

"Maybe it's the situation?" He suggested, which confused Alastor deeply "I mean, I doubt you freaked out this much with our darling Husk."

Alastor nodded, both in agreement and an urge to continue.

"Maybe you just… Need a little more normalcy. A routine of some kind," Vox stated.

Alastor lowered his gaze in thought

"Routine? I suppose I could benefit from that, but I don't think Valentino would approve of me going about on my own," He reminded.

Vox cocked an eyebrow

"Val's paranoid. Let's be honest, you're safer in here than out there, and you're smart enough to know that, so I can't imagine you intend to just leave," He drawled flippantly "You let  _ me  _ deal with Val."

Alastor's grin widened and he bounced excitedly 

"Okay!" He cooed.

Vox's screen background turned pick and he averted his gaze

"You're too fuckin' cute," He grumbled, before looking back over "So, what did your day typically look like at home, before all this shit happened?"

Alastor tilted his head 

"I assume you mean besides the murder?" He teased.

Vox gently took one of Alastor's hands and snickered

"Yeah. 'Fraid I can't let you go around slaughtering Val's employees."

Alastor gently squeezed Vox's hand

"I… I'm fairly domestic," He admitted "I enjoy cooking, and cleaning. Do you have a laundry room?"

Vox blinked in surprise before he nodded

"Uh, yeah. In the basement. You want to do… Laundry?" He gaped.

Alastor nodded

"It's the least strenuous domestic activity I can think of, and I enjoy the routine of it," He explained.

Vox chuckled softly and shrugged

"Alrighty then. Laundry it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox awkwardly trying to be nice will be a pretty large theme for the next couple chapters. There will probably be two more chapters before Husk makes his appearance again.


	19. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino punishes Alastor after he acts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty heavy.

A few days passed, with Alastor quickly adjusting to his new routine. The normalcy it brought doing wonders for his mental health. Vox hung around him, mostly for protection, as Valentino was still in a sour mood, but eventually he started to give Alastor his alone time.

But now, Vox had other matters to attend to, and would be gone for three days straight. This left Alastor feeling incredibly uneasy. In the back of his mind, Alastor knew he should confine himself to his room and wait until Vox returned, but he craved the routine,  _ needed  _ it, or he'd spiral. So he kept up with his tasks. Cooking, cleaning, laundry. Entertaining some of Valentino's employees with his bad puns. He meant to make contact with Angel Dust, Valentino's favorite, if you could call it that, but he never had the time.

He was folding laundry now, humming a tune to himself as he did, fully content. With the menial tasks occupying his time, he was able to keep his thoughts off Ahkazriel and its Hell-worthy cruelty.

"Well aren't we a regular little Suzy Homemaker?" Valentino teased, sending a chill up Alastor's spine.

Alastor glanced over his shoulder at Valentino

"I don't really know what that means," He informed.

Valentino wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist from behind and nuzzled his ear

"It means you're like a housewife," He drawled.

Alastor chuckled softly, Husk had made that same comparison. He tightened his grip on the sheet he was folding as tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and got back to folding

"So I've been told… What can I do for you, Valentino?" He sighed, putting the folded sheet aside and grabbing a towel.

Valentino trailed kisses and little nips up Alastor's neck

"You can bend over and lift your little skirt," He purred.

Oh, right. Valentino's condition to agreeing to let Alastor engage in his routine was 'if he's going to act like a maid, I expect him to dress like a maid'. Alastor hadn't been thrilled with the get up at first, and he still wasn't, but he was getting used to it. Now he knew why Valentino had wanted him in a dress; easy access, while also humiliating him. Valentino was big on humiliation. 

Alastor gasped when a hand slid up the back of his skirt and he quickly whipped around, slapping Valentino across the face, hard. Big mistake. Alastor immediately realized his error and he paled

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered, ducking under Valentino's advance and bolting out of the room.

"Running's only gonna piss me off more!" Valentino snapped as he chased after him.

Alastor had grown so accustomed to Vox's protection, that it had slipped his mind he didn't have it at the moment. Sure, he'd still get punished for a stunt like that, even if Vox was around, but it would be  _ Vox  _ dealing the punishment, and Alastor knew, at this point, that he'd go easy. There was no one else in the studio who would dare interfere with Valentino's wrath.

Alastor took a hard right, into a dead end. He whimpered audibly and frantically looked around. He could hear Valentino approaching. He looked at the only door down this hallway and quickly pulled it open, a storage closet. He hunkered down inside and closed the door, covering his mouth to silence his panting. He held his breath when Valentino's footsteps stopped at the entry to the hallway. He let out a shaky sigh of relief when the click of his heels continued.

Alastor reached up to wipe his eyes and he sniffled. He couldn't stay in here forever, and he knew that's how long it would take Valentino to stop being angry. Still, he'd wait as long as he could. In the meantime, Alastor curled up and went to sleep, running from Valentino having made his side throb horribly.

He woke up feeling achy, and he was confused. He shifted, only to find he seemed to be bound in some sort of… Pillory. He opened his eyes and they darted around the room in confusion before they landed on Valentino, lounging in a big chair in front of him

"Look who finally decided to wake up," He snarled, twirling a cane around in one hand.

Alastor struggled against the wooden pillory, hooves digging into the ground as he tried to escape. Valentino took a long drag from his cigarette

"Calm down, the fun's not even started yet," He purred "See, I've decided that you're not worth  _ my  _ time," He explained flippantly "So I've prepared a little… Event for you."

Alastor blinked in confusion, continuing his attempt to free himself. Valentino tapped his cane on the floor

"You look confused. Well, allow me to explain," He snickered "You've pissed off a  _ lot  _ of people, thanks by the way; made my job a lot easier, so I decided the best way to put you in your place, would be to let  _ them _ do it."

Alastor froze, horrified realization plastered on his face. Valentino grinned sadistically, and for a split second, he wasn't Valentino anymore. Alastor squeezed his eyes shut and took deep, steady breaths to calm himself.

"In about ten minutes, twenty guys who you've wronged in some form or another are going to come through those doors," Valentino informed, pointing at the double doors behind Alastor, which he had no hope of seeing "They're going to see your delectable, naked body on display, and they are going to do whatever they want to you. I've even prepared some toys. Me? I'm going to sit here, and watch."

Alastor sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook his head

"N-No! Please," He whimpered "It was a r-reflex, I didn't mean to!"

Valentino waved his hand dismissively

"I don't really care whether or not you meant to. See,  _ I'm  _ not Vox,  _ I  _ don't have a thing for you. All I want is your submission, and I will get it," He drawled "No matter how I have to break you, I  _ will  _ break you."

"Please, Valentino, I'll do whatever you want, just… Please don't," Alastor begged, struggling against the pillory.

Valentino smirked

"Here's the thing though, Ali," He purred "This  _ is  _ what I want."

Alastor hiccuped softly before going rigid when the doors opened. Valentino smiled at his 'guests'.

"Welcome, gentlemen," He greeted "Word on the street is you lot have a bone to pick with our friendly, neighborhood Radio Demon here. Well, how does a little revenge sound?"

The response was hushed, apprehensive murmurs. Valentino stood and walked around Alastor, laying his cane down on his ass in a swift strike, causing him to yelp

"Don't worry, darlings, he had a run-in with an angel this passed extermination, and is harmless and pitiful as a human. So… Go nuts; he can't hurt you even if he tried," He assured before returning to his chair.

Alastor was trembling in fear, pleading Valentino to stop with his eyes. He gasped when a smooth, scaly hand ran over his backside

"This will be fun," A, very clearly serpentine, voice purred.

Alastor couldn't even hope to guess who it was, he'd made so many enemies over the years. This was about humiliation though, so it was likely they were all fairly low-level demons. He dug his claws into the wood and whimpered softly

"N-No… Please," He whispered.

He yelped when he was suddenly whipped and his knees buckled, which only succeeded in choking him. He pushed himself back up on shaky legs and swallowed thickly. Two thick fingers pressed into him and he sobbed. His ankles were chained to the floor, so he couldn't kick.

"What a tight hole," Someone cooed.

Alastor sniffled before flinching when someone made their way around to face him. A snake demon who seemed vaguely familiar

"Remember me?" He hissed.

Alastor swallowed and shook his head as best he could. The demon snarled and backhanded him, splitting his lip, before he grabbed Alastor's face, forcing them to lock eyes

"You  _ will _ ," He growled "I'm Sir Pentious, I've suffered many humiliating defeats at your hands, so I'm  _ really  _ going to enjoy this."

Alastor couldn't be expected to remember every demon who he'd humiliatingly defeated. It was a pretty big number. He shook his head desperately and whimpered

"No, please," He breathed.

There were too many hands on him, and all he could feel was Ahkazriel's burning light. His side throbbed horribly.

_ "Are you cryin', son?" _

_ Alastor sobbed as the memory broke and reality crashed down around him. He slumped and panted heavily, too broken to move. Ahkazriel twirled its blade in one hand before kneeling in front of Alastor  _

_ " _ **_I̵ ̷d̴o̵ ̷b̶e̷l̷i̵e̶v̴e̴ ̸w̷e̸'̶r̷e̶ ̶h̶a̴v̷i̸n̴g̶ ̵a̶ ̴g̴o̶o̵d̸ ̵t̶i̸m̴e̷,̷ ̷a̵r̴e̴ ̵w̴e̷ ̵n̷o̴t̸?̷_ ** _ " It cooed condescendingly, mocking something Alastor had said to a victim in life. _

_ Ahkazriel nicked Alastor's cheek with the blade _

_ " _ **_Y̵o̷u̵ ̴k̴n̴o̵w̴.̷ ̸Y̵o̷u̵r̵ ̵f̶a̶t̸h̶e̸r̵ ̶i̶s̶ ̸p̸r̵o̴b̸a̷b̷l̵y̷ ̴d̶o̷w̶n̷ ̸h̶e̷r̴e̵ ̴w̴i̴t̷h̵ ̷y̶o̵u̸.̷ ̷H̵a̶v̶e̶ ̴y̶o̶u̸ ̴e̴v̴e̷r̸ ̷t̵h̶o̶u̵g̴h̸t̴ ̵a̷b̴o̵u̸t̸ ̸t̸h̵a̸t̶?̸_ ** _ " _

Alastor abruptly came to from his flashback at that thought. He didn't know who was behind him, and his father had certainly been a demon he'd gone after in Hell. Reality was far more dangerous right now. He started to struggle with new found vigor, fighting hard against the pillory

"Let me go!" He snapped, setting off radio feedback in the air, his antlers making horrible snapping sounds as they grew.

The other demons in the room immediately stepped back. Valentino waved a hand indifferently 

"It's just smoke and mirrors. The most he can do right now is pop a few lightbulbs," He assured "He's just showing off."

It only made Alastor panic more that Valentino was completely correct. A calloused hand touched his hip and he froze, eyes wide, tears dripping off his chin. Valentino cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the man who'd still the Radio Demon. Just some crocodile demon.

"No, no, please," Alastor babbled as those rough hands roamed his body.

The crocodile lined up with Alastor's hole and thrusted right in, groaning at the tight heat, still the only one with enough balls to get close after Alastor's little display. Alastor dug his nails into the wood against and sobbed

"N-No, daddy," He whimpered pathetically. 

Valentino grinned maniacally, this was  _ too  _ perfect! The crocodile roared with laughter, as did most of the other demons

"That's right!" He mocked "Who's your daddy!"

Alastor hiccuped softly and weakly pulled against his restraints, eyes blank, whispering soft pleads to stop under his breath.

Alastor wasn't sure how long it had gone on, he knew a few of the less sadistic demons, like the serpent, left sooner than others. Now it was just Alastor alone with Valentino, who clicked his claws against the arm of his chair.

"So…" Valentino started, tone flat "How are we feeling? Humbled?"

Alastor sniffled, knees having given out, now sort of just dangling. He nodded as best he could. Valentino stood and approached Alastor, opening the pillory and letting Alastor collapse to the floor.

"Do you have anything to say?" Valentino asked.

Alastor looked up at him, smile wide and menacing, eyes rado dials

"I don't care if it takes me an eternity to regain my power; I  _ will _ . And when I do, Valentino, I will skin you alive, and rip you apart limb. From. Limb," He cooed sadistically. 

A shudder ran up Valentino's spine and he grit his teeth together, swallowing thickly. Ooh, scary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crocodile demon in the chapter is _not_ Alastor's father, I promise. He's just some demon whose bad side Alastor got on. Alastor is having trouble discerning meory from reality (PTSD will do that to a person). He starts seeing his dad in a lot of people going forward, 'cause they're in Hell, and there are a lot of drunk, abusive pedophiles in Hell.
> 
> Sir Pentious: You WILL remember me!
> 
> Alastor, not even a full year later: [](https://ibb.co/VpzCKnk)


	20. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox returns and makes makes adjustments to his and Alastor's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox is a good boy in this chapter, we also get some of his point of view.

Alastor hunkered down in his room after that and refused to leave, lashing out at anyone and everyone who got close to him. Even Valentino gave up trying to coerce him out of hiding. He stayed under the bed for three days.

The bedroom door opened and Alastor bared his teeth, snarling like a wild animal.

"Honey, I'm home~," Vox teased.

Alastor immediately scrambled out from under the bed and threw himself into Vox's arms, coming completely off the ground, wrapping his legs around Vox's waist and knocking him back into the door.

"Oof," Vox grunted intelligently, quickly wrapping an arm around Alastor's waist so he wouldn't fall "What a welcome."

Alastor  _ littered  _ Vox's screen with kisses

"You're back!" He exclaimed excitedly "Don't ever leave me again!"

Vox chuckled sheepishly, face pink

"Jeez Al, you'd think I was gone for ten years," He cooed.

Alastor sniffled and buried his face in Vox's neck. Vox patted his back and carried him back to the bed

"Damn. Who died while I was gone?" He chuckled, leaning down to deposit Alastor onto the bed.

An action that proved unsuccessful as Alastor stayed glued to Vox like a baby koala. Vox chuckled nervously and completely took his hands off Alastor; nothing

"Uh, babe?" He started "You good?"

No response. Vox sighed softly and decided to just sit, Alastor immediately relaxing in his lap. His breath hitched when he felt teeth scrape against his throat and hands start working on his buttons

"Woah, woah, eager beaver," He scolded affectionately, grabbing Alastor's hands "Not so fast. Believe me, I want you too after three days, but you're acting weird, and I'm a tad concerned."

Alastor finally detached himself from Vox and looked him in the eyes

"Never leave me here alone with Valentino again," He whimpered.

Vox wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and frowned

"What did he do now?" He grumbled.

Alastor continued to paw at Vox's clothes

"I… I slapped him. And I know I shouldn't have! But… He startled me and it was just a gut reaction," He explained softly, afraid he'd get punished again.

But Vox just nodded for him to continue after wincing. Alastor wrapped his arms around Vox's neck and lowered his gaze

"I ran away, but he found me and…" Alastor's breath hitched and tears welled up in his eyes as he dug his claws into Vox's back, to which Vox didn't really react, just continued to listen intensely. 

Alastor took a deep breath to calm down

"He tied me up in a room and let demons who I have… Less than positive relationships with have their way with me," He whimpered, now trembling, the memory of their hands on his body coming alive against his skin.

Vox sighed heavily

"Okay. Come on, let's see if there's some laundry or something you can do while I talk to my 'wife'," He drawled, using the 'wife' term specifically in an attempt to make Alastor feel better.

Alastor giggled, so Vox figured it worked, at least a little bit.

After dropping Alastor off at the laundry room, and stationing a guard outside the door, Vox went to find Valentino. This was  _ not  _ a conversation he was looking forward to having. He entered the lounge, where Valentino was sitting, with Angel Dust at his side

"Val, we gotta talk," Vox started, sitting across from him, one of the other whores immediately glueing to his side.

Valentino carded his fingers through Angel's hair and cocked an eyebrow

"Oh? Well, that's not a very nice greeting. You're gone for three days and 'we gotta talk' is the first thing you say to me?" He huffed, like a jaded lover.

Okay, Vox was starting to see Alastor's point now. He could tell Angel Dust saw the comparison, but knew better than to comment. Especially with Valentino in such a foul mood.

"Yeah, well. You'd get a nicer greeting if you didn't try to break my toys while I'm gone," He snarled "Al told me what happened."

Valentino rolled his eyes and yanked Angel's head back roughly by his hair, making him yelp. It wasn't unusual for Valentino to take his anger out on Angel Dust, so Vox just ignored it.

"Did he now? Did he also tell you that he threatened me!?" He snapped.

Angel batted at Valentino's hand

"Val, you're hurting me!" He huffed 

Valentino snarled at Angel but released him anyway. Vox leaned back, stroking his whore's shoulder. She cooed contently at him and reached down to rub the front of his slacks. Vox hissed softly at the sudden contact but let her be

"He didn't mention that part, but it doesn't surprise me. What did he say?" He asked softly, hoping to ease Valentino's temper a bit.

Valentino went back to just petting Angel's hair

"He said, and I quote 'I don't care if it takes me an eternity to regain my power; I will . And when I do, Valentino, I will skin you alive, and rip you apart limb. From. Limb.'," He grumbled before shuddering "Actually creeped me out."

Vox pursed his lips together, quite the loaded threat indeed. Valentino scowled to himself

"And you made a deal with him for your blood," He scoffed.

Vox tilted his head slightly when his whore started nipping at his neck

"In my defense, you knew about the deal  _ before  _ you pissed Al off," He stated.

Valentino leaned forward

"Adjust. Your. Deal. Make it so he's not allowed to hurt me if he wants access to your blood," He demanded.

Vox cocked an eyebrow, now there's an idea. He gently shooed his whore away and stood

"You got it, Val."

Alastor yelped softly when two arms wrapped around him from behind and he craned his neck to look back at Vox

"Hello, dear," He greeted before turning his attention back to the laundry.

Vox pressed his hips against Alastor's backside, that whore had gotten him hard. Alastor shuddered and bit his lip

"I… I'm sorry," He mumbled "I'm still in pain from Valentino's punishment. Can we… Do it another time?"

Vox sighed contently and nodded, continuing to grind

"Sure thing, toots, I'm just humping you," He teased "You've got a fantastic ass."

Alastor chuckled softly and shook his head

"Okay, just keep it in your pants," He hummed.

Vox held Alastor close

"I want to make some adjustments to our deal. And you can make some too, if what I have in mind isn't good enough," He informed.

Alastor went rigid

"I still want your blood, I'm not changing that," He stated firmly.

Vox nodded

"Yeah, yeah. And I still want  _ you _ . That's not what I'm adjusting," He assured, taking the towel Alastor was folding and tossing it aside.

Alastor turned around to face Vox

"Then what did you have in mind?" He wondered skeptically. 

Vox cupped Alastor's face and ran a thumb over his bottom lip

"Fuck… I wish I could kiss you," He cursed to himself before shaking his head "Anyway. Here's my offer; you willingly sleep with me, and hopefully have a good time-" Alastor giggled at that "- _ And  _ agree to leave me alone after you get your power back. You don't touch me, I'm free to go. In return, I'll give you blood, as much as you want, immediately after your end of the deal is completed. Hell, you can sink your teeth into my neck while we're doin' it if you want. Deal?"

Alastor blinked in shock, those were the sort of specifics he'd wanted to make the first time around. So what he was receiving didn't change, but in exchange for protection, Vox was giving specifics. Alastor lowered his gaze a bit before he nodded

"Sounds fair to me. Deal."

Vox grinned and tilted his screen to press what would be his forehead against Alastor's

"Oh, also. This is more of a favor. Can we keep these adjustments between just you and me. No need for Valentino to find out, right?" He snickered. 

Alastor cocked an eyebrow; so Vox was stabbing Valentino in the back? Interesting. He was playing both sides, not that that was particularly shocking, Vox was out for himself, and himself exclusively. Valentino was an idiot to think otherwise.

"Why would I do Valentino  _ any  _ favors after what he did to me? Your secret is safe, my dear," He assured.

Vox ruffled Alastor's hair

"Atta boy," He teased.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Vox's waist and snuggled against him

"Your erection is stabbing me in the hip," He informed. 

Vox nodded

"Sure is, toots," He snickered, completely unashamed. 

Alastor dropped a hand to caress Vox through his pants

"My hips hurt, but my mouth works fine," He purred, buzzing with the knowledge that he would definitely get the blood, and  _ soon _ .

As soon as his hips stopped aching, he was gonna show Vox the time of his life. Vox chuckled breathlessly

"You wanna suck my dick? Sure, I won't say 'no'," He hummed.

Alastor knelt in front of him and quickly opened his pants, freeing his dick from its confines. He flinched when it sprung free and smacked him in the mouth. He gripped the base and tentatively licked the head

"Tell me if I'm doing poorly, please?" He requested.

Vox tangled his hands in Alastor's hair and nodded

"Will do, gorgeous," He purred.

Alastor slowly took more into his mouth, holding eye contact as he bobbed his head. Vox chuckled softly

"Use your tongue a bit," He guided softly.

Alastor closed his eyes and did as requested, humming contently. It wasn't an overtly enjoyable activity, but he didn't mind it. Vox seemed to keep himself clean. It didn't  _ taste  _ dirty anyway.

"Think you could deep throat me?" Vox asked.

Alastor looked up at him and frowned a bit before he pulled off

"How do I do that without choking?" He asked, stroking Vox while he spoke.

"Relax your throat and breathe through your nose," Vox explained.

Alastor nodded in false understanding. He had a feeling that would be easier said than done. Regardless, he'd give it a shot. He slowly took Vox back into his mouth, whimpering softly as he did. The head touched the back of his throat and he gagged, squeezing his eyes shut. He slowly breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat as best he could, angling his head to slip Vox's cock into his throat.

Vox cursed softly and dug his nails into Alastor's scalp a bit

"Y-Yeah, just like that, baby," He praised.

Alastor slowly pulled off and took a deep breath, drool dripping down his chin

"Did I do good?" He panted.

Vox nodded

"You did great. Keep going," He urged.

Alastor took Vox back into his mouth, taking more and more each time he went down, until his nose was nestled against Vox's pelvis. Vox tilted his head back and groaned

"That's it. You're doing so good," He praised.

Alastor habitually swallowed, throat clenching around Vox's cock, and gagged at the feeling. Vox buckled and cursed

"Fucking hell!" He moaned, accidentally yanking on Alastor's hair.

Alastor whimpered, tears streaming down his face from gagging so hard. He pulled off to breathe and coughed. Vox chuckled breathlessly

"You okay?" He purred.

Alastor nodded and wiped his mouth, jerking Vox off with his free hand

"I'm alright, just hurt my throat a little," He assured.

Vox humped into Alastor's hand

"I'm close," He warned "Where do you want it?"

Alastor tilted his head

"What are the options?" He asked.

Vox chuckled and tilted his head back

"C-Could cum on your face, or in your mouth. In your hair is also an option, but th-that's hard to clean," He stammered "F-Fuck!"

Alastor licked the tip, staring up at Vox

"I'm indifferent. You may… Cum… Wherever you'd like," He informed.

Vox groaned and grabbed Alastor's hair again, holding his head still as he reached down to fiercely jerk off. He moaned as he came, letting the first couple of spurts hit Alastor in the face before he thrusted back into his mouth, finishing off. Alastor shuddered and blushed deeply, gripping Vox's hips. Vox thrusted in and out of his mouth a couple of times before pulling away

"Was that okay?" He asked breathlessly. 

Alastor tilted his head and nodded, holding Vox's cum in his mouth. Vox cocked an eyebrow and snickered

"You gonna keep that in there forever?" He teased.

Alastor glanced down, like he was trying to see his mouth before he looked back up at Vox

"I don-," He cut himself off and covered his mouth when cum dribbled down his chin.

Vox cracked up at that, couldn't help it

"Well, y-you can swallow it, or you can spit. Up to you," He snickered.

He could tell Alastor was so lost because he was trying to please Vox, which Vox found adorable.

"You're adorable, ya know," He cooed.

Alastor swallowed what was in his mouth and looked up at Vox

"How so?" He questioned. 

Vox ran a hand through Alastor's hair

"Ya know, nowhere in the deal does it say you have to do a good job," He chuckled "Yet, you're so eager to please."

Alastor sheepishly wiped the cum off his face

"Why do something at all if you're only going to give half-effort?" He huffed.

Vox smiled fondly at him

"Ain't like I'm complaining, I think it's cute. And it's certainly appreciated," He assured before leaning down and picking Alastor up "Let's get you back to the room. Someone else can finish the laundry."

Alastor wrapped his arms around Vox's neck

"I already told you, I'm in no condition for sex," He reminded. 

Vox nodded as he carried Alastor out of the room

"I know. I don't intend to fuck you, but I do intend to pamper you until you feel better," He purred.

Alastor shivered and averted his gaze

"Alright then… Carry on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter takes place about 4 days after this one, and it will be shifting back to Husk's point of view.


	21. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk rescues Alastor, with some indirect help from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that most, if not all, of the Overlords would have probably procured an Angelic weapon.

Husk's body was buzzing. Like thousands of bees beneath his skin, but in a good way. Not even in life had he felt this alive. But he couldn't get wrapped up in it. Or was he already? Like a haze of blood and guts as he tore his way through Valentino's studio in search of Alastor. His senses were too alive as well, the blood, the bile, smelled too strong. He had tunnel vision, could see Alastor's aura pumping in the distance.

It was blocked out by Valentino's bright, overwhelming aura and Husk had to squint a bit

"Damn. Thought I'd killed ya. Was kinda hoping you'd stay dead a little longer," Valentino drawled, voice loud, but barely registering in Husk's mind.

"Where is Alastor!?" Husk yelled, exuding a burst of demonic energy that popped light bulbs and shattered windows in his fury.

Valentino actually covered his face with his arms at the force

"Ohoho," He mocked " _ Someone's  _ hopped up on Overlord blood."

Husk flapped his wings aggressively and snarled

"I'll only ask once more; where's Alastor!?" He warned.

Valentino scoffed and pulled out his pistol. An Angel pistol. Husk hissed, pupils like slits, fur standing on edge. Valentino smirked

"This time, I'm gonna make sure you don't come back!" He snapped.

Husk readied his wings and flapped, speeding through the air and slamming Valentino into a wall, crushing his wrist against it, forcing him to drop the gun, which Husk knocked away with his tail. He pinned two of Valentino's wrists with his hands, the other two with his wings, and coiled his tail around his legs to pin him

"I'll rip you to shreds!" He snarled.

Valentino struggled for a moment before a forced on his back shoved him forward, making Husk stagger so he could break away. Valentino's wings fluttered to shake of the remains of his shredded coat

"Oh, I'm gonna make you regret that, pussycat," He buzzed, before coming at Husk with his claws.

Husk folded his wings around himself to take the blow and then knocked Valentino across the room with them. Valentino grunted as he slid back before falling to a knee

"You may have a power up, but  _ I'm  _ the  _ real  _ thing, sugar!" He mocked as he stood "You can't win."

Husk hissed at him against before flying at him again, claws at the ready this time, far quicker than Valentino expected from the normally sluggish demon. Husk's claws tore at Valentino's side, and shredded his wing, splattering blood across the floor

"That so, huh, cockroach?" He snickered.

Valentino backed into a wall, hand to wound and scoffed

"So you're fast," He drawled "Whatever."

Husk bared his teeth and walked up to Valentino, wrapping a hand around his throat

"Last chance," He hissed "Alastor?"

"Bite me," Valentino snapped before spitting blood in Husk's face.

Husk brought a glowing dagger to Valentino's throat and he froze as the mere touch of the metal burned his skin

"...I see you came prepared…" Valentino sneered.

Husk nodded

"Found the alley where that angel tortured Al," He explained "Found it lodge behind the dumpster. Damn thing musta dropped it when Alastor got away."

Valentino chuckled

"Surprised you're willing to touch it. That thing's been inside Alastor, ya know," He purred.

Husk snarled, looking feral, and dug the blade into Valentino's neck, drawing blood, sending destructive shocks through his body. Valentino dug his claws into the wall and cringed in pain

"Okay, okay!" He snapped "I keep him in a room on the fifth floor. You'll know 'cause I keep it warded."

Husk nodded before stabbing the blade through Valentino's shoulder and into the wall. Valentino screamed and swatted at Husk, who quickly backed off

"You son of a bitch!" Valentino shrieked, reaching up to grab the hilt, which immediately repelled his touch.

"Pinned demons can't remove an angel's blade. You know that. Guess you'll just have to wait until I get back, huh?" Husk snarled.

With that, Husk took off again to find Alastor. He'd just taken down Valentino, sure, he was hopped up on Rosie's blood, but still. 

A kind gesture of hers. When Husk had gone to her for help getting Alastor back, she politely refused to get involved with matters where Valentino was concerned; he had a lot of pull, and she didn't want to dirty her hands, but Alastor was a dear friend, so she'd offer her blood for Husk to drink for a 'pick-me-up' as she'd put it. Husk hadn't understood why at the time, he'd never heard of drinking demon blood as a power boost, but it did make sense.

He arrived at the fifth floor and made his way through the halls, looking for the warded door. He sighed in relief when he came across it and ran over to it. He pushed the door open and entered the room; apparently the ward was specifically for Alastor.

Husk looked around the room before looking at the bed and freezing. There Alastor was, naked, clinging to Vox. Or rather, Vox's corpse. Alastor's eyes were wide and he was shaking in obvious fear

"No, no, Vox, wake up. Please wake up. Valentino's going to kill me. Wake up," Alastor pleaded, over and over, like a mantra.

Husk folded his wings and lowered himself slightly as he made his way to the bed

"Al," He said softly "You okay?"

Alastor's trembling halted and he went quiet. Husk looked Vox over for the fatal injury, but saw nothing but a deep bite mark on his left arm. He turned his gaze back to Alastor

"Al," He repeated "It's me, sweetheart. It's Husk."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Alastor tensed and shifted away from him before tentatively glancing over his shoulder

"H-Husker…?" He questioned.

Husk smiled softly and reached out, and stopped just shy of Alastor's cheek

"I'm here," He soothed.

Alastor hesitantly sat up and shifted closer, nervously cupping Husk's cheeks

"You're alive?" He breathed.

Husk chuckled softly

"Well… Sorta," He teased.

Alastor laughed in relief and threw his arms around Husk's neck, clinging to him and sobbing. Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and squeezed, unable to hold back his own tears

"I'm here, Al, I'm here," He soothed.

He just held Alastor for a while, until the buzzing started to slow

"Al, we gotta go," He urged, standing. 

Alastor sniffled and wiped his eyes

"I… I don't have anything to wear," He mumbled.

Husk looked around the room before he grabbed Vox's jacket

"Use that. You can change at my place, I still have your clothes."

Alastor hesitantly took the jacket and put it on, glancing back at Vox's body

"I'm sorry, dear," He breathed, kissing the edge of his screen which had long since gone dark.

After covering Vox with the blanket, he followed Husk out of the room.

Husk made a stop at the lounge, where he'd pinned Valentino; he wasn't about to leave Ahkazriel's blade behind. He stopped in front of Valentino and cocked an eyebrow before looking back at Alastor

"Overlord blood," He stated, to which Valentino visibly paled.

Alastor clung to Husk's side

"I don't know… I drained Vox dry and… It didn't really do anything," He admitted.

Husk glanced down at where he knew the wound was, although in the room with Vox, it had looked mostly healed

"Maybe you just need more. That was a pretty nasty wound," He suggested.

Valentino began to struggle against the blade

"No! Keep the fuck away from me!" He snapped.

Alastor's grin turned sadistic and his eyes turned into radio dials as he bore down on Valentino. Husk turned away, he didn't need to watch.

After listening to Alastor drain Valentino dry, Husk picked him up like a bride, took the knife, and flew home, not wanting to make Alastor walk such a distance.

He landed outside his door and put Alastor down, groaning softly at the headache coming on. Rosie's blood must be wearing off. Husk led Alastor inside and sat him down on the couch. He seemed a little dazed, likely from Valentino's blood. Husk gently took Vox's coat off Alastor to check the wound. It was just a bad, blistering handprint now. It would definitely scar once it finally healed fully. Husk scoffed, how much blood would it fucking take!? He left Alastor on the couch and headed into his room, where he had Alastor's clothes tucked away in a drawer.

He groaned and buckled as he entered his room. It felt like there was a knife in his gut, but he'd expected this. Rosie had warned him that the blood would have some side effects. He wondered if Alastor, in his weakened state, was also getting side effects. Would explain why he was so out of it.

"Fuck!" He cursed and sat down on the edge of his bed, cradling his side.

Man, he really hoped this wouldn't kill him. With both Vox and Valentino dead, Alastor would be defenseless. Husk hoped he got a decent amount of power back. Either way, he needed to lie down for a while. Alastor still had the jacket with him, so if he wanted to cover up, he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, of course Rosie was going to help somehow. Alastor is her bestie.
> 
> Also, as I mentioned in the last chapter, this one takes place like four to five days later. You will definitely learn what happened to Vox, don't worry. And Valentino and Vox aren't 'dead' dead, they'll come back. Just might take a while.
> 
> Because the wound was so serious, it's going to take a few, shall we say, transfusions, before Alastor is back up to full power. But he'll get there eventually.


	22. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor suffers the side effects of drinking Overlord blood in a weakened state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super dubious.

Husk was startled awake a few hours later by something warm, and wet lapping against his groin. He moaned softly and dug his claws into the sheets, eagerly humping into the feeling, groggy mind not quite processing that it was weird, only that it felt good.

Then, velvety hands gripped his thighs and his eyes shot open. He sat up and threw the covers off him. Alastor peeked up at him from his spot between Husk's legs where he was eagerly licking Husk's sheath. Husk immediately squirmed away in panic and covered his groin with a pillow

"What the hell, Al!?" He snapped.

He was hard now, and that infuriated him. Alastor sat up and licked his lips

"I was thanking you. For saving me," He explained "We've already established that you're attracted to me."

Husk squeezed his eyes shut 

"You don't have to go down on me! Al, you don't even have to thank me at all!" He sputtered.

He opened his eyes when he heard Alastor shift closer to him and he quickly scrambled off the bed, body aching in protest, not quite awake enough for such active movement. He halted in his movements when he got a good look at Alastor. His pupils were blown wide, he was panting, flushed deeply, and hard as a rock

"But I  _ want  _ to thank you, Husker," He purred, following Husk off the bed, quickly getting him cornered.

Husk's eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape before he squeezed his eyes shut and yelped when Alastor dropped to his knees and swallowed his cock. He covered his mouth to stifle a moan and buckled slightly

"Oh! F-Fuck," He whimpered.

This was  _ not  _ like Alastor, and Husk wanted him to stop, but he didn't want to hurt him

"Al, please. Y-You just went through… Fuck, I can't even imagine what you went through," He panted, awkwardly pushing on Alastor's forehead in an attempt to get him to stop "You don't have to do this!"

Alastor looked up at him with glassy,  _ hungry  _ eyes as he deep throated him. Husk cursed and bit his lip

"Alastor!" He snapped, yanking him off by the hair "Stop!"

Alastor whined at the feeling and brought a hand up to jerk Husk off

"But I want you," He purred "It's so  _ big _ ."

Husk's breath hitched and he averted his gaze

"You're fucking  _ high _ , Al!" He grumbled.

Alastor giggled sheepishly

"Probably. I think it's Valentino's blood. My body is on  _ fire _ ," He moaned, using his free hand to jerk himself off.

Side effects.

"But I'm not nervous!" Alastor exclaimed excitedly "I'm not afraid of  _ this _ -" He gave Husk's dick a good squeeze "-I'm not afraid of anything. Even the thought of Ahkazriel doesn't turn my stomach!"

Husk winced slightly, sounded a lot like why he drank. To numb the pain.

"You're still stoned and… Fuck, Al. I can't let you do this high," He huffed

He helped Alastor up off the floor and eased him onto the bed

"Why don't you tell me what happened while you were with Valentino?" He suggested.

Alastor leaned close and nuzzled Husk's cheek

"I want you to cum in my mouth," He purred.

Husk reluctantly leaned away from the nuzzling, that mere statement making his dick twitch

"No. No, no," He chuckled nervously "We're going to talk. It doesn't have to be about Valentino. It can be about anything."

Alastor licked his lips

"If you won't do anything to me, can you describe more of your fantasies? Let's say I wasn't high right now, but I still wanted you, what would you do to me?" He cooed.

Husk crinkled his nose

"Okay. We can talk about anything  _ but  _ sex, you horny little shit," He grumbled.

Alastor pouted and shifted closer to Husk, snapping his fingers, causing little shadowy tendrils to start slinking up Husk's legs. Husk immediately jumped to his feet and hissed at them

"Alright… Looks like you have gotten some power back," He muttered.

Alastor winced when a blister on his wound split, causing blood to trickle down his side. Husk was kneeling in front of him in a heartbeat

"Shit! You okay?" He worried.

Alastor spread his legs and leaned back on his hands

"I'd be better with you inside me," He purred.

Husk's ears flattened but he refused to engage. Alastor would come down from his high eventually. Husk grabbed a clean rag from his first aid kit and held it to the wound to soak up the blood, wincing when the cloth started to sizzle, as though Alastor's blood was acid. He quickly yanked his hand away when the blood ate through the cloth

"Okay… You're definitely stronger than you were before, so the blood  _ is  _ doing  _ something _ ," He muttered.

The problem now was dressing the wound. If Alastor's blood ate through cloth, what would it do to  _ other  _ things it came into contact with? Alastor just wiped the blood away with his hand before licking it clean. Husk pursed his lips together

"I had no idea how  _ hostile _ your body was…" He commented. 

Alastor just shrugged

"Suppose I'm used to it, at this point," He hummed "Now… Let's have fun."

Husk cringed and stood

"No. Take a nap or something. Your clothes are on the dresser," He grumbled before turning to leave the room.

Alastor immediately grabbed Husk's arm and kissed his hand

"Please don't leave me," He cooed "I just want to make you feel good, my dear."

Husk bit his lip, it was  _ so  _ tempting but… Fuck, no. He couldn't. Alastor wasn't in his right mind, and Husk knew he didn't really want this. He couldn't, not after what he'd been through

"Later… When you're not high. If you still want it when you're sober, then fine. But not now," He firmly refused.

Alastor tilted his head and huffed

"But I won't want it later," He whined.

Husk yanked his hand away

"Then you don't really want it now."

With that, he left the room. Husk wondered how much more blood it would take to get Alastor back up to full power. Vox and Valentino were dead  _ now _ , but they'd come back, and Husk wouldn't be able to do anything.  _ Again _ . He'd have to bring Alastor to Rosie. Hopefully she would help.

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind and shadowy tendrils pinned him to the couch. Husk yelped and squirmed

"Al!" He snapped "Quit it!"

Alastor chuckled and made his way around Husk to kneel between his legs

"I want it," He purred.

Husk winced, Valentino's blood wasn't just making Alastor horny. It was making him like Valentino, with one thing on his mind; sex. And he clearly didn't care how he had to get it. Husk sighed softly and relaxed, raising his hands as best he could in defeat

"Okay! Okay, but please. Just… Just blow me. Nothing else, alright?" He bargained.

He didn't know how much of this Alastor would remember, and since he clearly had no hope in fighting him off, he didn't want to risk Alastor clearly remembering raping him. But if Alastor didn't remember, then a quick blowjob wouldn't be that big of a deal. Alastor glanced up in thought for a moment

"But what about me? I would like to have fuck as well," He huffed.

Husk tilted his head back and groaned

"I… I'll return the favor," He muttered.

Alastor's grin widened

"Deal."

He eagerly took Husk's cock into his mouth and moaned at the taste, shadowy tendrils releasing him so he could move. Husk kept his hands away from Alastor, he didn't want to get too rough. Alastor bobbed his head and kept his eyes on Husk's face, loving the way he forced himself to appear calm, but was clearly surrendering to the pleasure. He pulled off and slowly stroked the shaft

"I like the barbs. I think they'd be a lot of fun inside me," He cooed seductively. 

Husk whined softly and squeezed his eyes shut

"Th-They are inside you, Al," He stammered breathlessly. 

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"You know what I mean," He teased.

Husk rested his head against the back of the couch moaned softly when Alastor deep throated him

"Al," He whimpered, claws twitching, he wanted so badly to tangle them in Alastor's hair.

He hoped his barbs wouldn't hurt Alastor's throat. He opened his eyes and stared at the water stain on the ceiling, forcing himself to think of something else. Anything else. Maybe, if he went soft, Alastor would get offended and lose interest. Too bad Alastor was doing everything in his power to keep Husk hard

"Why won't you look at me, dear?" Alastor whimpered, sounding absolutely heartbroken.

Husk winced and glanced down at him, unable to resist that tone

"I… I don't like my body," He muttered "I think my dick is creepy."

That wasn't technically a lie, he did hate this form. Alastor licked the tip and Husk flinched

"Well I think it's wonderful," He soothed before taking it into his mouth again.

Husk bit his lip, the eye contact made it far too intimate, and it made him want to thrust. But he refused to engage much. He'd let Alastor have his fun, and if the blood hadn't worn off by the time he finished, he'd get Alastor off because he didn't have much of a choice, but he wouldn't do anything beyond that. Alastor deep throated him again and swallowed. Husk buckled and cursed as the sudden intense pleasure pulled him over the edge. Fuck, he hadn't meant to cum in Alastor's mouth.

Alastor's eyes widened and he moaned softly at the taste, eagerly swallowing Husk's seed. Husk averted his gaze and covered his mouth, horrible, gut-wrenching  _ guilt _ building up in his chest. Alastor slowly pulled off and licked his lips

"Mmm, yummy," He cooed "My turn?"

Husk cursed, knowing how inexperienced Alastor was, he'd sort of expected it to take longer for him to cum, but apparently Alastor had gotten in some practice while he was gone. That thought made Husk's chest clench and his ears pin back.

He was shoved down onto the couch, the wind getting knocked out of him in the process, and Alastor straddled his waist. Husk immediately scrambled to sit up

"Hey, hey!" He snapped "What do you think you're doing!?"

Alastor tilted his head

"Riding you. You did promise to return the favor," He purred.

Husk grabbed Alastor's hips to halt him and shook his head

"I meant I'd blow you!" He panicked "Or something! No! I will  _ not  _ fuck you!"

Alastor frowned

"That's not what I want, though. I want you inside me," He huffed.

Husk shook his head frantically

"No! Get off!" He shrieked, flapping his wings.

He yelped when Alastor knocked him back with a force of demonic energy and he was pinned to the couch by tendrils. Husk panted heavily and quickly, tears welling up in his eyes

"Al, please don't! You're gonna hate yourself for this!" He worried.

Alastor tilted his head and his grin widened

"And I'll deal with that then.  _ Now _ , I want to ride you," He cooed.

Husk squeezed his eyes shut before he took a deep breath

"Good luck with that. I just came, and I'm old. It's gonna take me awhile to get it up again," He grumbled.

Alastor looked over his shoulder and huffed when he saw that Husk had, indeed, gone soft. He whimpered softly and looked back at Husk's face

"But I… I'm horny," He whined, tendrils receding. 

Husk sat up and let out a sigh of relief, he'd never been so grateful of his lack of stamina. He carefully wrapped a hand around Alastor's shaft and gave it a squeeze

"I'm still willing to get you off, since you're being so pushy about it, I just… I can't fuck you when you're high," He assured.

Alastor shivered and humped into Husk's hand

"I want something inside me," He mewled.

Husk scoffed and averted his gaze, his claws weren't exactly fit for fingering

"I could… I dunno… I could eat you out?" He suggested awkwardly. 

Alastor tilted his head

"Eat me?" He chuckled.

Husk winced

"Nevermind," He huffed, he  _ really  _ didn't want to explain rimming to Alastor.

"No. I want to try it," Alastor urged.

Husk winced again and his ears flattened, he should've just kept his mouth shut, but… The thought his tongue buried in the gorgeous ass…

"Okay… Bend over on your knees," He muttered.

Alastor eagerly agreed, leaning over the arm the couch, arching his back and looking over his shoulder to watch. Husk crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Alastor's hips, leaning forward and licking his hole. Alastor tensed for a moment before he quickly relaxed as Husk continued to lap at his entrance

"O-Oh," He whined "I like that!"

Husk hooded his eyes and pressed closer, really just giving his all. He wasn't being given a choice, so he didn't let himself feel guilty about enjoying making Alastor feel good. Fuck, that cute little tail was twitching just inches from Husk's nose.

Alastor dug his claws into the arm of the couch and moaned, pressing his hips back against Husk's face

"Yes!" He cried "Just like that!"

Husk shuddered and closed his eyes, thrusting his tongue in and out of Alastor, just listening to his beautiful moans. Alastor having a good time was Husk's guilty pleasure, and he couldn't help but enjoy his pleasure.

"Husker! I'm close!" Alastor warned, tearing at the fabric of the couch.

Husk pressed his tongue in as deep as it could go and wrapped a hand around Alastor's cock, squeezing the head. Alastor threw his head back and mewled as he came. The feeling of his muscles clenching around his tongue made Husk shudder. He slowly pulled away and patted Alastor's butt before flopping down on the couch

"There… Happy?" He huffed, trying not to drown in guilt.

Alastor shifted around and flopped down on top of Husk, nuzzling his neck

"Yes. Yes I am," He cooed.

Husk sighed softly and loosely wrapped his arms around Alastor, cuddling he could do, cuddling was something they'd do if Alastor was sober. He just hoped Alastor wouldn't feel horribly violated when he woke up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk does 100% want to sleep with Alastor, if Alastor wants to, just not if he's stoned, but he also doesn't want Alastor to feel bad if he rapes Husk and remembers it, which is why Husk sort of just gives it around the end there, because at that point he's made it 100% clear that he rather not do this, but he will since Alastor is being so pushy. I just wanted to say that in case it wasn't clear.
> 
> At this point, Alastor has drank enough blood that he's definitely stronger than Husk, but he's not Overlord level yet.


	23. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a nightmare and accidentally hurts Husk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of gore in this chapter

Husk was jolted awake the next morning by a searing pain in his back and he immediately scrambled to escape it, falling off the couch in the process. He yelped when he tried to shift his wings and looked over his shoulder at them. They'd been decently shredded and were certainly broken. He blinked in confusion, reaching back to touch one and wincing

"Wha-?" He stammered, he didn't fly very often, but he still liked having the option to.

The massive claw marks that had sliced down them seemed familiar.

"Husker?" Alastor's voice, trembling in fear, questioned.

Husk looked up at Alastor, where he was on the couch. His hands were coated in blood, pieces of flesh and bone caught under his nails, feathers sticking to the gore a bit. It took Husk a moment to process that Alastor had been the one who shredded his wings

"W-What the hell Al!" He knew he shouldn't be yelling, but given the circumstances, he couldn't help it.

Alastor flinched and lowered his gaze

"I'm sorry," He whimpered "They wrapped around me and I… I thought you were the angel."

Husk moved and winced, yelping softly

"Fuck…" He breathed.

When he moved, he'd shift his wings, so he wouldn't knock anything, but now he couldn't move his wings. Not without making the injuries worse. Alastor tentatively crawled off the couch and towards Husk

"I'm so sorry, Husk," He worried "I didn't mean to hurt you I just…"

Husk shook his head

"No… I get it… I lash out too," He muttered, calming down a bit.

He had no right to get upset, he'd choked Alastor mid-flashback once, so as far as Husk was concerned, this was just payback. It had been nowhere near as severe, but Husk wasn't as powerful as Alastor was, so that was to be expected. Alastor shifted closer to Husk and carefully clung to him, sobbing into his chest. Husk's breath hitched and he froze, he didn't think Alastor had  _ ever _ knowingly and willingly cried in front of him. He gently wrapped his arms around him and hushed him softly

"You're okay. I'm here," He soothed "I've got you."

Alastor practically crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, suffocating himself in Husk's neck fur. Husk hand to plant a hand on the floor to keep their balance, he had a feeling lying on top of his wings would hurt like hell right now. On that thought, he'd need to tend to them soon, if he wanted them to heal right.

"Al… I know you're hurting, and feel free to take your time here, but I'm gonna need your help with my wings," He informed softly "I'm gonna need you to set, splint, and bandage them."

Alastor slowly pulled away and wiped his eyes, nodding

"O-Okay," He sniffled.

Husk smiled slightly and ruffled Alastor's hair, to which he giggled and eagerly pressed into the touch

"I thought you were dead. I thought Valentino erased you," Alastor whimpered "I missed you, my dear. I missed you so much."

Husk felt his face heat up at that, he didn't know Alastor cared so much… He always figured he was just convenient. He leaned forward and gently nuzzled Alastor's cheek, tears welling up in his eyes

"I'm sorry I took so long…" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Alastor against and squeezing him tight.

Alastor let out a little gasp but didn't pull away

"Your wings, dear. They're bleeding a lot, let me help," He cooed softly.

Husk buried his face in the crook of Alastor's neck

"In a sec," He grumbled.

Alastor returned the embrace and scratched behind Husk's ears until he slowly pulled away, quickly wiping his eyes to hide the fact he was crying. Husk gently pushed Alastor off his lap so he could get up.

He lead Alastor into the bathroom, where he kept the good first aid kit, and sat down on the edge of the tub with his wings dangling inside so he wouldn't get blood everywhere

"Do you know what to do?" He asked.

Alastor nodded

"I have an idea," He assured, taking the kit and hopping into the bathtub so he could reach Husk's wings.

He wobbled and put a hand on the wall to still himself; hooves didn't work great on smooth surfaces. Tile was the bane of his existence. It was a huge part of why he wore shoes. 

He knelt down and got to work. He gently gripped Husk's left wing on either side of where he'd snapped the bone, which was sticking right out of the flesh. He twisted and pushed until he finally got the bone back in place. Husk hand rolled up a towel and sunk his teeth into it a while ago, his claws having actually punctured the side of the tub at this point. Alastor quickly splinted the break before getting to stitching the wound

"Before I move on to the break in your other wing, I'm going to get you whiskey, and you're going to drink it. Okay?" He stated firmly before quickly fleeing the bathroom once the wound was stitched.

He grabbed Husk's whiskey out of the fridge and returned to him

"I got blood on the bottle… And on your floor… I'll clean it," He mumbled, handing Husk the bottle.

Husk had taken the towel out of his mouth and he immediately downed half the bottle

"It's fine, Al," He assured "Keep at it."

Alastor returned to Husk's wings and waited for him to bite down on the towel again before setting the bone in his right wing. He flinched at Husk's muffled scream and his ears flattened

"I'm so sorry," He whimpered as he splinted the bone.

He gave Husk a moment to catch his breath before he got to stitching. The broken bones were the worst part, and Alastor let himself relax a bit now that they were dealt with. It was cleaning and stitching the gashes now.

"I know you are, Al. And I told you, it's fine," Husk soothed, taking another long drink "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Besides, it's just payback."

Alastor tilted his head a bit as he tended to the gashes

"Payback?" He questioned. 

Husk chuckled

"You don't remember? Around four years after we met, when you found out I have PTSD," He reminded "I was having a nightmare, you tried to wake me up, and I choked you?"

Alastor lowered his gaze and hummed

"Right. Yes, I remember. Goodness, that was so long ago," He chuckled softly.

Husk nodded and took another drink

"Still feel bad about that from time to time. I bruised you so bad…"

Of course Alastor remembered that, his throat had been black and blue for weeks after, but he'd learned his lesson; don't touch Husk when he's having an episode. Talk to him, try to bring him back to reality, but  _ don't touch _ .

"It was an informative experience," Alastor commented "I know better now."

Husk hummed softly

"... And so do I. I'll be keeping my wings to myself from now on," He chuckled.

Alastor flinched back his smile grew

"Only when I'm not here," He teased "I don't mind them when I know it's just you, my dear."

Husk didn't have to ask what Alastor meant by 'not here', he knew what he meant. Hell, he probably knew better than half the people Alastor knew, what he was going through. Maybe not the exact circumstances, but the aftermath. Husk knew what it was like to live terrified of an invisible force, terrified to turn a corner, or leave the house. Terrified of someone's touch.

"I get it." What else was there to say?

Alastor didn't think three words could make him feel so light. He hadn't realized how desperately he'd needed someone who understood. Vox had tried, so hard, and Alastor was grateful for that, but he hadn't understood.

"Thank you," He breathed, hands beginning to tremble as tears welled up in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, he wasn't done stitching, and he couldn't just stop because he couldn't get a grip. He sniffled and quickly finished up.

"All done," He cooed "Bandages?"

Husk nodded and passed them back

"Not too tight, and don't worry if it's awkward," He assured.

Alastor nodded and got to it. Even though Husk had said it was fine, Alastor was worried Husk would be afraid of him after this.

"You know I would never intentionally harm you, right?" He mumbled.

Husk glanced over his shoulder

"Relax Al, I'm not afraid of you," He teased, almost like he could read Alastor's mind.

And for once, Alastor was grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trauma-survivor solidarity


	24. Filling in the Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk talk about things after Husk gets drunk to deal with the pain of mending his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last 'down time' chapter for right now. We'll be getting back more into plot points next time

After drinking enough to put down a hockey team, Alastor helped a very drunk Husk to the couch and sat him down

"Careful, don't lean on your wings," He reminded.

Husk grumbled incoherently under his breath

"How 'bout you bite me?" He slurred "I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"Oh no you won't. Not after all my hard work. I'm not stitching you up again if you pop them by doing something stupid," He scolded.

Husk scoffed

"I gotta ask ya somethin'?" He mumbled "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Alastor averted his gaze and blushed deeply, Husk too drunk to notice

"No. Why?" He lied.

Husk shrugged

"...Jus' curious," He muttered.

Alastor sat down next to him and scritched behind his ears, cooing at him affectionately. Husk leaned into the touch and started purring

"When I found you," He started softly "You were clinging to Vox's corpse… What happened there?"

Alastor scratching halted and his breath hitched

"Vox… He and I made a deal," He explained flatly, pulling his hand away "Sex for blood."

Husk glanced up at Alastor

"So… You let him fuck you in exchange for his blood?" He asked.

Alastor nodded

"I… I guess I got a bit carried away… I didn't mean to kill him. That hadn't been the intention," He muttered.

Husk frowned

"Why the hell not!? After what he did to you," He snapped.

Alastor flinched slightly but quickly relaxed

"Vox is… Flawed. I know that, and he was harsh sometimes, but… He kept me safe. Protected me from Valentino. For the most part, he was good to me. I'm grateful, and I didn't want to hurt him…" He explained.

Husk scoffed

"He was probably just trying to manipulate you. And since you're clearly all smitten with him now, he got exactly what he wanted," He spat.

Alastor huffed in offense

"I am  _ not  _ 'smitten'," He said firmly "And whether or not he was manipulating me is irrelevant. He kept me safe; that's what matters."

He slowly slumped and sighed

"After he…-" He paused, what should he call it. What felt right? "-Made love to me… He let me drink his blood. I got carried away and when he died I… I was so scared Valentino was going to hurt me again, so I just… Stayed with Vox. And intended to stay there until he healed and woke up. It had been three days when you found me."

Husk eyes widened

"You'd been clinging to his rotting corpse for three days!?" He gaped.

Alastor lowered his gaze and nodded

"I didn't know what else to do! His blood healed a good majority of the wound, but I still wasn't strong enough to take Valentino," He muttered "I was just… Trying to survive."

Husk huffed and crumpled a bit, face-planting into Alastor's lap

"Shoulda erased that fuckin' cockroach," He grumbled "Woulda been doin' everyone a fuckin' favor."

Alastor chuckled softly and gently pet Husk's fur

"Erasing an Overlord? That sure would have boosted your reputation. May have even bumped you up a few notches," He teased "And here I thought the Overlord status didn't interest you. Too much work, right?"

Husk playfully nipped at Alastor's hip

"Shut up," He scoffed. 

Alastor laughed and playfully tugged on one of Husk's ears

"What about you, my dear? You were in quite the state when you arrived," He hummed.

Husk turned over and lied on his side, buried his face in Alastor's tummy and let his wings hang off the couch

"What about me? Valentino didn't kill me, but he did a number. Took a while to heal. Then took a while to find a way to face two Overlords without dying. Figured I could use some backup, so I went to talk to Rosie. Said she couldn't get involved, but she could 'up my anti', and gave me her blood," He explained "Everything after that's a blur. But clearly it worked, 'cause I've got you."

He blew a raspberry on Alastor's stomach after and snickered

"I've got you…"

Tears welled up in Alastor's eyes and he chuckled

"Yeah, you've got me."

Husk turned his head to look up at Alastor

"I love you, ya know that, right?" He slurred.

Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed, ears pinning back. There was knowing Husk was attracted to him, and then there was this.

"I…-" What should he say?

Husk turned his head away and nuzzled Alastor's tummy

"You don't have to say anything. Jus' wanted ya to know," He mumbled, sounding sleepy.

Alastor took a deep breath

"Go to sleep, dear. I'll still be here when you wake up," He breathed.

He  _ really _ hoped Husk would remember that confession when he woke up, so they could have a mostly sober discussion about it.

Alastor wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he had, and when he woke up, Husk was still lying with his head in his lap. He glanced over at the cracked clock on the wall and pursed his lips together. It was nighttime now. He gently shook Husk by the shoulder, being mindful of his wings

"Husker, wakey wakey," He cooed.

Husk shifted and crinkled his nose

"Don't… Talk…" He groaned, clearly very hungover.

Alastor smiled and eased Husk off his lap to get him some painkillers

"I'll give you sympathy for this hangover, but only because it was necessary," He whispered before kissing Husk on the cheek.

Husk just groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Alastor went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the painkillers and returned. He waved his hand and froze in silent glee when he successfully conjured a glass of water. He eagerly shook Husk's shoulder

"Look, my dear!" He whispered excitedly "I'm nearly me again!"

Husk rolled over a bit and smirked at what he saw

"Atta boy," He praised before sitting up with a groan "But you were always you. I mean, c'mon, you're more than just a powerhouse."

Alastor lowered his gaze and blushed softly

"I know… But my power is a very big part of who I am," He hummed and handed Husk the pills.

Husk eagerly took them and downed them with the water. Alastor sat down next to him and gently placed a hand on his thigh

"Ça va?" He teased.

Husk cleared his throat and gave Alastor a thumbs up before downing the rest of the water. Alastor slowly caressed Husk's thigh with his thumb, noting how it made his breath hitch. Husk put the glass down and look Alastor over

"You good?" He asked, gaze dropping to Alastor's hand.

Alastor swallowed thickly and and pulled his hand away

"I missed you," He chuckled.

Husk smirked and wrapped an arm around Alastor's shoulders, pulling him into that side hug that Alastor was usually the one to instigate. In that moment, Alastor decided any romantic implications behind Husk's actions didn't matter, so long as he was there. Alastor could worry about the 'why' later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A confession! A drunk confession, but it's a start!


	25. Void Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor meets with Rosie, and learns the consequences of overusing his powers while injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter is the last one.

"We oughta take you to see Rosie. She loves you, I'm sure she'd been willing to give you blood. I mean, how much more could you possibly need, right?"

Alastor looked up from what he was cooking and hummed in thought at Husk's suggestion

"I do believe my dear Rosie has done enough. We can find another Overlord," He stated.

Husk frowned

"Willing to give you blood?" He scoffed "It can't hurt to visit and at least  _ ask _ ."

Alastor sighed and lowered his gaze

"I don't know… I don't want her to see me like  _ this _ ," He cringed.

Rosie's opinion was probably the only one Alastor really cared about. And in return she could never think less of him. Husk loved their cute little relationship.

"She already knows you're not at your best. Just talk to her." It was up for debate.

Alastor sighed in defeat

"If you insist, my dear."

Husk hated taking Alastor out of the house, especially now that his weakened condition was public knowledge. But he wasn't completely powerless anymore, so Husk was a bit more comfortable. He desperately wanted to fly Alastor there, and was increasingly frustrated that he couldn't. So he stole a car.

Husk gently helped Alastor out of the car, accidentally grabbing his butt in the process, having meant to put a hand on his lower back, which he profusely apologised for as they entered the building.

"It's fine, dear," Alastor assured with a chuckle before his eyes lit up at the sight of Rosie.

Husk smiled, hadn't seen such an alive look on Alastor's face in a  _ while _ .

"Hello, Ali," Rosie cooed as she sipped her tea.

Alastor approached and sat down across from her

"Hello, darling."

Husk stayed standing, other Overlords made him uneasy. Rosie looked him over

"I knew you'd be back," She teased.

Husk just scoffed and crossed his arms

"I know it's a lot to ask, but Al needs more blood." No point sugarcoating it.

Rosie looked Alastor over

"You seem in far better condition than Husk previously described," She commented.

Alastor lifted his shirt to show her the blistering handprint on his side. She leaned over to get a closer look

"I see why you're in such bad condition now. I was under the impression you'd been stabbed with an angel blade, not that you'd been touched by grace," She hummed.

Alastor lowered his shirt and his gaze

"Do you think it will  _ ever  _ fully heal?" He asked.

Rosie sipped her tea and shrugged

"Hard to say. No one's ever lived to tell the tale. How much blood have you consumed so far?"

"He drained both Vox and Valentino dry," Husk stated "He can conjure simple things now, and his blood is hostile."

Alastor nodded in confirmation. Rosie looked shocked

" _ Two  _ Overlords? And you're  _ still _ not healed? Vox and Valentino aren't pushovers either," She huffed.

Alastor slumped slightly

"Nothing I do is helping, and if I overuse my powers, it causes the wound to fester all over again," He scoffed.

Husk patted his shoulder reassuringly. Alastor leaned into the comforting gesture and sighed softly in defeat. Rosie hummed thoughtfully

"Well… What did you learn from draining the boys?" She asked "Anything that could be helpful?"

Alastor glanced up at her; Vox's and Valentino's blood memories. To drain a demon dry was to learn everything there is to know about them. If you're paying attention. With Husk, Alastor had been genuinely curious about what he might learn, but with Vox and Valentino the only thing that had been on his mind was the blood. He hadn't cared about anything else.

"That wasn't exactly what was on my mind at the time," He admitted.

Rosie nodded in understanding

"Of course. Well, I'll do some reading. In the meantime, I don't see the point in sharing my blood if we're not positive it will help," She hummed "You go home with Husk and get some rest. Who knows, maybe that's all you need."

Alastor stood as Rosie did and pulled her into a hug, that she gladly returned

"Thank you for all your help, my dear," He breathed.

She just gave him a squeeze before letting him pull away

"Of course. Anytime."

Husk smirked, Alastor seemed happy to spend time with Rosie, probably due to the normalcy it brought.

"Ready to go Al, or did you wanna hang around a little longer?" He asked.

Alastor looked over at Husk

"We should go. Let Rosie get back to work," He hummed.

Husk nodded

"I'll wait for you outside," He muttered before leaving.

It wasn't that he didn't like Rosie. She was fine, he just felt… Out of place when her and Alastor were together. They were very close, and they were both Overlords. Made Husk feel like a third wheel. He sat down on the curb and sighed heavily, wincing when he tried to shift his wings and they ached in response.

"Ready!" Alastor's voice startled him from his thoughts.

Husk stood, groaning softly and opened the passenger door for Alastor, who just stared at the gesture for a moment. He frowned

"Everything alright, Al?" He worried.

Alastor blushed and shook his head before getting into the car. Husk blinked in confusion before shrugging and closing the door. He went around to the driver's side and got in, crinkling his nose at the pressure on his wings.

The drive went by mostly in silence, with Husk passing Alastor brief glances. Why had he reacted so strangely to Husk opening his door for him? Was that weird? Husk was fairly certain he'd done it before so… Why?

"Are you sure you're alright, Al?" He asked.

Alastor looked over from gazing out the window

"I'm fine. A little irritated with my situation, but other than that, I'm fit as a fiddle," He cooed "Why?"

Husk forced his eyes back on the road

"Just curious."

He parked the car in the same spot he'd taken it and got out, only to be immediately slammed into a wall by the owner. The pain that shot through his mangled wings was so bad he couldn't even react to it, he just slumped

"Ya think ya got a right ta whatever, huh!?" The demon shrieked "Can just take whatever ya want!?"

His head was ringing from the pain, blood dripping off his feathers from where his stitches had been torn. He shook his head to regain some composure

"I j-just borrowed it," He grumbled "Shouldn't keep your fuckin' keys in the visor, like some carefree hillbilly."

The demon snarled and raised his claws, clearly with the intent to kill. Alastor grabbed his wrist

"Please don't do that," He cooed.

The demon looked over his shoulder and looked Alastor over before snorting a laugh. Not the usual reaction.

"Oh yeah? What're ya gonna do about it!?" He spat, elbowing Alastor away and knocking him on his ass "Rumor on the streets says yer weaker than a damn imp right now!"

Husk saw red and he lashed out, clawing at the demons eyes and forcing him to pull away with a scream. He rushed to Alastor's side

"You okay?" He panicked.

Alastor was smiling dangerously up at the demon, eyes radio dials, emitting a generous amount of feedback. He pushed himself to his feet, dusting himself off before tightly clenching his fist, slicing his hand and drawing blood. Husk's ears flattened and he scrambled to his feet

"Al, no! He's not worth it!"

Too late. The ground opened up beneath the demon and writhing tentacles shot forth, wrapping him up and swallowing him whole. But they didn't stop there. No, they went after everyone in the vicinity who had dared chuckle when Alastor got knocked down. And Alastor seemed ecstatic at the screams and pleads for mercy.

But like a dam with a leak, the wound on Alastor's side split wide open at his display of power and the contained holy light shot out. Husk just barely dodged it in time. He looked up when everything went quiet, and glanced around the crater that used to be a city block… A Void out. And Alastor was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, when I say the next chapter is the last chapter, I mean of this part. There will be a second part to this fic that takes place after a 5 year time skip (So during the time of the pilot). The last chapter may take a while because it's likely going to be long, but any loose ends that don't get tied up in that chapter will get tied up in the second part.
> 
> demonic energy + angel essence = pop goes the city block


	26. The Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor learns what happens when you die in Hell and is forced to come to terms with his reality going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The last chapter. But like I said before, it's just the last chapter for this story. There will be a follow up story that takes place 5 years later a little while after the Pilot happens, so Alastor will be helping Charlie with the Hotel.

Alastor blinked as he looked around the vast emptiness he found himself in. All his pain was gone. All his everything was gone. He knew he was standing, but it felt like he was falling. He lifted his hands to look at them as they glitched between all the forms he'd assumed in his past lives. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Alastor took a step forward. There was no ground, but he was definitely walking. Whispers erupted around him and he flinched

"Hello?" He called in too many voices.

The whispers stopped as suddenly as they'd started. He tried to speak again only to find he'd been silenced again. If he could panic, he would. Was this… Death? What came after Hell?

He continued walking, wandering but going nowhere. The whispers began again. Alastor winced

"Where am I!?" He screamed.

The whispers became louder and he tried to cover his ears. It had no effect. He had no control here. This place was worse than Hell. At least in Hell there was… Something. This empty void where Alastor couldn't even speak without permission from the expanse. This was Hell to him. He had nothing but his memories that had become painfully clear. Every single life he had lived coming to life in his soul at once. Who even was he in this place? Could he still call himself 'Alastor'?

Years. Ten years had passed with him wandering in nothing, only emptiness for comfort. He couldn't even sleep. Even the whispers had gone quiet. Had been for years now. Alastor lied down and stared up at nothing. He could barely remember Hell anymore… Who was he? Husk? He could remember Husk… Barely. Who was Husk?

He sat up and frowned, he could swear he saw a shadow in the emptiness.

"Hello?" His own voice actually startled him, it had been so long since he'd been able to speak.

A figure formed out of the void, and Alastor swore he knew that face. He glanced down at himself to find he'd stopped glitching. He looked over his felt-covered hands and blinked disinterestedly before it clicked. That face was his. Only… Younger. He couldn't be more than ten. He pushed himself to his feet, had he finally lost it?

"Who-"

"Call me Pidge," His own voice cut him off as his younger self looked him over "You shouldn't be here."

Alastor blinked in confusion

"What-"

"Better wake up before you forget how."

"Alastor!" Husk shouted, stumbling over to Alastor as he collapsed in the center of the crater.

Alastor scrambled to get up and looked around in terror. He swatted at Husk when he touched him before blinking in confusion

"H-Husker?" He stammered.

Husk nodded and took Alastor's hands

"Fuck… For like a second you were just gone," He panted, pulling Alastor into a relieved hug "I thought I lost you."

Alastor took deep breaths now that he was able to breathe again

"A second?" He gasped "But I-..."

Husk cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed, too stunned to react. Husk slowly pulled away, tears soaking the fur around his eyes

"I'm sorry I just… Fuck, I thought you got erased," He whimpered.

Alastor blinked slowly before pulling Husk into another kiss

"I think I was," He breathed against his lips.

Husk carried him home after that. To Alastor's place, because Husk's had been taken out in the blast. Now, they were sitting on Alastor's couch in his living room

"So you were… Gone?" Husk gaped.

Alastor nodded

"It was horrible," He admitted "Worse than Hell. At least Hell has things. At least I can talk, and sleep, and  _ breathe _ in Hell. In that place there's… There's just nothing."

Husk leaned back on his hands and cursed

"Fuck. But what about now. Are you hurt?" He worried.

Alastor touched his side before lifting his shirt. There was still the hand print, but it was scarred over. Completely healed. He looked up at Husk and shrugged

"I feel fine. And clearly I am… How bizarre," He chuckled.

Husk rubbed the back of his neck

"No kidding… So, what? In order to heal you had to die?" He scoffed.

Alastor shrugged again before shifting closer to Husk

"How poetic," He hummed.

Husk snorted a laugh and shook his head

"I'm just glad you're back… And okay."

Alastor blushed and leaned closer to nuzzle Husk's cheek. Husk yanked him into a hug. Alastor shifted and crawled into Husk's lap, just clinging to him. The touching didn't bother him, not right now. Not after spending ten years without the option. A second… A single second in Hell was ten years in that awful place. Nothing else mattered right now. All Alastor cared about was squishing himself as close to Husk as physically possible. Sex had never been more appealing, and yet it wasn't what Alastor craved, even now.

"I'm sorry about your house, my dear. I'll fix it, I promise. In the meantime, you can stay with me," Alastor mumbled as he reluctantly pulled away. 

Husk chuckled and pressed their foreheads together

"Thanks…" He didn't want to say it was fine, because it really wasn't. He needed a place to live, so he'd take Alastor up on that offer.

They just stared at each other for a little while longer until Husk felt a lump form in the back of his throat and he pulled away so he wouldn't start crying again. He wiped his eyes to rid himself of the tears that had welled up

"I bet I'd know what would make you feel better?" He started.

Alastor tilted his head

"Oh?" He cooed.

Husk tapped Alastor's mic

"A broadcast." He didn't derive enjoyment from the torture and killing of others, but Alastor did, and there was nothing to get the blood pumping quite like a comeback show.

Alastor's grin widened dangerously, eyes filled with glee

"Oh, Husker. You know me so well," He purred.

Husk didn't accompany him. His wings were hurt, and getting blood out of his fur was a hassle. But he did lie down on the couch, listening to the radio. He normally wasn't a fan of Alastor's broadcasts; the screaming reminded him far too much of a war zone, but this one was special. The radio crackled with static as it turned itself on, and Husk smirked.

" _ Ladies and Gentlemen! _ "

Showtime.

" _ My deepest apologies for my recent and extended absence, but fear not! Your host, Alastor, is back  _ **_a̸̼͇͐̒̈͠ͅn̸̳̜̮͑͘d̸̼̫͕͆̀̈́ ̵̱̄̍̑̀͂b̷͈̺̖͂̊ë̷̡̾̀͂͠ṱ̸̨̔̚͜t̷̜͖͚͚͗̋͊ę̵̇̽͝r̵̜͆͠ ̷̨̛͍̦̅̐͂t̶͕̥̪̐̎̚h̵̟͙̰̒̍͂̐á̸̖͒̈́̀̐ņ̷̝̓̏̿̑͝ ̷̳̘̞̓̓̕è̴̜̲͖͝͝v̵͍̥͔̊̇e̸͇̣̟̒̍̽̄r̴̙͈!̸̲͂_ ** "

Husk shuddered at the way his voice distorted at the end as he took on his true demon form. Then came the screams. And for once, they were music to Husk's ears.

Alastor waltzed back into his house, decently coated in gore, looking absolutely  _ alive _ . Husk cringed when Alastor scooped him up into a hug, getting blood and guts all over him

"Al! Jeez, if I wanted to take a gore bath, I'd've gone with you," He scolded playfully.

Alastor set him down and laughed

"Then do so, next time," He teased "Shower?"

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah. I need one  _ now _ ," He drawled "You go first though, you're a mess."

Alastor hooded his eyes and shook his head

"No, no, darling.  _ Together _ ," He purred, grabbing Husk's wrist and leading him to the bathroom.

Husk sputtered and flailed a bit

"W-What!? Are you nuts!? Al!" He exclaimed.

Alastor shoved him into the bathroom, waving a hand, causing the door to slam shut and lock. He snapped his fingers and the lights came on, as well as the water for the shower, quickly filling the bathroom with steam. Husk cocked an eyebrow and chuckled

"You're just abusing that now," He teased.

Alastor tilted his head, snapping his fingers again to rid himself of his clothes

"It's been  _ far  _ too long, my dear," He hissed "Expect me to use my magic for  _ everything _ , for at least a week."

Husk quickly averted his gaze, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes respectfully. Alastor took his hand and lowered it

"I lied to you," He breathed "I do remember what I did under the influence of Valentino's blood. I can assure you, I'm all  _ me _ ."

Husk looked over at him and swallowed thickly

"Y-You want to… Do it?" He stammered.

Alastor pushed him towards the shower

"I want to get clean with you, and… We'll see what happens?" He purred.

Husk cleared his throat and nodded, letting Alastor herd him into the shower. The water was a little hotter than he was used to, but whatever.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk from behind, nibbling on his ear. Husk shuddered and turned around to pull Alastor into a deep kiss. He'd wanted this for years, and he finally had it. He hooked his arms under Alastor's thighs and lifted him, pushing his back against the shower wall. Alastor gasped into the kiss and he tangled his claws in Husk's fur. They were still covered in the gore, but that thought only turned Alastor on more

"H-Husker," He whimpered.

Husk pressed their foreheads together, gripping Alastor's butt to part his cheeks before rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole

"Ready, my little monster?" He teased.

Alastor's eyes widened and he went rigid.

_ "You like that, little monster?" A gruff voice purred into Alastor's ear. _

_ He was maybe six. Tears streamed down his cheeks as large, rough hands roamed his tiny, bare body _

_ "D-Daddy, please stop," He pleaded softly "I don't like it." _

_ His father pulled away and sneered before backhanding him, splitting his lip. Alastor yelped and brought his hands up to protect his face _

_ "I'm sorry!" He wailed. _

_ His face was gripped tightly and a tongue was forced into his mouth. He went rigid but didn't fight back, for fear of being struck again. _

_ " _ **_C̵o̸m̶e̸ ̴b̶a̶c̶k̸,̴ ̴l̵i̸t̶t̴l̶e̵ ̷m̸o̶n̶s̴t̶e̴r̷,̷_ ** _ " Ahkazriel's mocking voice pulled Alastor from the flashback. _

_ Alastor choked a sob and slumped as he glanced down at the erection tenting his slacks. Ahkazriel had gotten him off to the memory of his childhood abuse so many times now, that the mere thought of the memories got him hard. _

_ He felt disgusting. He got hard to the memory of his father raping him. He was sick. Sick and disgusting. Complete and total garbage who deserved to rot in Hell _

_ "P-Please stop," He begged "No more. Please, no more." _

"Al?" Husk soothed "Come back to me."

Alastor sobbed and looked around the room. They were still in the shower, but Husk had lowered them to the floor and completely removed himself from Alastor 

"You were having a flashback, sweetheart," He soothed "I've been talking to you. Trying to bring you back."

Alastor hiccuped and frowned in confusion

"B-But I have my strength back. I'm powerful again!" He shrieked "Why is it still haunting me!?"

Husk winced and his ears lowered

"That's… That's not how PTSD works, sweetie," He mumbled "It's… It's not just gonna go away like that. You have to work through it."

Alastor dug his claws into the floor of his shower, tears streaming down his face. Husk shifted a bit closer

"Can I hug you?" He breathed.

Alastor gritted his teeth together and nodded. Husk immediately pulled him into a hug, soothing him gently. Alastor let loose and just sobbed into his chest. Husk didn't bring attention to it, just kept rubbing Alastor's back, and cooing at him to ease him through his breakdown, which was, in Husk's opinion, long overdue. 

After helping Alastor shower, and cleaning himself up, Husk brought Alastor into his room and helped him get dressed

"You know… I'm not great, but I'll do my best to help you cope with this," He informed softly.

Alastor sniffed and wiped his eyes

"I can't stand to be a burden anymore," He whimpered.

Husk cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose

"You could never be a burden to me, Al.  _ I'm  _ certainly not going to fault you for having PTSD," He assured.

Alastor chuckled through his tears

"Thank you, my dear. You're too good to me, I don't deserve you."

Husk sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

"That's just the shock talking. Believe me, you're the one who's too good for me," He huffed before lying down and pulling Alastor into a hug "Get some rest."

Alastor didn't need to be told twice, he'd had an exhausting day, and had a feeling it would only get worse going forward before it got better. Luckily, Husk loved him and wouldn't be going anyway anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I terrible? Because Husk and Alastor don't technically get together in this story? They're on the way there, but let's be honest, Alastor is in no condition, emotionally, to be taking on a romantic relationship.
> 
> Anywho, hope you liked the story. I'll be putting this one and the next one in a series together, and any other fics that go along with this will be going in the series as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very vague idea of where I want this story to go. Like certain scenes I have planned, but the in between is very up in the air.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
